Mais Profundo
by Gude Potter
Summary: Hogwarts, 1976. Sirius toma uma estranha decisão: quer mudar seus hábitos com as garotas de Hogwarts. Será que isso é possivel vindo dele? Essa mudança será posta a toda a prova com a entrada de uma aluna nova na escola.
1. Trailer

_N/A: __ Nesse trailer, usei alguns versos de poemas do grande mestre Camões e achei que o contexto combinou muito. Graças ao meu professor de literatura que os conheci._ **Mais profundo** Hogwarts era sempre a mesma com seus melhores... 

— Sim, estou vendo. — comentou o garoto pálido estudando as anotações da amiga — Sou um burro mesmo.

— Não Remo, você não é um burro. É o melhor aluno de Defesa contra as Artes das

Trevas que conheço.

E piores alunos.

— Mas Lily, você sabe muito bem que ele e o Snape não se suportam. Não podem se esbarrar num corredor senão já surge um motivo para brigarem.

— Eu sei! Como aquele...aquele...aquele ser pode ser tão cruel? Tirar a cueca de um aluno na frente de todos! O Tiago é a pior pessoa que já pisou nesse lugar! —

São sempre os mesmos problemas e brigas

— Ei amor, como foi em transfiguração? — perguntou Tiago à ruiva, que parou com sua conversa e sua expressão mudou rapidamente.

— Se me chamar de amor mais uma vez, Potter, eu juro que te mando para a Ala Hospitalar. Tenha mais educação. Eu estou conversando! E é Evans para você! — assim, lhe deu as costas, voltando seu diálogo como a amiga.

— Eu também te amo, Lily!

E os mesmíssimos costumes.

— Viu os outros?

— O Rabicho está no quarto dormindo e...

— O Almofadinhas?- completou a questão.

Quando ia responder "não sei", eis que o maroto aparece pela porta; suas vestes desarrumadas e frouxas, a gravata desfeita e pendurada em volta do pescoço, a camisa branca amassada e aberta parcialmente até a metade, exibindo seu másculo peito liso e rígido com pêlos castanhos espalhados ocasionalmente pela extensão, as calças mais baixas que o normal e com o zíper aberto.

— E então Almofadinhas? — pressionou Tiago conhecendo melhor do que ninguém a rotina do amigo— Com quem esteve?

— Estive com a Belatriz.

— A Belatriz de novo? — indagou Remo surpreso.

— Bom...ela beija muito bem."- respondeu.

— Muito bem? Chegando assim até pensei que você foi estuprado— e Tiago riu da própria piada

Mas agora a rotina mudou.

— Sabe, Pontas, você por mais que fique com todas as meninas e faz o que quer com elas, você tem a Lílian. Por mais que briguem e ela te dá foras, está na cara que ela te adora. Enquanto eu, bem, eu não tenho ninguém.

— O que? Que conversa mais sem rumo é essa, Almofadinhas? — Tiago se surpreendeu.

— Cansei de ser um rostinho bonito que as meninas vêem, chegam e pensam que, só porque sou homem, não posso recusá-las. Olha, adoro as garotas, afinal, que homem não gosta? O problema é que por ser eu mesmo, elas me tratam como uma roupa: usam e desusam como querem.

Em certos casos, as mudanças são difíceis de serem aceitas, mas elas acontecem um dia.

— Sirius, não acredito que estou ouvindo você falar isso. Podia imaginar o Pedro ou o

Remo fazendo essa confissão, mas não você. Vamos, diga, você é gay?

Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades,

Muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança;

Todo o mundo é composto de mudança,

Tomando sempre novas qualidades.

— Err Lily...quem é sua amiga? Acho que não nos conhecemos.

— Ah, que cabeça a minha! Gente, essa aqui é a Fernanda Carvalho; acabou de ser transferida de Beauxbatons.

Por um instante, os olhos negros e brilhantes de Fernanda se encontraram com os verdes de Sirius.

Continuamente vemos novidades,  
Diferentes em tudo da esperança;  
Do mal ficam as mágoas na lembrança,  
E do bem, se algum houve, as saudades.

— Desculpe— falou Remo, fazendo pose de intelectual na conversa. — Mas que papo é

esse?

— O Almofadinhas me contou ontem que queria encontrar o grande amor da vida dele. — Tiago começou a rir.

— Não exagere, Pontas!- retificou o amigo um pouco corado. — Olha aqui, querem me deixar em paz? Não posso nem olhar para nenhuma garota sem ganhar fama de cafajeste? Achei a moça simpática."

— Simpática? Você nunca achou uma garota simpática. Quer saber? Acho que prefiro o antigo Sirius.

Novas descobertas... novas sensações acontecem e nos abalam às vezes.

— Sabe, meus pais morreram há uns anos, quando entrei em Beauxbatons. Nunca me acostumei a viver como puro sangue e ter uma fortuna tão grande. Há tantos bruxos realmente talentosos e nascidos trouxa por aí que valem muito mais do que todo o dinheiro do mundo. — O olhar de Fefa se perdia no horizonte banhado pela luz radiante do sol de primavera.

— Eu penso o mesmo. Até saí de casa por causa disso no verão passado.

— Mesmo? Me conte! — ela se voltou para ele.

— Não é lá uma grande história.

— Mas eu quero saber. Se não me contar, me informarei de outra forma. Nunca desisto tão fácil. — e sorriu.

Novas surpresas...

— Como você fez aquilo? — Sirius perguntou com seus olhos arregalados fitando-a.

— Aprendi na outra escola. Sabe, posso parecer uma moça indefesa e tudo o mais, mas sou muito ágil mesmo com meu braço quebrado— colocou o braço para mais junto de si, aninhando-o ao peito como se pudesse lhe escapulir.

— Mas você podia ter morrido!

— Ah, não me leve a mal, mas você não tem cara de ser certinho igual o seu amigo Remo você parece bem rebelde.

— Digamos que sou um rapazinho que não gosta de regras.

— Ótimo, porque também não gosto de ser controlada.

Novas informações...

— Sirius, você vai me achar uma idiota, mas eu gostei de você. É carinhoso, amável, tudo o que uma garota quer num namorado. Se todos os homens fossem assim...

— Por que todos? Você só precisa de um. — Ele sabia ser muito hábil com as palavras quando queria e, quase num sonho, nem reparou quando seus lábios tocaram os dela vagarosamente.

Boas...

— Mas o Sirius não tem namorada— esclareceu Emily.

— Não tem? — Perguntou a morena dando um pulo com a notícia.

E más.

— O Sirius parece ser um amor de pessoa, não Lílian ? — perguntou acariciando o

travesseiro com um sorriso bobo.

A ruiva apenas parou o que fazia, respirou fundo e olhou profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos a sua frente.

— É melhor que você descubra por mim do que pessoalmente. Ele é o maior safado que já existiu aqui. Nunca, ouviu? Nunca se envolva com Sirius Black!

Nas mudanças, sempre haverá obstáculos,

— Faremos um acordo. Você me ajuda a tirar aquela novata do meu caminho e do Sirius e eu te ajudo a se vingar dos marotos. É muito simples. — Belatriz se aproximava perigosamente dele. — O que me diz, Severo?

O sonserino apenas riu, arreganhando seus dentes pontudos.

Mas é nossa obrigação superá-los...

— Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Sirius! — suas lágrimas a banhavam por inteiro.

— Você não entendeu. Me deixe explicar! — pediu ele em desespero tentando agarrar seus pulsos ensandecidos.

— NÃO! Não entende? Enganei minha avó, minhas amigas e a mim mesma! Tudo foi um erro!

Por mais duro que seja.

— Não me conhece? Não vou desistir de você! Não mesmo.

— Não importa o que faça Sirius... — sua voz fraca foi morrendo pelo embargo da voz — Agora é tarde. Nenhum fato vai mudar as coisas. Nem o mais profundo...

Mais profundo

_**By: Gude Potter**_

Em breve. 

N/A: Para eu continuar com a fic, preciso de comentários. Obrigada pela atenção.


	2. Uma Estranha Confissão

**Mais Profundo**

1. Uma Estranha Confissão

— Você entendeu? É muito simples. –soou a voz feminina do seu lado, enquanto acariciava vagarosamente com as pontas de seus dedos as páginas ressecadas do livro no colo do colega.

— Sim, estou vendo.- comentou o garoto pálido estudando as anotações da amiga - Não acredito que só precisava adicionar duas colheres de sopa de olíbano para fazer a Poção de Proteção. Sou um burro mesmo.

— Não Remo, você não é um burro. É o melhor aluno de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que conheço.

— Depois do Sirius e Tiago, com certeza- ele abaixou sua cabeça para ela, mirando o tapete escovado num desânimo total..

Lílian simplesmente fechou o material de poções com brusquidão e o depositou ao seu lado, antes de se levantar e começar a dar voltinhas ao redor da sala comunal da Grifinória, fazendo aquilo se tornar algo quase que irritante. Ambos alunos combinaram mais cedo de estudarem para os NOM's de poções, que seria em três dias. Remo nunca tivera muita aptidão para aquela disciplina, totalmente o oposto da ruiva. Graças a ela, conseguira entender coisas que nunca o fizera desde então. E como Lílian sabia! Ah, sim! A melhor aluna de toda a Hogwarts e isso não era segredo para ninguém já que o próprio Slughorn a valorizava como o mais precioso de seus objetos; algo quase que imaculado; a inteligência da garota era notável e impossível de não ser percebida, além de ser, em sua opinião, a mais linda da escola. Não criticava por nenhum momento o fato de Tiago sempre estar aos seus pés como um elfo.

Passaram–se três horas desde de que haviam se sentado num dos sofás na Sala para estudarem e revisarem sobre a matéria, o que também servia para os dois manter tudo na mais completa ordem por ali como sendo monitores. Ao ouvir o breve comentário e trazer o nome _daquele lá _a tona depois de tudo o que fizera naquela manhã, a moça demonstrou sua impaciência andando de um lado para o outro sem sequer levantar uma fumaça de poeira ( se é que era possível num ambiente tão limpo como aquele). Suas feições mudaram rapidamente para quem se divertia por estar com alguém como Remo há poucos instantes atrás.

— Lily, o que houve?- perguntou o rapaz ao contempla-la tão fora de si.- Foi algo que disse?

Evans apenas se aproximou perto dele e se sentou novamente, porem na ponta do sofá como se o amigo tivesse uma doença contagiosa e mortal. Respirando fundo e deixando seu peito subir com o movimento, indagou de uma única vez:

— Acha pouco o que o Tiago fez hoje? Lá, na frente de todos, no jardim? Ele não tinha o direito.

— Mas Lily, você sabe muito bem que ele e o Snape não se suportam. Não podem se esbarrar num corredor senão já surge um motivo para brigarem.

— Eu sei! Como aquele...aquele...aquele ser pode ser tão cruel? Tirar a cueca de um aluno na frente de todos! Isso...isso é ultrajante! O Tiago é a pior pessoa que já pisou nesse lugar!

Remo apenas colocou sua mão direita sobre as da amiga, que se encontravam sobre seus joelhos roliços e parcialmente cobertos pelas meias ¾ cinzas de algodão. Ele sabia, ah sim, que a ruiva nutria uma paixonite pelo amigo, mas que não admitiria nem morta para ninguém, a menos que muita coisa mudasse. Não lhe agradava em vê-la daquela forma; revoltada com as injustiças do mundo como se pudesse muda-las a qualquer instante. Há muito o grifinório parara de imaginar melhoras para a humanidade, pois compreendia melhor do que ninguém que nem tudo era possível...

— Como ele pôde humilhar sem nenhuma explicação aquele sonserino?- continuava suas perguntas.

— Bem, não me leve a mal Lily, mas Snape também te humilhou. Ele...

— Sangue-Ruim é uma ofensa que serve para mim e qualquer outra pessoa nascida trouxa- a adolescente o interrompeu curvando-se um pouco mais para o amigo.- Minha resposta seria a mesma para ele ou qualquer outro.

Suspirou, soltando o ar pesadamente e contraindo a boca, conformada até que murmurou.

— Odeio o Tiago.

Remo apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, sentindo um breve e sorrateiro prazer em ouvi-la falar assim do maroto. Porém, ao voltar à realidade sobre seus pensamentos, censurou-se imediatamente por isso. Como pode desejar mal a um amigo como Pontas? Quando em tantas vezes este lhe ajudava, mesmo que visava aventuras, nas noites de lua cheias? Nunca lhe abandonara em hipótese alguma em cinco anos. Voltando à realidade e se esforçando ao máximo em tirar do peito sua amargura, retrucou:

— Você apenas não o conhece direito, Lily.

— Não! Você quem não o conhece, Remo. Ele pode ser um cara legal e leal, mas é um mentiroso! Diz que me ama, que me adora e sai com todas as garotas daqui. É um falso.

— Quem é falso, meu lírio?- perguntou uma terceira voz, totalmente nova na conversa.

Os dois se voltaram para a entrada onde a Mulher Gorda abria a passagem para a Sala Comunal. O moreno possuía um aberto e sedutor sorriso nos lábios, exibindo cada detalhe de seus dentes perfeitos e reluzentes com tamanha brancura. Encarava Lílian como se acabasse de ouvir um elogio de seus lábios. Ela, por outro lado, enrugou a cara e estreitou o olhar com aquele tão conhecido cinismo. O lobisomem, entretanto, só observava contrariado.

— Você, Tiago! Como pôde fazer aquilo com o Snape?- assim, se levantou de súbito e perguntou em voz alta, sendo alvo de vários olhares furtivos; alunos que fingiam estudar não podiam esconder sua curiosidade naquela cena, sendo tantas e tantas vezes repetidas e sempre terminando em divertidas discussões.

— Não me conformo que o defende depois de tudo o que fez. Aquele Ranhoso...quando o encontrar, farei com que pague pelo o que lhe disse...

— Vou subir Remo. Não tenho mais nada a fazer ou dizer por aqui.- a ruiva se abaixou na altura do sofá e pôs livro sobre livro junto ao peito, formando assim uma pilha de várias capas duras e páginas amareladas. Direcionou-se para a escada e, no momento que ia começa a subir, virou-se e encarou Lupin, ainda quieto pela briga. Sorriu como se nada acontecesse e falou simpaticamente.- Ah, Remo, na Poção de Proteção, não se esqueça de mencionar os pêlos de lobo vivo.

— Ah, acredite meu lírio, essa é a parte que se esquecerá por último. Não é, Aluado?- e deu uma piscadela para o amigo, deixando-o corado com a informação implícita para todos da sala. Sem querer entrar em pormenores, só resmungou:

— Obrigado, viu?

— Boa noite, Remo.- despediu-se Lílian, ignorando o maroto ali perto ao deixar o recinto e sem se importar com o significado daquelas palavras.

Ao ver que a massa de cabelos vermelhos sumira, o lobisomem se levantou e foi até Tiago, que permanecia ainda parado quase na saída e admirando o percurso feito pela monitora, como se ainda estivesse presente.

— Você não desiste, não?- e deu um sorrisinho encabulado ao por sua mão no ombro do Potter, lhe mostrando apoio.

— Eu gosto da ruiva Aluado. Posso sair com todas as meninas do mundo, mas quero a Lily!- sua voz saiu determinada, fazendo com que Remo se intimidasse um pouco. Em tudo era inferior a ele. Desde inteligência até...até condições de vida. Tentando mais uma vez esquecer a própria atração pela amiga, mudou de assunto.

— Vamos, é melhor dormirmos cedo. Temos provas amanhã e transfiguração é uma das mais chatas.

— Certinho como sempre Aluado, mas espere. Viu os outros?- o rapaz parou quase no meio da sala, depois que tomara rumo para o quarto masculino, ao perceber que seus grandes amigos sumiram desde a brincadeira com Ranhoso.

— O Rabicho está no quarto e...

— O Almofadinhas?- completou a questão.

Remo umedeceu brevemente o interior da boca para continuar a falar. Boa pergunta. Onde estaria Sirius? Talvez tenha ido a Hogsmeade pelo atalho da bruxa de um olho só para beber um pouco; talvez, tenha ido à biblioteca invadir a seção proibida em busca de algo para "se divertir"com Snape como ervas envenenadas ou feitiços de retardamento; talvez esteja fazendo outra aposta com Pirraça sobre quadribol, afinal logo chegaria o ano de Copa e Black nunca perdia nenhuma chance de ganhar dinheiro, ah não.

Quando ia responder "não sei", eis que o maroto aparece pela porta muito diferente do que estava naquela manhã; suas vestes desarrumadas e frouxas, a gravata desfeita e pendurada em volta do pescoço, a camisa branca amassada e aberta parcialmente até a metade, exibindo seu másculo peito liso e rígido com pêlos castanhos espalhados ocasionalmente pela extensão, as calças mais baixas que o normal e, Remo podia jurar, o zíper estava aberto. É claro que existia outra hipótese do que Sirius poderia estar fazendo até aquela hora: enroscado com alguma menina pelos cantos do castelo e até tinha uma sugestão de quem poderia ser.

— Uh! — suspirou abanando o pescoço nu com uma mão e erguendo a gola com a outra, na esperança de que algum vento entrasse pela fresta do tecido e o corpo e o refrescasse. Tal movimento fez com que várias alunas da Grifinória parassem com o que faziam para observar tudo sem perder nenhum detalhe.Uma até derramou suco de abóbora com a visão. — Gente, nem estamos no verão e já estou suando assim.

Tiago e Remo apenas visualizavam a cena; ambos de braços cruzados e sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

— A quem pensa que engana, Almofadinhas?- questionou Potter divertido.

— E nós aqui preocupados com você!- ralhou Remo.

— Preocupados?! Ora, não carecia tanto. Eu estava...humm...muito bem.- e sorriu, lembrando-se do que acontecera nos últimos minutos de sua vida.

— Muito bem? Chegando assim até pensei que você foi estuprado— e o animago riu da própria piada. Sentou-se no sofá que antes acomodara Lílian e encarou o amigo.- Vai contar quem foi dessa vez?

Nisso, um grupinho de meninas do terceiro ano apuraram bem os ouvidos e se inclinaram na direção da rodinha dos marotos à procura de fofocas. Era sempre bom saber sobre a vida dos outros e melhor ainda quando se tratava de Sirius Black, o ser mais lindo e provocante que já pisou naquele mundo! Um garoto de olhos verdes penetrantes ( talvez não tanto quanto os de Lily, mas mesmo assim marcantes), cabelos médios até os ombros e encaracolados, o rosto sem nenhuma cicatriz e com traços bem definidos, o corpo...bem...o corpo dispensava qualquer comentário. Aquilo sim era o sonho de consumo! O jovem se sentou pesadamente ao lado de Tiago com as pernas abertas ( para delírio de suas fãs, que podiam ver pedaços brancos de sua roupa intima), entrelaçou seus dedos na frente do peito, pensativo e com o olhar disperso como se houvesse sido enfeitiçado.

— E então Almofadinhas? — pressionou Tiago— Quem era? Você trocou a sua prima por mais alguém? Se for a Meffiday, eu não tenho mais nada com ela. Pode me contar que não vou pegar no seu pé.

— Quieto Pontas, deixa ele falar. – censurou Remo se ajeitando no braço do sofá vinho tão requisitado naquela noite. Às vezes, se surpreendia consigo mesmo. Sempre fora tímido e encabulado, mas seus hormônios falaram mais alto, para a diversão de Tiago.

— Não foi a Meffiday. Americanas não são comigo. Estive com a Belatriz.

Ao ouvir isso, uma das garotas foi vítima de uma breve cambaleada na cadeira com o tamanho desapontamento. A prima dele era uma mulher praticamente maior de idade e a sonserina mais linda no presente. Pele alva, lábios rubros e carnudos, corpo escultural, cheio de formas femininas de dar inveja a qualquer uma, cabelos negros e lisos. Muitos podiam pensar que, por ser mais velha, Belatriz apenas se divertia com Sirius, tratando-o como um de seus brinquedos como sempre tivera em sua infância. Porem, era _ele_ quem tinha o controle _dela,_ que se tornara submissa a esse envolvimento. Almofadinhas nunca se apaixonara verdadeiramente por ninguém nem pela parenta, só se envolvia com alguém para passar o tempo e isto começou desde que iniciara sua vida afetiva. Para quê viver amando e se tornar escravo? A vida de curtição estava ótima assim. Pelo menos era o que pensava de vez em quando com uma certa hesitação ultimamente.

— A Belatriz de novo? Você está namorando-a?- murmurou Remo para evitar que os escutassem o menos possível.

— Não.

— Mas já é a quarta vez na semana que se encontram, Almofadinhas. Você gosta dela?- Tiago perguntou seriamente. Não que tivesse algo contra a morena, porém Sirius merecia alguém muito melhor do que uma cobra como aquela.

— Bom...ela beija muito bem.- respondeu e ao ouvir a resposta, uma loira perto da lareira começou a tossir incessantemente e foi preciso que sua amiga viesse lhe ajudar a desengasgar. Sem dar importância, prosseguiu.- Gosto dela sim. É a mais gostosa de todas.

—Aew, Sirius garanhão! Então? Até onde vocês foram? Vocês já...?

— Pontas! Aqui não!- implicou Remo indicando com a cabeça os demais ouvintes.

— Ah, está bem. Vamos subir e você conta como foi. — Potter se levantou pegando o amigo "conquistador"pelo braço. — Aqui tem muitas crianças e enfardariam se ouvissem conversa de homens.

— Eu não me importaria em ouvir. Preciso estimular minha imaginação de vez em quando e saber de histórias sobre o Black não seria nada mal.- uma das garotas sussurrou para a outra, observando os três quintanistas subirem e as duas riram ruidosamente.

Ao chegar no andar superior, encontraram Rabicho roncando alto, obrigando

Remo a jogar um feitiço _Quietus_ no garoto e, em seguida, foi ao seu guarda- roupas e selecionou uma roupa bem confortável para a noite. Tiago, por outro lado, sentou-se na própria cama e sorriu maliciosamente para Sirius.

— Então? Agora não tem nenhuma criança aqui e passou-se das dez, pode começar.

A narrativa não durou muito, afinal todos os ali presentes ( e acordados) conheciam muito bem como era o que Bella e Sirius fizeram: uns amassos numa das paredes do sétimo andar e quase, muito quase, não fariam uma loucura ali, se não fosse Miss Nor-r-ra se aproximar. Conclusão: tiveram que adiar mais o prazer. Por mais que fora delicioso tudo, o maroto não tinha nenhum vestígio de entusiasmo ou alegria. Aquilo para ele era...normal. Já fizera tantas vezes com tantas meninas por ali e Belatriz era apenas mais uma da lista. A mais linda, só que mais uma.

Depois dos típicos comentários de adolescentes masculinos e pervertidos (além da conversa animadíssima sobre a humilhação de Snape), todos decidiram se deitar, pois teriam NOM's em algumas horas. Um deles, no entanto, não conseguia pregar os olhos incomodado com certos pensamentos.

Eram três horas da manhã e, depois de um sonho com Lílian, Tiago despertara virado para o teto do dorsal de sua cama. Sonhara que Ranhoso passara a integrar a equipe de quadribol da Sonserina como apanhador e, por incrível que pareça, Snape era muito bom! Fazia perigosas acrobacias no ar, tentando sempre derruba-lo de cima da vassoura. Não conseguiu tal coisa, contudo, a Grifinória perdeu a partida. Quando a multidão invadiu o gramado, alguém dona de cabelos vermelhos se destacava entre todos pela sua beleza e formosura ia abraçar alguém. Ele, Ranhoso. Sim, ela o abraçava e ele correspondia com afeto até que seus lábios se aproximavam...

Graças a Merlim que acabara com aquilo; só podia ter sido um sonho. Sim, devia ter dormido e sonhara, mas será? Olhou em volta e viu duas camas ocupadas por corpos que conhecia muito bem; Remo nem se mexia e Pedro babava, molhando até a fronha. Sorriu aliviado. Um sonho, apenas isso. Virou do outro lado, deu uns tapinhas para amaciar o travesseiro e puxou as cobertas para si; foi aí que deu-se conta que Sirius sumira outra vez. Sua cama desfeita comprovava que deitara, mas por algum acontecimento, fora mudar de cenário. E sabia exatamente aonde fora...

— Almofadinhas?— Tiago sussurrou bocejando enquanto descia as escadas com passos sonolentos. Um homem de cabelos negros girou um pouco a cabeça para trás e focalizou a nova companhia. Ah, como conhecia seu amigo! Podia adivinhar que Pontas viria atrás dele.

— Está tarde. Por que não está na cama? — se aproximou.

— Virou minha mãe agora?- e pôs-se a admirar o fogo, endireitando o pescoço— Perdi o sono.

—Perdeu o sono ou nem chegou a dormir?

— Ah...os dois- confessou olhando fixamente para o crepitar da lareira.

— Mas...o que te preocupa?Se disser que são as provas eu não vou acreditar...

— Não. Não é isso.

— Então?

Sirius suspirou; se alguém podia ajudar, esse alguém era o animago.

— Estou pensando em me distanciar da Bela.

— O que? — toda a moleza que existia no amigo sumira ao ouvir aquela afirmação.- Se afastar da Bela? Por que? Não me diga que pensou melhor e que não concorda por serem parentes e tudo.

— Não. Não é nada disso— houve uma pausa até continuar. — Sabe, Pontas, você por mais que fique com todas as meninas e faz o que quer com elas, você tem a Lílian. Por mais que briguem e ela te dá foras, está na cara que te adora. Enquanto eu, bem, eu não tenho ninguém.

— O que? Que conversa mais sem rumo é essa, Almofadinhas? — Tiago se surpreendeu. Nunca o ouvira falar assim das garotas; ao contrario, sempre falava o oposto. Que não havia nada melhor do que namora-las e curtir a vida. O que será que havia em seu suco de abóbora?

— Me escute, ok? Para quê continuar com isso? Eu não gosto de Bela e nem ela de mim, então te pergunto para que tanto envolvimento?

— Cara, olha, vai chegar a garota certa. Nós temos que aproveitar a vida enquanto podemos com as erradas. Ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, embora que eu tenha que admitir que ficar com uma sonserina não é uma boa idéia.

— Bela é só envolvimento. Nos tratamos como dois objetos: eu a ela e ela a mim. Cansei de ser um rostinho bonito que as meninas vêm, chegam e pensam que só porque sou homem não posso recusa-las.

— Sirius, não acredito que estou ouvindo você falar isso. Podia imaginar o Pedro ou o Remo fazendo essa confissão, mas não você. Vamos, diga, você é gay?

O puro sangue encarou-o novamente sem demonstrar nenhuma satisfação com o comentário. Ao ver que não teve nenhum êxito com suas palavras, o maroto se retificou.

— Ta bom, ta bom, foi brincadeira. Só que não te entendo, juro. Quer ser como o Ranhoso, que as meninas nem põe o dedo em cima dele com medo de se contaminar com a gordura?

Sirius suspirou. Tinha certeza que aquela conversa com Tiago não seria tão boa assim. Por mais que fosse seu melhor amigo, aquele assunto o moreno não dominava nem um pouco. E, pra falar a verdade, nem ele.

— Olha, adoro as garotas, afinal que homem não gosta? O problemas é que eu por ser eu mesmo, elas me tratam como uma roupa: usam e desusam como querem. O pior é que faço o mesmo sempre e resultado? Sempre estou sozinho. Deve ser ótima ficar como o Frank e a Alice ficam; namorando no sofá, trocando carícias e elogios. Nunca fiz isso, Pontas! Sabe, preciso de carinho às vezes, de sinceridade de alguém que me entenda.

— Ora, e os marotos? Por acaso somos fingidos é?

— Estou falando sexo oposto, Pontas. Quero algo mais profundo. - sua voz foi sumindo enquanto fitava os pés.

O moreno, ao captar a expressão alheia de quase desespero, balançou a cabeça e murmurou.

— Acho mesmo que você virou gay, Almofadinhas. Que é? Virou frutinha?

— Quer saber? Nem sei por que estou aqui perdendo meu tempo com você! Não me entende; pensei que sim, mas não entende. Pense o que quiser, nem estou me importando, ok?

Agindo assim, Sirius se levantou e começou a subir as escadas firme e impacientemente de volta para o quarto. Tiago só observava com tristeza sua reação. O que teria feito ele, Sirius Black, o maior galinha de Hogwarts, pensar assim?

— Eu acho sim que ele é gay. — o maroto ouviu um dos personagens de um dos quadros comentar no ouvido de outro antes que se afastasse de volta para sua cama.

Uma bela e adorável manhã nasceu para os moradores de Hogsmeade e, é claro, para os de Hogwarts. Agradáveis raios de sol invadiam o material transparente dos vidros e atingiam o interior do castelo, fazendo ( em alguns casos) os preguiçosos pularem da cama com a claridade, como Tiago. Ao abrir os olhos constatou que amanhecera e...Merlim, que estava atrasado! Em menos de dez minutos, deveria se apresentar na sala de Minerva para fazer seu exame de transfigurações. Num pulo, correu por todo o quarto numa euforia inquietante, sem problema em acordar alguém, pois todos já se foram. "Nem para me acordar! Que amigos!" pensou enraivecidos. Colocando as vestes quase sem respirar e ao mesmo tempo enfiando as penas de águias, pergaminhos em branco e livros na mochila, tentou acelerar o máximo que podia. Ainda dormente e com a recente preguiça, cometeu algumas barbaridades, como colocar duas meias num pé só ( um erro só reparado quando foi calçar os sapatos). Desceu correndo até o salão principal e, de longe, avistou os três amigos deixando a mesa e indo à saída, justamente em sua direção.

— Onde estão indo? — indagou Tiago limpando o suor da testa com a breve parada. Sirius nem o fitava, olhava para as paredes, chão, qualquer lugar, menos o Pontas.

— Para a sala da prova, senão ficaremos com os piores lugares, igual ontem. Nossa, Pontas, nem penteou o cabelo? — comentou Remo.

O rapaz apenas deu uma sacudida nele para ajeita-lo, quando na verdade deixara-o pior do que antes.

— Vamos? — questionou o lobisomem.

— Não posso, tenho que comer alguma coisa senão vou desmaiar no meio do exame.

— Relaxa, peguei alguns biscoitos para você. — disse Rabicho lhe entregando um saquinho fechado, que Tiago hesitou em pegar.

— Não é aqueles bolinhos "grude de dente", é? — ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não— o garoto gordinho e desengonçado riu— são biscoitos mesmo.

— Obrigado por ninguém me avisar. –— agradeceu sarcasticamente. — Quase perco a hora por culpa de vocês.

O quarteto caminha lentamente para a sala de McGonnagal, dando tempo suficiente para o "atrazildo"se alimentar.

— Pensei que o Almofadinha fosse te chamar- respondeu Rabicho- ele foi o último que saiu do quarto.

Por um breve instante, os olhares de Sirius e Tiago se encontraram durante o trajeto, mas divergiram sem demora. Por mais que tentasse negar sua estúpida família tradicional, o bruxo herdara o orgulho e levaria isso até o fim no túmulo.

— Creio que o Almofadinhas nem se preocupou com isso, o que acho que deveria faze-lo. — respondeu o apanhador dando uma mordida num biscoito de rosquinha quase se engasgando com a fala abafada.

— Oras, passou a se importar com a minha opinião, Pontas?- ironizou o animago.

Ao perceber o clima de tensão, Remo parou e fitou de uma para o outro com uma cara de poucos amigos, obrigando o grupo parar com a caminhada.

— Não acredito que brigaram de novo! — censurou.

O esportista, impaciente, retrucou com mal-humor.

—Vamos, já estamos atrasados.— e, quando ia voltar a andar, ouviu uma agradável e conhecida voz de longe.

—Remo!

Os quatro se voltaram para o lado oposto do corredor e viram duas moças vindo correndo até eles quatro. Uma era Lílian, com seus inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos flutuando com o vento formado pelo seu movimento de rapidez ao longo do corredor. Mais atrás, acompanhava-a com passo mais lento uma morena muito bonita de olhos negros e que aparentava ter uns quinze anos. Quando a monitora se aproximou, o rapaz começou a sacudir furiosamente seus fios de cabelo ( embora não precisasse), tentando-lhe chamar atenção de seu lírio como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma partida de quadribol. Porém, todo esforço foi em vão.

— Remo— repetiu ofegante— a sala da prova mudou. É a do quinto andar agora.

— Sério? Por que?

— Sério, não sei o motivo. Vamos, todos já estão lá.

— Claro. Err Lily...quem é sua amiga? Acho que não nos conhecemos. — observou calculadamente.

— Ah, que cabeça a minha! Com a correria esqueci de apresentá-la. Gente, essa aqui é a Fernanda Carvalho; acabou de ser transferida de Beuxabatons.

Por um instante, os olhos negros e brilhantes de Fernanda se encontraram com os verdes de Sirius.

N/A: Olá...essa é minha 1a fanfic sem ser Tonks/Lupin e fiquei muito insegura de faze-la. Tive essa idéia pois minha amiga Fefa Black, que é apaixonada por Sirius Black, fazia aniversário e por isso decidi dar um presente: esta estória que vocês estão lendo. Muito obrigada mesmo por isso. Bem, agora vocês sabem de onde vem o nome da personagem, não ?

Angélica B. Malfoy: Fiquei muito feliz que você gostou. Nunca em minha vida escrevi um trailer então ainda sou novata. Me esforçarei para que a fic seja boa e, como vc tambem é autora, sabe que a fic depende muito d incentivos dos leitores. Obrigada pelo coments.

Ginny Danae Malfoy: Posso t garantir que nessa historia o q não vai faltar é conflito. Pode deixar que continuarei sim, só se a fic não tiver reconhecimento. Ai, eu paro d escrever. Obrigada pelo post.

Fefa: Nossa, voce sabe que eu adoro reviews desse tamanho. Sim, vc já me disse q amou o trailer, mas fico satisfeita em saber d novo. Não esquece q o Snape também vai aprontar nessa também. É claro q ele não vai querer estuprar a Fefa ( "Ufa!" Vc de ter pensado). Siri, six...quais outros apelidos p/ ele vc vai arranjar? Vc irá querer se chamar d Black até o fim da sua vida, ne? Obrigada pelo ultimo post.

Beijos e obrigada mais uma vez...não esqueçam de comentar, sim?

Gude Potter


	3. O Primeiro acidente

2. O Primeiro Acidente

Ah ruiva, a sua cabeça é perfeita! Não há nada de errado com ela. — comentou com a boca cheia Tiago, enquanto dava uma boa mordida no pão doce e deixava uma certa quantidade de melado em volta de seus beiços. Lily apenas o fitou, franzindo a testa para aquilo. Além de ser arrogante e prepotente, nem conhecia os modos básicos de educação numa conversa. Que impressão a nova colega poderia ter dos alunos de Hogwarts? Sem se importar com a aparência, o moreno continuou, ignorando o aborrecimento alheio. — E mesmo porque, sua boca está nela.

Nisso, a moça corou violentamente, chegando-se a confundir a pele branda de sua face com seus cabelos bem-cuidados num único tom.

— Potter, eu já me acostumei com seu baixo nível, mas a Fernanda aqui não. Não poderia ser gentil pelo menos uma vez em sua vida? O que ela iria pensar?

Pensaria que vocês têm uma turma muito legal! — a novata sorriu, dirigindo seus olhares por todo o grupinho reunido no meio do corredor enquanto alunos apressados corriam por este para chegar em suas salas antes que ficassem para fora ou, na pior das hipóteses, ganhassem uma suspensão. — Na minha outra escola não era assim. — e abaixou a cabeça com um certo quê saudosista.

— Gente, vamos logo! Ficaremos sem lugares se nos atrasarmos mais ainda do que já estamos. — falou o lobisomem. Sabia que uma conversa ali duraria uma eternidade.

— Obrigada Remo, pelo menos alguém aqui me ouve.

A grifinória jogou um olhar aborrecido a Tiago, que limpava a boca com as mangas das veste. Era impressionante como o jogador de quadribol mais cobiçado da escola se diminuía na presença da garota; se humilhava, se fazia de bobo e charmoso ao mesmo tempo. O importante era que nunca desistia e amava Lily; não a deixaria em paz nunca. Os seis alunos tomaram rumo para o quinto andar com a ruiva na liderança. Andava com passos largos e decididos, como se estivesse cobrindo pegadas deixadas por alguém que passara antes por ali, pois tamanhas eram sua força e irritação. Tentando acompanhar a monitora, Fernanda deu alguns passos em falsos com a pressa, fazendo-a cambalear na quase corrida trajetória. Tentando memorizar rapidamente os corredores num flash, se distraía com muita facilidade, dando trombadas em archotes terrestres (que por sorte estavam apagados, do contrário queimariam suas madeixas negras) e em um ou outro aluno desavisado que vinha em direção oposta a ela, porém não havia como evitar a colisão. Todos aqueles quadros em movimento, fantasmas flutuando no ar como brumas, aquele aspecto britânico que conhecia há tanto tempo; tudo a tirava da realidade.

Ainda com a cabeça nas nuvens e olhando enfeitiçada para o teto pelos detalhes, sentiu um forte empurrão no seu ombro direito e, ao mesmo tempo, uma mão puxando-a para trás com brusquidão. A primeira coisa que viu foi o garoto gordinho e com cara de roedor, além de colega de Lily, passar apressado por ela no caminho para poder acompanhar seus amigos mais de perto. O puxão, no entanto, foi dado pelo moreno amigo da ruiva. Se não fosse por ele, teria sido derrubada no chão por causa do "rato". Este não era o rapaz que lhe mandara cantadas, mas o outro que não dissera nada na breve conversa que tiveram. Após recuar, Fernanda olhou outra vez para o adolescente que lhe auxiliou. Ele era tão lindo...

Eu... — perdeu a fala. Como podia acontecer isso bem naquele momento? Sempre ficava muda quando numa situação de desconcerto e aquilo já virara hábito para ela. Ele, do outro lado, a mirava com um breve sorriso nos lábios (e que lábios!), admirando sua confusão.- Eu ..quase...

Vamos Almofadinhas. — a voz de Remo soou distante e ofegante. Isso fez com que Sirius desviasse seu olhar para o nada, um escuro vindo de uma porta além do corredor que se encontrava. Provavelmente os marotos deviam estar no andar superior.

— Vamos — simplesmente disse quanto desatou a correr como se fosse hipnotizado pela voz lembrando-o da prova de transfigurações.

—Burra! — murmurou para si própria a besteira que fizera; "nem ao menos agradeci!" e passou a seguir o rapaz, mas desta vez sem tirar os olhos de seu guia.

Segundos depois da correria, chegaram numa sala quadrada onde todos os demais alunos já haviam se ajeitado em suas carteiras (com exceção de Tiago, Rabicho e Aluado, pois procuravam um lugar bom para se sentarem). Lily, por outro lado, fora até a frente e conversava baixinho, com o peito arfando e a testa brilhando ocasionalmente com suor de acordo com a incidência dos raios de luzes que lhe tocavam, com uma senhora de cabelos castanhos quase que grisalhos, um vestido negro e um broche na gola bem no meio do pescoço. Esta apenas assentia seriamente tudo o que a aluna dizia. Depois de um tempo, a ruiva pôs suas coisas numa carteira próxima à mesa dos professores, depois fez um coque nos cabelos, mas não os prendeu. Apenas queria tirá-los de seu rosto, jogando-os para trás.

"Que ótimo! Hoje deve ser o dia internacional do mico!" pensou Fernanda ao ver todos sentados e esperando o início da prova, enquanto ela permanecia em frente a porta do lado de dentro. Alguns batiam com a ponta da pena na mesa demonstrando impaciência, outros segurando a cabeça na mão com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e ela ali, no fundo da sala, sem saber o que fazer ou com quem falar. Em Beauxbatons sempre existia uma monitora em cada sala para orientar os estudantes quando tinham dúvidas (o que era uma coisa fresca em sua opinião, contudo queria muito que estivesse na França naquele momento). A mulher que Lily lhe falara antes veio em sua direção e, não sabendo o que fazer, a garota saiu do meio do caminho, desbloqueando-o para a senhora passar e seguir pela porta, o que não aconteceu. A bruxa veio até Fernanda e sussurrou para a morena num tom severo.

A senhorita Evans me disse que é a senhorita quem foi transferida, não é isso?

— Isso mesmo, senhora. — respondeu cabisbaixa como se tivesse medo de receber uma detenção, afinal não conhecia os costumes daquela escola.

— Sei. O professor Dumbledore me contou mais ou menos o caso. Espero mesmo que sua avó melhore.

— Obrigada, senhora.

Bem, como pode ver, tenho que aplicar minha prova agora e não posso conversar mais. Encarregarei Evans de lhe mostrar tudo aqui nesse breve tempo que permanecerá conosco neste ano letivo. Espere em frente do Lago até a hora do almoço, sim? É um lugar tranqüilo quando não é importunado.

Claro. Farei como a senhora me disse. Obrigada mais uma vez.— a garota sorriu, mas não teve retribuição. Como assim um lugar que é tranqüilo quando não importunado? Será por causa da tão famosa Lula Gigante?

Minerva saiu andando em direção ao quadro negro e, graças às suas experiências com os professores, deu meia volta e começou a retomar sua trilha pelo corredor. Antes, porém, não pôde reprimir uma vontade de lançar um olhar de esgueira sobre um certo rapaz moreno sentado na última carteira da sala, preocupado em jogar sua cabeça para trás para se livrar dos incômodos fios em sua testa. Mais uma vez aqueles olhos a atraíram com os seus como se fossem imãs. Arrg...por que sentia-se tão incomodada com isso?

OOOOOO

O início de verão é muito bom. Sempre foi. Já começavam suas características desde o fim da primavera, com sua manhã gelada e o resto do dia um calor infernal. Depois de alguns minutos tentando achar o caminho para a parte externa do castelo, encontrou-o. Deixou a porta e foi andando sem rumo pelos jardins da escola. Viu uma árvore grande e de tronco grosso, o que lhe chamou atenção, afinal nunca vira espécie assim na França ; num relance de segundo poderia jurar em vê-la se movimentar. "Não, estou ficando louca. Foi o vento. O vento. Árvores não se mexem! Ou as daqui sim?"Questionou-se duvidosa ao ver os galhos se moverem livremente apesar do vento nem estar tão forte assim. Mais a frente, viu um homem enorme entrando numa quase choupana na orla de uma Floresta um tanto sombria. "Céus! Agora mesmo tenho certeza que estou tendo alucinações! Estou vendo gigantes aqui! Até Madame Maxime é menor." E continuou andando até chegar na margem de uma silenciosa extensão de água. Tudo calmo, sem gritos de alunos, nenhum funcionário chato para lhe aborrecer... hummm...e aquele lago parecia tão convidativo...

Sentou-se em sua beirada e tirou delicadamente os sapatos e as meias três quartos. Aquele não era o uniforme de Hogwarts, embora a roupa que Lily lhe arrumara fosse muito parecida: camisa branca, gravata preta, saia colegial e um sobretudo sem símbolo algum. Quando finalmente ficou descalça, colocou seus pés lentamente dentro do lago e expirou. Tão gostosa aquela água e na temperatura ideal. Bem, já que tinha que esperar por três horas o término do exame, podia relaxar.

OOOOOO

— Ah, tava realmente fácil a prova de hoje.

— Aluado, para você tudo é fácil! — Resmungou Rabicho entediado. — Ei Pontas, o que foi? — perguntou ele voltando-se para o amigo.

— Cara, tô morrendo de fome. Não comi quase nada de manhã. Eu comeria um lobo até.

— Opa, cai fora, Pontas.— defendeu-se Remo. Conhecia muito bem suas brincadeirinhas, especialmente as maliciosas.

— Ai Aluado, você sempre bancando o certinho. Me dá nos nervos de vez em quando. Não me referia a isso. Me referia a comer de verdade; comida, sabe?- fez uns gestos infantis com as mãos, demonstrando total inocência, o que era meio estranho ver isso vindo de Tiago Potter, o conquistador de Hogwarts.— Não é Almofadinhas?— perguntou ao amigo que ficara mais para trás. Era sempre assim. Quando brigavam, depois nem se lembravam o motivo da divergência e do nada voltavam a se falar como se nada aconteceu. Isso era tão comum...

— O que? — o maroto voltou para a realidade olhando quase que assustado para os lados.

— Ei, em que mundo você está Almofadinhas? Acho que você era quem devia se chamar de Aluado e não eu. — disse Lupin ajeitando a alça de sua mochila que começara a lhe apertar no ombro.

— Querem me deixar em paz por um minuto? — pediu rispidamente sem fitar ninguém diretamente.

Dessa forma, os outros três pararam de andar e se voltaram para o amigo, vendo-o de uma maneira inquisidora.

— Que foi agora, Sirius? — perguntou Pedro se esquecendo de usar seu apelido.

— O que foi o que? — retrucou mal-humorado e fazendo cara de cínico.

— Não finja, conhecemos você muito bem. Pode ir falando. — ordenou Remo.

Ah marotos, e vocês não sabem? É obvio que ele está pensando na garota nova. Vocês não viram que o pouco tempo que ela ficou na sala da Minerva ele não tirou os olhos de cima dela? — Tiago abriu o jogo, voltando a andar na direção do Salão Principal para o almoço. É, sempre era difícil esconder algo, ainda mais do animago. Viviam juntos, tinham a mesma opinião sobre tudo (ou quase tudo); como enganá-lo? Era mais fácil fazê-lo com sua mãe do que com Tiago.

— Na garota nova? — fingiu-se de desentendido, acelerando ainda mais o ritmo de seus passos.

— Não tente disfarçar Almofadinhas. Ela é realmente muito bonita.

—Sim, mas já vou avisando que não quero nada com ela!

— Não comece Sirius. De santo, você não tem nada. Sei quais são suas intenções perfeitamente com uma garota, ok? Te conheço muito bem, senhor Black.

— Só que dessa vez, a sua mente poluída está errada. Só achei a moça simpática, foi só.— disse simplesmente ainda sem encarar os amigos. Entretanto, um músculo em sua bochecha o traiu, porque se movimentou ligeiramente.

— Simpática? Você nunca achou uma garota simpática. Vocês nem trocaram uma palavra! — argumentou Remo.

— Querem saber? Acho que prefiro o antigo Sirius. — comentou Rabicho.

— Vocês não me entendem, nem sei por que estou aqui conversando sobre isso com vocês! — arrebatou o rapaz.

—Ah, não me venha com aquela viadice de novo! Sabemos muito bem o que quer com

ela! — Pontas sorriu maliciosamente e viu que o amigo apenas piscou desconcertado. Isso que acontecia por ter um passado que o condenasse e, se não fosse ele mesmo, diria que Potter estaria com toda a razão.

— Desculpe — falou Remo, fazendo pose de intelectual na conversa. — Mas que papo é esse?

— O Almofadinhas me contou ontem que queria encontrar o grande amor da vida dele.— Tiago começou a rir, depois de fazer uma pose quase que teatral, mostrando aquilo como se fosse um dramalhão.

— Não exagere, Pontas! — retificou o amigo um pouco corado. O simples fato de revelar que ele, o garanhão, parara com seus namoricos não lhe agradava nem um pouco. É como um leão sem sua juba. Humilhado, indefeso, recatado... — Não sei nada sobre a garota.

Mas isso nunca foi impedimento para você, Almofadinhas — falou Rabicho rindo do próprio comentário.

— Olhem aqui, querem me deixar em paz? Não posso nem olhar para nenhuma garota sem ganhar fama de cafajeste?

É difícil agora, cara — disse Remo.

Querendo parar o mais rápido com aquela discussão sem nexo, Sirius apertou ainda mais seu andar e entrou mais a frente no Salão Principal, deixando os três para trás.

— Como se não o conhecêssemos... — murmurou Potter. — Ele pode querer bancar o anjo caído, mas nunca poderá se livrar da carga genética. Vejam a prima dele.

E olharam para Belatriz na mesa da Sonserina. A moça, que era indiscutivelmente linda, parecia se divertir muito com uma conversa que iniciara com um rapaz moreno nada atraente, mas cheio de anéis de ouro nos dedos e vestes bastante novas para um fim de ano letivo. O que mais levaria uma Black a falar com alguém assim? Dinheiro! Coisa que se distanciava drasticamente dos dogmas de Sirius.

Ao verem, este já se acomodara no lugar de sempre e começara a se servir de lasanha com os talheres de ouro. Não muito longe dali, Lily trocava idéias animadamente com uma loira também muito bonita, mas segundo as más línguas, nada inteligente. Um rostinho de veela numa mente de trasgo. Contudo, isso não foi nenhum motivo para Sirius rejeitá-la, muito pelo contrário. Para que conversa quando se tinha uma relíquia como aquela ao seu lado? Ou embaixo, dependendo do caso...

— Ei amor, como foi em transfiguração? — perguntou Tiago à ruiva, que parou com sua conversa e sua expressão mudou rapidamente.

— Se me chamar de amor mais uma vez Potter, eu juro que te mando para a Ala Hospitalar. Tenha mais educação. Eu estou conversando! E é Evans para você! — assim, lhe deu as costas, voltando seu diálogo com a loira.

— Eu também te amo! Mas me diga, onde está sua amiga? Aquela novata? — disse se servindo de purê de batatas. Tal pergunta fez Black praticamente pular da cadeira. Conhecia perfeitamente as intenções do melhor amigo para seu azar (ou sorte, talvez).

Entretanto, a reação de Lily não foi diferente. Ergueu o pescoço e passou a procurar por algo pelo salão, o que foi meio difícil por haver vários alunos em pé.

— Droga, eu esqueci da Fernanda. Mas ela deve ter vindo; Dumbledore a trouxe mais cedo para conhecer essa parte do Castelo.

— Não seria aquela menina sentada ao lado da Belatriz na mesa da Sonserina? — perguntou Tiago desinteressado; só o fez para provocar rebuliço com a informação.

Sirius, que tomava suco de abóbora, se engasgou e passou a tossir repetidamente, batendo no próprio peito para que parasse com a ajuda de Pedro que lhe dava tapinhas nas costas. O que Fernanda poderia estar fazendo lá?

— Vou buscá-la. Dumbledore me pediu para não a deixar durante sua adaptação aqui. — Lily falou baixinho.

— Mas o que estaria fazendo lá? — indagou Remo.

— Talvez...não tenha me visto. — e acariciando os lábios devagar, a ruiva observava a cena. A nova amiga não conversava com ninguém lá e isso sempre era um tanto chato quando se ia para um lugar onde não conhecia ninguém. Como se lembrava dos primeiros dias de Hogwarts! Não podia deixa-la lá... — Eu já volto.

E saiu da mesa, atravessando metade do salão, e indo até a "mesa inimiga". Nesse tempo, dois dos marotos ficaram olhando no que daria aquilo. A moça foi até lá e trocou algumas palavras com Fernanda, que num momento concordou com a cabeça. No entanto, algo aconteceu. Quando se distanciava de seu banco para sair da mesa, Belatriz colocou um pé em sua frente para que tropeçasse e derrubasse seu prato cheio de lasanha. A morena de fato cambaleou, mas pôde segurar a comida antes que tudo a sujasse e, graças à rapidez de Lily, que sacou a varinha a tempo, um feitiço foi lançado para que a ex- aluna de Beauxbatons não caísse no meio do Salão.

Aparentemente, nenhum professor viu, pois conversavam muito seriamente, talvez sobre os ataques de um tal Lord das Trevas. A Mesa da Sonserina se encheu de risos com a cena e a garota ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Evans. Snape era um dos que participaram da brincadeira de mal gosto (junto com Belatriz) e estava sentado bem próximo ao ocorrido. Ao ver que a amiga ia jogar uma azaração para a sonserina puro-sangue, Fernanda a impediu.

Não Lily, deixa para lá.

A ruiva, pensando melhor, abaixou a guarda.

— Agradeça que não tenho poder suficiente para não lhe dar uma detenção Black, senão isso não ficaria assim.

— Estou morrendo de medo, sangue-ruim. — provocou Belatriz com sua inconfundível maldade no olhar.

Todos voltaram a rir novamente, o que chamou a atenção do pessoal da Grifinória.

— Parece que deu problema lá. — comentou Rabicho mais preocupado com sua comida. Sirius e Tiago, porém, não puderam deixar de observar.

— Melhor parar com isso, Seboso. Aliás, já lavou suas cuecas hoje? — perguntou a ruiva ao ver o rapaz morrer de dar risada.

Sua expressão se tornou indecifrável de repente. Era difícil concluir se, em pensamento, ele a xingava ou estudava a idéia de amaldiçoa-la. O pessoal dali riu ainda mais e essa foi a deixa para Lily e Fernanda saírem sem serem percebidas. Ao chegarem na mesa da Grifinória, a monitora se sentou de um lado e a acompanhante junto de Sirius Black. Contudo, ao ver que quem faria companhia durante a refeição era aquele gentil rapaz que lhe ajudara de manhã a não ser pisoteada, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e quase derrubou o prato e tudo que nele havia. Por reflexo, Sirius foi rápido e a ajudou, envolvendo seus rígidos braços em torno dela e, com um corte no ar com a varinha, impediu que um desastre acontecesse. Que bom que ainda tinha alguns reflexos gerados graças aos jogos de quadribol com Tiago nas férias!

Aquela tão conhecida perda de voz voltou e atacou a moça, deixando-a incapaz de agradecer pela ajuda. Não sabia se o motivo foi a excelente velocidade com que ele fizera tudo ou o fato de ter sido _ele_ quem fizera tudo. Entendendo a confusão dela, Sirius a soltou e voltou a sentar-se, o que fez Pontas querer pular de tanto rir com a cena.

— Não ligue para eles. Sonserinos é a pior raça de bruxos que já existiu. — comentou Remo adicionando mais suco em seu copo.

— É sempre assim?

— Direto. Você não viu o que fizemos ontem com o Seboso. — falou Tiago com um sorriso lembrando-se do agradável momento do dia anterior.

— O que fizeram? — ela se inclinou na mesa curiosa para ouvir melhor.

Ah, nada. Os alunos do quinto ano sempre são sem-graça, com algumas exceções, é claro, viu Remo? — a monitora deu uma piscadela para o amigo a sua frente, coisa que um certo animago não gostou.— Mas conte, o que está fazendo aqui na Inglaterra, Fernanda ?

— Não me chame de Fernanda. É um nome muito comprido e eu não gosto muito. Prefiro Fefa — e sorriu. Colocou um pouco de lasanha na boca e, depois que terminara de mastigar, começou — Bem, antes eu morava aqui na Inglaterra, mas minha família é descendente brasileira. Sabem, ainda bebê, vim para cá e anos depois fui enviada para a França. Não gosto muito daquele lugar. É só gente rica e nojenta. Sabem, não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho que o interior de uma pessoa está muito além de dinheiro e coisas materiais. Tive que estudar em Beauxbatons forçada. Já devem ter reparado que não tenho o mínimo sotaque francês, não? Estive anos lá, até que minha avó adoeceu e tive que voltar. Sou a única neta dela e como sou sozinha... — curiosamente sua voz foi morrendo.

— Como assim é sozinha? — indagou Tiago sem entender.

A moça apenas olhou para sua comida e, por reflexo ou não, Sirius podia jurar que vira uma lágrima saindo dos olhos e logo sendo reprimida por uma de sua mãos femininas discretamente. Lupin também reparou no estranho fato e, suspeitando que aquele não seria um bom assunto para se falar, perguntou:

— Mas sua avó é de Londres?

— Não. Daqui de Hogsmeade. Por isso vim para cá. Não sei quanto tempo terei que estudar aqui. Sabe, tenho tanta saudade das cidades grandes... — e fez uma cara um pouco mais agradável.

— Mas já estamos no fim do ano letivo. Não seria inteligente você vir depois do verão?

— Sim, mas acontece que Dumbledore achou melhor porque não estou começando a escola no primeiro ano como sempre acontece. Ele acha que é melhor eu me adaptar antes do sexto ano começar.

— Ah, então vai estudar com a gente. Por curiosidade...em que casa ficará? — Tiago limpou sua boca com o guardanapo.

— Grifinória. O chapéu Seletor me escolheu ontem à noite. Sabem, não sei se estou no caminho certo. Ele me disse que tenho um pouco de características sonserinas.

— Err...bate na madeira, menina. Você viu como hostis eles são. — disse Lily.

— Pois é.

— O que você fazia com a Belatriz? — perguntou Sirius interessado.

— Ah, o nome dela é Belatriz? É a pessoa mais grossa que já conheci. Na verdade, pensei que vocês sentariam lá, por isso fui naquela mesa. Não conheço os métodos daqui.

— Logo você se acostuma. — encorajou Remo amavelmente.

A moça apenas sorriu, corando um pouco. Conversa vai e conversa vem, foram feitas as devidas apresentações, isso deixou Fefa muito mais à vontade com os novos amigos. Contou como eram os costumes franceses, a escola e sobre suas traquinagens lá.Os assuntos dela agradaram bastante Sirius, que nunca passara tanto tempo conversando. Não eram assuntos vagos ou extravagantes como os de Bela (quando se comunicavam) ou monótonos. Confessou-lhe que odiava as aulas de poções e que a antiga professora tinha uma certa cisma com sua pessoa, mas que há um tempo atrás fora demitida. No fundo, estava muito feliz de sair de lá e estudar num lugar novo.

— Vocês foram até o lago hoje? A água está tão quentinha. — falou pensativa.

— O Lago fica muito bonito nesta época do ano. Não é, Almofadinhas? — Tiago se voltou para Sirius, que o olhou sem entender. — Que tal apresentar à Fefa as redondezas?

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ah, sabia onde aquilo iria parar.

Acho que não, Pontas. Isto é, não vai dar. Talvez outra hora — e sorriu encabulado. Nunca fora assim com ninguém. Sempre aceitava qualquer coisa que aparecesse na sua frente sem pensar duas vezes. O que acontecera?

— Por que não? Afinal, você é quem está com o mapa. — provocou Remo.

Que mapa? — questionou Lily. Tudo o que vinha daqueles quatro era de se desconfiar, ainda mais um artefato.

— Ora ruiva, o Sirius conhece cada detalhe dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Poderia mostrar tudo à Fefa com grande facilidade. Você quer? — perguntou à morena.

— Eu...eu adoraria.— a moça ruborizou, porém não o olhou nos olhos.

— Além do mais Almofadinhas, você não tem aula de adivinhação agora. Pode levar o tempo que quiser e ela não é obrigada a assistir a nenhuma aula.

— Bem...

— Puxa, olhem o horário. Logo começa a aula e eu odiaria perder adivinhação.

— Desde quando Tiago?— perguntou Lily franzindo o rosto com aquilo. O maroto nunca se preocupava em matar ou não as aulas. Por que seria diferente agora?

— Vai ralhar comigo se quero ser um aluno exemplar, amor? Não entendo as mulheres às vezes. — contrariada, a ruiva se revoltou e saiu da mesa sem falar mais nada. Ao ver o efeito, o maroto imitou-a, junto com os outros dois amigos. — Bom, vamos nessa. Até mais, crianças.

E acenou, deixando o casal sozinho no meio da mesa quase vazia da Grifinória.

— Er...então...vamos até o Lago? — perguntou Sirius desconcertado pela situação.

— Claro, eu adoraria!

E não demorou nada para que ambos largassem seus lugares e saíssem do ambiente para o descontentamento de alguém não muito longe dali.

OOOOOO

— Hogwarts é um lugar muito tranqüilo. Você irá gostar. — falava ele caminhando sem pressa na direção do Lago.

— Não parece. Os Sonserinos têm muitas brigas com vocês, grifinórios, não? —perguntou Fefa admirando a beleza do cenário naquele fim de Primavera.

— Bem, é que você pegou a história no meio. Sabia que muitos dos seguidores de Voldemort foram sonserinos?

— Merlim, não diga esse nome! É horrível, é como se _ele _estivesse aqui agora. — censurou assustada.

— Uma pessoa não pode fugir de seus medos. Devemos enfrentá-los mesmo que não o vençamos.

Quem visse não acreditaria naquilo. Sirius Black conversando sem estar encostando em nenhuma parte de um corpo feminino! Aquilo era quase que impossível e não se via todo dia. A cada pouco, arrumavam um assunto diferente para discutir e trocar opiniões. Fefa não tinha irmãos e, o único do grifinório, não era lá um exemplo de companheiro.

— Me desculpe por esta manhã.

— Pelo que?

— Você me segurou no corredor para não cair. Se não o fizesse, eu estaria com minha avó agora por pisoteamento.

Os dois riram juntos.

— Não há de quê. Pensei que tinha te machucado porque você não me respondeu nada.

— Ah, eu sou desligada assim mesmo. Não ligue. Ufa, finalmente chegamos. Uma boa caminhada do Castelo até aqui, não?

Sirius assentiu. Fefa se agachou e começou a tirar os sapatos pela segunda vez naquele dia e, sem seguida, a meia. O maroto, por mais que se esforçasse em não olhar (se é que tentava), falhava. Não pode deixar de lhe escapar, era mais forte que ele próprio. Voltando-se de pé, Fefa mergulhou o pé até metade do tornozelo e arrastou-o na água, sentindo-a massagear e, até um certo ponto, relaxar. Segundos depois, sentou-se na beirada.

— Está muito bom. Ponha os seus também aqui. É refrescante.

— Não sei...

— Ah, não me leve a mal, mas você não tem cara de ser certinho igual o seu amigo Remo; você parece ser bem rebelde.

Mais uma vez, riram juntos, mas agora Sirius mostrou os seus belos dentes brancos e jogou sua cabeça para trás num gesto prazeroso. A aluna poderia jurar que viu seus olhos vivos brilharem de excitação.

— Digamos que sou um rapazinho que não gosta de regras.

— Parece mesmo.

Copiando a amiga, tirou seus sapatos e meias e pôs seus pés na água morna. Uma temperatura muito boa aquela e fresca, como Fefa falara. Coitado dos marotos. Eles naquela sala quente e sufocante tendo aula de adivinhação, o que era um saco em sua opinião aquela disciplina. Era muito mais agradável ficar ali com a moça.

Uma breve brisa fez os cabelos dela balançarem harmoniosamente, deixando-a mais bonita ainda. Em seu olhar havia uma certa tristeza, algo saudosista assim como naquela manhã. Talvez estivesse pensando na ex-escola, na avó doente, nas amigas francesas. Como poderia saber? Lembrou-se de Remo e sua peculiar timidez. Estava parecendo ele! Verdade que nunca tivera ... uma conversa inteligente com uma garota antes, ainda mais com aquele clima calmo e natural. Droga! O que acontecia com ele?

— Essa é a parte mais legal do castelo. — ela quebrou o silêncio, o que fez Sirius se espantar. Geralmente, as mulheres apenas ficavam sentadas quietas e observando a paisagem; não puxando assunto na companhia masculina, apenas partiam para o ataque com ele. Fernanda diferente, não tirava os olhos das montanhas longínquas.

— Não me diga que conhece todo o castelo?

— Claro que não. Mas o que pode ser mais lindo do que essa imagem?

— Agora poderá vê-la sempre, já que vai morar em Hogsmeade. O que sua avó tem?

— Os feitiços estão falhando com a idade, sabe? O curandeiro disse que é normal, mas minha avó é tão exagerada às vezes...

— Por que diz isso?

Charmosamente, ela arrumou uma das madeixas sobre a testa para trás da orelha antes de falar para o acompanhante, que não perdeu nenhum detalhe da cena.

— Porque além de ser puro sangue, quer que todos os elfos a sirvam ainda mais do que antes agora com essa doença. Para ela, seria uma humilhação fazer uma xícara de chá com as próprias mãos sem magia. Eu acho isso um absurdo! Não bastar ter aquelas criaturas trabalhando como escravos agora estão duas vezes mais.— e parou um pouco para respirar, porém logo continuou — Não gosto muito deles. Acho-os interesseiros e falsos, mas fazer o que?

— Eu também os detesto. O elfo da Mansão Black é ridículo, mentiroso, age como se fosse o servo mais leal que já existiu desde de que mundo é mundo.

— São seres realmente irritantes.

— É. E seus pais? Também são como sua avó?

Mais uma vez Fefa se calou. Na hora do almoço, Sirius, que pensou ter visto-a lacrimejar, se esquecera totalmente ao lhe perguntar sobre ela ser sozinha. Tomando coragem, a moça disse numa única vez.

— Meus pais morreram há uns anos, quando entrei em Beauxbatons. Pensei que ia sentir falta deles, mas não foi tão duro assim. Sabe, sempre fui independente na vida. Me entristeço de vez em quando, só que logo passa. — e deu uma pausa. — Como a minha avó sempre quis que eu tivesse uma educação fina, me mandou para a França, afinal tudo aconteceu na idade de entrar para a escola.

Por que não veio para Hogwarts?

Minha avó não gosta muito de vocês, mas por favor, não me leve a mal por isso.

Caramba, eu esperaria qualquer resposta, menos essa. — Sirius riu bobamente.

Parece exagero, né? Nunca me acostumei a viver como puro sangue e ter uma fortuna tão grande que servia mais para ser admirada do que ser usada com algum propósito benéfico. Há tantos bruxos realmente talentosos e nascidos trouxa por aí que valem muito mais do que todo o dinheiro do mundo. — O olhar de Fefa se perdia no horizonte banhado pela luz radiante do sol de primavera.

— Eu acho o mesmo. Até saí de casa por causa disso no verão passado.

— Mesmo? Me conte!— ela se voltou para ele.

— Não é lá uma grande história.

— Mas eu quero saber. Se não me contar, me informarei de outra forma. Nunca desisto tão fácil. — e sorriu meigamente.

Visivelmente contrariado, Sirius se levantou e tirou lentamente sua varinha das vestes e passou a girar entre os dedos. Por uma fração de segundo, Fefa pensou que o rapaz a atacaria por causa de sua ousadia. Talvez ele fosse alguém que não gostasse de falar de sua vida intima e sua insistência o havia aborrecido, embora parecesse ser um rapaz espirituoso. Cuidadosamente, colocou sua mão sobre sua varinha também, mas por cima do sobretudo para não chamar atenção. Certa vez, aprendera em Beauxbatons a ser cuidadosa com tudo, desde a aparência (claro!) até a se defender na mais perigosa situação.

O maroto, entretanto, começou a lançar pequenos raios vermelhos sobre a superfície do lago como se fossem pedrinhas, que batiam na água, faziam uma parábola no ar e voltava a tocar na água, sempre seguindo esse ritmo até se perder de vista. Lançando vários desses consecutivos, confessou com a cara ainda contestada.

— Bem, não há muito o que contar. Minha família inteira com sua mania puro-sangue me fez perder a paciência rapidinho. Deixei todos para trás: pai, mãe, irmão, avós, todos e passei a morar com o Tiago.

— Sério?

— Sim, por que?

— Cara, que máximo! Nunca tive a chance de me rebelar nem nada, mas admiro muito quem o faz. Isso mostra que você deve ser corajoso.

— Bem, sem querer mostrar arrogância nem nada... — ele sorriu vaidosamente. — eu sou bem corajoso sim.

— Ah é? — perguntou ela com a cabeça inclinada para cima e um sorriso desafiador. — Só quero ver qual será a sua reação quando a Lula Gigante sair do lago e te perseguir por ficar perturbando-a com esses feitiços.

— Acha mesmo que tenho medo daquela aberração? Eu a faço de besta com os olhos fechados. — disse com um ar de superioridade. Enquanto discutiam, nenhum dos dois percebeu que ao longo do tempo aquelas águas iam ganhando maiores movimentos.

— Não me leve a mal, mas a humildade não é muito o seu forte, não?

— Bem, eu...

Nisso, algo saiu de dentro do Lago com um grande estrondo, molhando toda a margem, inclusive eles.

— Mas o que...? — Almofadinhas falou enquanto inutilmente tentava se secar passando as mãos no rosto e torcendo as extremidades das vestes, contudo, parou ao contemplar o monstro que saía de dentro da água.

Algo pontudo e enrugado estava à mostra. Uma espécie de chapéu de bruxa, mas muito, muito maior e com cor rosea. Aquilo ia cada vez mais aumentando até que seus olhos do tamanho de duas goles negras e saltadas foram expostos. Os tentáculos fixos ao que seria boca para nós, humanos, possuíam seis outros tentáculos do mesmo tamanho e dois maiores ainda e com mais agilidade. Seus movimentos eram pequenos, mas rápidos como sua exibição, dando à dupla um certo tremor por causa de seus vinte metros de altura expostos. Seus ruídos grossos e altos se assemelhavam a um bicho gravemente ferido implorando por ajuda. Sirius, apesar de já ter visto aquilo outras vezes, não pôde negar o susto que sentiu com a aparição. Já Fefa arregalou os olhos atônita. Agora entendia o que a professora queria dizer com "lugar tranqüilo".

Então aquela era a lula gigante. Apesar de ter lido há alguns anos _Hogwarts: uma história_, se lembrava perfeitamente dos detalhes e, como acreditava antes, pessoalmente era bem pior.

— É melhor sairmos daqui!

— Não. Não há perigo; a Lula é dócil e eu sei dominá-la facilmente. — insistiu o rapaz.

Nesse momento, como se o animal ouvisse o que dissera, um de seus tentáculos maiores foi em direção a Sirius com uma velocidade tão alta como a da luz. Aquela não era uma Lula normal; era uma Lula com características mágicas também, fazendo jus ao seu atual habitat. Antes que ela o tocasse, Fefa, que ainda tinha sua mão sobre a varinha desde da exibição de Sirius, tirou-a e lhe lançou um feitiço marrom ainda a metros do tentáculo chegar à terra firme para alcançá-lo. O efeito foi que todo o corpo do bicho começou a tremer compulsivamente como se recebesse uma descarga elétrica.

Tal cena fez com que o maroto se surpreendesse. Como ela podia ser tão rápida mesmo com a mão já pronta? A rapidez da luz era muito alta e nenhum ser de Hogwarts faria aquilo. Nem Tiago com seus reflexos de quadribol. Só ela.

Com a defesa da garota, o animal foi recuando ferido aos poucos para dentro da água novamente, se afastando...até que quando Fefa se voltou para Sirius dando as costas para o agressor, este foi mais uma vez rápido e,com um de seus tentáculos avantajados, lhe deu uma rasteira por trás fazendo-a cair de boca no chão sobre um dos braços. Ao ver a cena e perceber que o monstro não a agarrava (ainda), Almofadinhas tomou a iniciativa e lançou desta vez um estuporante nele, que não resistiu e foi afundando e gemendo ruidosamente pelo lago, causando uma grande turbulência nas águas até que desaparecesse por inteiro, deixando as águas se acalmarem a cada segundo.

— Fefa, você está bem? — o moreno foi até ela e a virou cuidadosamente, pegando em seus ombros e em sua cintura o que (se não estivesse dolorida) teria feito a moça estremecer com o toque daquele homem em si. Pondo-a deitada com a cabeça para cima, ele deixou-a respirar e se acalmar, sempre se certificando se a ameaça passara mesmo.

— Eu...eu acho que quebrei o braço— falou roucamente, pois não agüentava a dor, o que fez com que seus olhos lagrimejassem.

— Qual?

— O direito.

— Aquela maldita Lula! Ela te deu uma rasteira e, como o chão está liso com a água, você escorregou com mais facilidade. Como você fez aquilo? Contra-atacar tão rápido. Ela nem tinha se movimentado! — Sirius perguntou com seus olhos fitando-a e um de seus braços passado por trás de suas costas, fazendo com que sua cabeça não ficasse apoiada na terra.

— Aprendi na outra escola. Sabe, posso parecer uma moça indefesa e tudo o mais, mas sou muito ágil mesmo com meu braço quebrado — colocou o braço para mais junto de si, aninhando-o ao peito como se pudesse lhe escapulir.

— Mas você podia ter morrido!

— Todos nós podemos morrer a qualquer momento. E nem me venha dizer o que fazer ou não.

— Eu não fiz nem ia fazer isso.

— Ótimo, porque também não gosto de ser controlada.

O grifinório sorriu. Aquela senhorita de indefesa não tinha nada, nem as palavras, assim como ele; diferente de Bela ou qualquer outra das meninas com quem saíra na vida. Ao perceber as atenções do maroto par si, não conseguiu evitar corar e foi obrigada a olhar para outra direção para disfarçar sua confusão, o que não deu certo. Sirius acariciou levemente suas costas como demonstração de carinho,deixando-a sem ação. Ah, ficaria muito grata se parasse com aquelas atenções desnecessárias que tanto a intimidavam.Querendo sair (ou não...) daquela situação embaraçosa, argumentou.

— Meu braço está doendo.— murmurou.

— Peraí que vamos dar um jeito nisso rapidinho. — apontou sua varinha para o braço direito a sua frente e disse "_Férula"._

No mesmo instante, uma tala de madeira com alguns trapos juntos se anexaram no membro de Fefa, deixando-o imobilizado. Ao ver o que acontecera, a novata o girou parcialmente para conferir o trabalho do maroto como se precisasse dar lhe alguma nota pelo feito.

— E agora vamos?

—Sim...mas ...eu... — hesitou.

— O que foi?

— Preciso de ajuda para me levantar porque do jeito que sou posso quebrar uma perna sem o menor problema também. Sou uma desastrada.

— Bom, nesse caso.. — ele olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém os vigiava.

De súbito, levantou-se carregando a garota nos braços.

— O que é isso? Está louco? — disse tentando-se se desvencilhar e sair daqueles braços fortes e seguros, embora algo nela não queria nada disso.

— Calma, se continuar assim, nos dois cairemos e vai ser pior.— o maroto tomou rumo ao castelo.

— Black, estou com o braço quebrado e não a perna. Posso andar perfeitamente, sabia?

— Primeiro, não me chame nunca mais de Black; segundo, se continuar se debatendo desse jeito, você vai escorregar de novo e piorar a situação. É o que quer?

— Claro que não, mas se me virem assim com você no primeiro dia de aula, o que pensarão de mim?

— Que já no seu primeiro dia de escola já enfrentou uma Lula Gigante e se defendeu sem nenhum problema.

— Acontece que não fui eu e sim você quem a afastou.

— Hum...digamos que estamos quites. Agora, pare de reclamar e fique quieta para te levar à enfermaria senão te lanço um encantamento que a obrigue a caminhar somente com os braços e com as pernas juntas. Irá parecer uma múmia de tão dura.

Fefa apenas sorriu com a brincadeira.

OOOOOO

N/A:

Sim, eu sei. Estou sumida. Estou com pouco tempo aqui na net então serei rápida... fiquei muito feliz e surpresa com tantas pessoas lendo essa fic, pq como vocês sabe ela é para a Fefa de niver. Espero q ela tenha gostado o tanto q eu gosto ao escreve-la. A origem da personagem não foi na França como vcs puderam ver. Toh com pressa, serei bm rápida, me desculpem por isso.

Agradecimentos:

BastetAzazis: Amiga, como vc consegue um nome assim. Q criatividade,. Pensei q as Snapetes não gostavam de marotos. Q legal q vc esteja gostando, me deixa muito feliz. Muito obrigada por comentar. Adoro vc e suas fics. Apareça mais

Mel: Obrigada por vc ter c dedicado a ler minha fic!!! Vc não tem idéia como fiquei feliz. Tm algumas cenas do trailer q lembrar o seu amor de cuecas, não? O q foi aquilo na sexta, neh amiga? Pena q os dois não c pegaram na aula. Vc vai ver, vamos convence-lo a ficar sem cueca até o fim do ano, mas vc tm q fazer um tratamento psicológico para isso. É obvio q qm ver essa mensagem, vai pensar q sou umas taradas. Enfim...continue acompanhando a fic.

Tina: Não sabia q vc tava no grupo das Snapetes.Mas o Tiago pode ajudar no romance do casal, não critique ele. Obrigada por ler a fic e comentado.

Ginny: Q gentil de sua parte em comentar...adorei isso. Vc tm q vr como eu fiz o 1o beijo dos 2...mas isso soh no próximo capitulo.

Angie: Não é chantagem não...preciso de estímulos p/ escrever...quanto mais, melhor a fic fica ( estranho essa parte)

Ana e Fefa: Não sei qual das duas escreveu o coments pequenino...My lord. O q dizer...obrigada. Infelizmente, a Lily vai prejudicar bastante o relacionamento dos 2. Adoro coments assim...desculpa a pressa...mas tenho vários sites p/ atualizar.

Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém. Me desculpem a pobreza dos agradecimentos...mas tenho 40 dias d falta d net para por tudo no lugar.

Estou atrasada.

Obrigada do fundo de meu coração...beijos

Gude Potter


	4. Confissões intimas

3. Confissões íntimas

— Céus, vocês escaparam por pouco. Quem mais estava no lago?

— Ninguém. Apenas nós dois.— comentou Sirius, cuja face se voltava para o exterior do Castelo, mais exatamente onde tudo ocorrera há momentos atrás. Mesmo sem sentir o ar quase que noturno, pôde perceber a inquietação dos galhos das árvores pelo vento, breves movimentos da água e, mesmo de longe, até pequenos animais se recolhendo. Com aquela introdução, não seria difícil adivinhar que a lua logo nasceria. Um comentário, porém, de Madame Pomfrey o trouxe para a realidade, deixando-o um tanto ruborizado.

— Entendo. Tem gente que não perde oportunidade.

Ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa, menos essas palavras sozinhas. Que situação o deixara! Verdade que seus hábitos com as alunas da escola já eram conhecidos, tanto que até certos professores disfarçavam e fingiam não ver nada quando o flagravam de namoricos pelos corredores. Outros, entretanto, logo aplicavam detenções por tais atitudes. A verdade era que a resposta da enfermeira poderia passar uma imagem negativa sobre sua pessoa. Oras, por que se incomodava tanto com isso?

A recém-chegada apenas observou Sirius com uma cara um tanto que contrariada. Talvez não tivesse gostado da conclusão precipitada da mulher ou ...outra coisa sobre Sirius Black.

Seu braço foi curado num instante, usando só uma poção analgésica e fazendo a dor desaparecer quase que instantaneamente. Em Beauxbatons, além dos empregados da escola não se meterem na vida dos outros (se é que isso pode se chamar de intromissão), eram jovens moças que tratavam dos enfermos e não uma velha que tirava idéias instintivamente. Ou não era?

— Sente-se melhor, querida? — perguntou a senhora dando a mão para que a morena a segurasse e pudesse sair da cama com mais facilidade.

— Oh sim. Obrigada.— a moça agradeceu fazendo diversos movimentos com o membro antes inválido, girando-o em todas as direções possíveis, fazendo seu tríceps praticamente se contorcer. — Por que disse que ...?

Nisso, o maroto veio quase voando para o lado da amiga e a fitou quase mostrando nervosismo.

— É melhor irmos. Logo será o toque de recolher e já que está na Grifinória...

— Ah sim, verdade. Tenho que me habituar a esses costumes de vocês. — comentou a moça sorrindo meio que de uma maneira falsa. — Obrigada mais uma vez.— se referiu à Papoula.

— Por nada querida.

Mais do que tarde, saíram da enfermaria para o alívio do rapaz. Com certeza, Fefa iria perguntar sobre o comentário que a funcionária fez e isso não seria muito viável para ele. Nem se conheciam direito e já teria uma má impressão dele? Não, não poderia acontecer algo assim. Mas...porque se importava tanto com o que pensariam de sua pessoa? Ou melhor, _ela_ pensaria dele. Todas as garotas que se relacionava sabiam mais do que ninguém qual era a política dos Black nos relacionamentos: aproveitar ao máximo cada momento. O famoso Carpe Diem. Mas algo mudou nele conforme suspeitara há alguns dias. Queria se envolver de verdade com alguém, não ser mais um objeto ou troféu. Tinha que ser algo mais profundo para largar a vida quase que boêmia. Mas...porque lhe incomodava Fernanda saber de seu passado? Já passou mesmo...Só podia estar sob o efeito de algum feitiço. Esta era a única justificativa para a preocupação.

Tentando chegar a alguma conclusão sensata, só reparou que a acompanhante tinha uma certa frieza com sua pessoa quando estava a metros a sua frente na trajetória. Como ela poderia conhecer o caminho certo? Sem poder ver seu rosto, apenas seus cabelos negros sobre as costas, apertou os passos e a alcançou. Pôs uma mão em seu ombro e a virou. Nisso, notou que suas feições mostravam nada mais do que aborrecimento. Vendo-a assim, parou com a caminhada e perguntou.

— Fefa? O que foi? Está doendo o seu...— mas tinha certeza que aquilo não era dor externa.

— Não, estou ótima. — e tornou a seguir, o que não durou muito, já que Black a impediu novamente como fizera antes.

— Por Merlim, você não é a mesma desta tarde. O que houve?

Impaciente e sem mirá-lo, ela bufou. Era um folgado aquele ser. Folgado! E aproveitador! Bem que sua avó a prevenira anos antes, quando ia ingressar na escola francesa.

" — _Hogwarts não é para você. Uma Carvalho merece a mais fina educação e habilidade. Aqui só encontrará irresponsáveis e abusados. Eu vejo isso quando os alunos visitam o povoado. Mas...ah...o que poderíamos esperar dessas pessoas imorais? Sem falar nos sangues-ruins. Não, você irá para Beauxbatons e quando os encontrar pelo povoado nem pense em ter qualquer vinculo com quem quer que seja. Entendeu?"_

_A garota ainda com o rosto inchado por causa da recente perda assentiu sem contestar. Nada mais lhe importava."_

— Fernanda, por favor, posso saber o que fiz de errado? — insistiu.

— Muito bem, embora não acho que exista o que lhe contar.

— Quer ser um pouco mais clara? — "Mulheres...quem as entende?" Há momentos atrás fora um doce com a enfermeira. E agora?

— Certo. Você planejou tudo, não?

— O que? — Por Merlim, o que ela dizia?

— Você quis me pegar no colo para se aproveitar de mim!

— O que?— ele fez uma careta. De todas as argumentações que poderia usar, nunca que imaginaria aquela.

— Não se faça de tonto.

— Como?

— Oras, até a enfermeira te conhece bem. Sempre age como bom samaritano e leva as mocinhas para a Ala Hospitalar nos braços?

— Um minuto, vamos com calma. Vai me condenar por querer te ajudar?

— Agradeço a ajuda, mas acho que dispensava a tamanha dedicação.

— Você permitiu...você vai — ele não se conformava. Ah, mas aquela velha mexeriqueira ia se ver com os marotos e aprenderia a ficar com a boca fechada na hora certa. — você vai acreditar nela?

— E por que não? Me parece mais confiável do que você agora!

— Olha, Pomfrey me viu apenas uma vez com uma garota e já acha que sou da pior espécie. Eu juro foi apenas uma vez. — "bem, ela _realmente _me viu uma vez. Se fosse o Slug que fizesse o comentário, coitado de mim" pensou.

A moça apenas fitou. Agora, não sabia se acreditava nele ou não. Aqueles olhos, jeito, andar, o modo de se expressar; algo a fazia perdoar, lembrar-lhe do valor mínimo de um comentário de alguém que nem o conhecia tão bem assim. Ao ver o vacilo da garota, Sirius, que possuía anos de experiência, persistiu:

— Você nunca namorou na vida?

— Bem, sim, mas...

— Então? — ele a interrompeu. — Não pode me condenar por achar que sou galinha e quis me aproveitar de você. Seria infantilidade, não?

Fefa hesitou por um instante cabisbaixa, lustrando seu sapato boneca na parte de trás da canela na meia ¾ que usava. Parecia uma criança que fizera algo de errado e era repreendida pelo pai. Murmurou com uma voz quase que inaudível.

— O problema é que não gosto de ser usada.

— E quem gosta?

Ele se aproximou lentamente. Do nada, sua mão direita foi ao encontro daquele liso e sensual queixo feminino; acariciou lentamente com o polegar quase que áspero por ser homem. Fernanda sentiu o coração tremer e o estômago se atrofiar. Fazia tanto tempo que não namorava, afinal tinha pouco contato com os garotos, pois sua escola permitia só mulheres freqüentando-a. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Sentiu uma força invisível a empurrando para frente, na direção de Sirius. Que loucura! Nem o conhecia! O que estava acontecendo? Deu um minúsculo passo para frente e quando sentiu o hálito quente e inebriante a centímetros de sua boca, reparou que todas as sensações se foram tão inexplicavelmente como vieram.

Ao voltar ao mundo real, viu com tristeza que o maroto se afastara dela e sua cara mostrava uma certa melancolia.

— É melhor você ir jantar. Precisa recuperar as forças depois de hoje.

Sem ter o mínimo prazer com o que ouvira, Fefa desatou a correr pelo Castelo, passando pelos antigos quadros e tochas, que acabavam de ser acesas. Sirius, por outro lado, não se abalou com o ocorrido, ao contrário: parecia sereno com os seus pensamentos. Nunca durante toda a sua experiência com o sexo oposto recusara um beijo. O que fora aquilo? Por que não a tomara nos braços e a apertara contra o seu peito como em tantas outras vezes com as meninas? O que o impedira? Será que essa nova filosofia de ser "certinho emocionalmente"como Remo o levou a este ponto? Não querer mais beijar! "Não, não e não" sacudiu a cabeça compulsivamente. Será que criara juízo uma vez na vida? Impossível! Será que...estava brochando?

— Não!— falou alto no corredor vazio (vazio mesmo?)

Poderia se tecer qualquer teoria sobre a "falha de Sirius Black",mas isso não. Mesmo sua amizade com os marotos e tudo mais..."oras, o que é isso?" censurou-se bruscamente em pensamento.

— Estou enlouquecendo!— gritou.

Sem avisos, um par de mãos sedoso se encaixou por trás dele, passando pelas axilas e chegando ao peito duro e tão cobiçado; iniciou então uma massagem carinhosa e sedutora nele. Sirius não pôde deixar de sentir um breve calafrio com as sensações e fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando tudo. Cada toque, cada movimento, cada suspiro atrás de si. Sentiu uma pequena excitação no baixo ventre ao imaginar quem poderia ser. Ah, como queria estar certo! Foi então que identificou...o perfume. O tão conhecido perfume chamativo como um ponto branco no meio da escuridão ou o som interminável de uma cascada ao meio de uma floresta silenciosa; não havia como não reconhecer a presença de Belatriz Black. Aquelas unhas arranhando-o sobre as vestes mais do que acariciando de um modo quase que felino. Como demorara tanto para impedi-la, será que queria mais?

Aos poucos os lábios da prima se aproximaram de sua orelha esquerda e, num sussurro extremante enlouquecedor, disse:

— Por que tão tenso? Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso.— e sorriu maliciosamente.

Porém, ele foi mais rápido que a sonserina e a trouxe para a frente de seu corpo, onde poderia vigiar cautelosamente todos os seus passos mal intencionados.

— Adoro quando você é bruto. Isso nega todas os seus ideais anti- Black.— provocou a aluna.

— O que quer?— perguntou com rispidez.

— E você não sabe?— olhando-o fixamente, aproximou-se de Sirius e o enlaçou no pescoço com os braços. Sentindo quase nojo da parente, não hesitou em desvencilhar-se do ato antes que fosse pego para um beijo. Sem explicação, Belatriz somente o fitou sem entender.

— Agora você faz isso? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nessas noites?

— O que quer?— repetiu.

— Você! O que foi? Não me diga que eu não te atraio mais. — Ela passou o dedo indicador pelo ombro dele e riu com satisfação quando notou os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem pelo contato.

— Me deixe em paz!— separou-se dando um passo para o lado, terminando o toque provocativo em seu corpo.

— Bem, não me diga que não me quer mais.

— E se eu não quiser?

— Ah, Sirius você nem é louco. Seria muita burrice de sua parte. Não sou uma varinha, que usam e desusam como querem.— passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios inferiores chamando sua atenção. Que idéia feminina era aquela de uso e desuso?

— Para sua informação, você é carta fora do baralho Bela. — indagou friamente sem nem ao menos fitá-la.

Um silêncio mortal pairou sobre eles. Tentando digerir a novidade, a moça apenas piscou sem movimentar outra parte de seu escultural corpo.

— O que?

— Você ouviu. Mas...por que tão chateada? E o rapaz que tanto conversava hoje? O tal...— e esforçou-se para lembrar do nome. Quando o fez, agitou a mão descoordenadamente — O tal de Lestrange. Soube que ele é muito rico.

Sem saber de que direção, o maroto apenas sentiu cinco dedos numa das faces num baque doloroso e em seguida uma incomoda ardência no local atingido. Ao se dar conta do ocorrido, sobrepôs uma das mãos lá por um segundo e, sem perder o orgulho, retrucou verbalmente.

— É assim?

— Eu que pergunto. Vai mesmo me trocar por aquela desengonçada novata?

— O que está dizendo?

— Não se faça de sonso porque de sonso não tem nada! Você ficou todo o almoço aos papos com aquelazinha e depois desfilando com ela nos braços. Eu vi, não negue!— sua fúria era tanta que seus olhos até chegavam a saltar milímetros das órbitas. Se tinha uma coisa que ela não admitia era ser passada para trás. — Escute bem Black: tome muito cuidado com suas decisões, posso ser muito má se quiser.

— Nunca duvidei disso. Você só se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe prima; se nem meus pais podiam me controlar, não será você quem o fará. — e sorrindo com a maior irreverência possível, afastou-se — Boa noite, querida _ex._

Observando-o se afastar, a mulher apenas sacudiu a cabeça lentamente mirando suas costas desaparecerem de vista. Se fosse realmente uma Black (e ela era!) não gostava de perder nada na vida.

Almofadinhas chegou na sala comunal da Grifinória quando eram quase sete horas e reparou que havia bastante gente estudando nela. Virou o pescoço para os lados e procurou por alguém, mas não encontrou quem queria. Apenas viu vários rostos sem expressão encarando-o e, para seu azar, era a maioria feminino. Umas que se encontravam em rodinhas cochichavam entre si e riam ruidosamente, mesmo tampando a boca para abafar o som. O maroto sempre gostava daquilo, porém não naquele momento. Era tudo igual. Queria mais do nunca conversar com alguém, trocar uma idéia e tentar esquecer o fato de Fefa pensar o pior dele. Onde estavam Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho quando mais precisava deles? Olhou mais uma vez pelo lugar (sob os olhares furtivos dos demais alunos mais uma vez) e não os achou.

Será que resolveram fazer alguma aventura sem contar para ele? Ora, se fosse isso, Sirius jamais os perdoaria. Podia deixar de ser um conquistador, mas nunca um maroto. Isso jamais! "Talvez tenham ido atormentar a Madame Nor-r-ra. Faz tempo que eles pensam nisso. Aquela gata fedorenta e ridícula. Bem que Filch precisa pagar pela nossa última detenção. Ainda sinto dor nos meus joelhos por causa dele" meditou. Quando ia se virar para sair pelo buraco da mulher gorda, uma garotinha do primeiro ano veio até ele gritando o seu nome e correndo pelo local, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Ei, Senhor Black!

O rapaz pousou seus olhos nos da loirinha cheia de sardas e desengonçada que se

aproximou dele quase que ofegando. Estranhou alguém se referir com a expressão que mais odiava no mundo, contudo era apenas uma mocinha que o fazia.

— Tenho um recado para o senhor.

— Para mim? — surpreendeu-se.

— Sim. Um menino amigo seu de óculos deixou aquela mala ali no canto para o senhor abrir. Disse que era urgente.

— Hum, certo, obrigado.

Avermelhando-se por inteira, ela saiu correndo por onde viera e se juntou a mais duas amigas, que abafavam risinhos. Sabem, aquilo às vezes se tornava chato. Não dando atenção às conversas furtivas a seu respeito, alongou brevemente o pescoço para visualizar o objeto e finalmente o fez depois de segundos de procura. Existia em cima de uma banqueta uma mochila de couro preta, a sua própria em forma de pasta, deitada e isolada de tudo ao redor.

Sirius foi até ela e, quando ficou a centímetros em tocá-la no feixe dourado, lembrou-se de algo. Retirou a varinha, apontou-a para mala e murmurou duas palavras indecifráveis. Após um pequeno ruído de ferro vindo de dentro, ele a pegou e abriu sem dificuldades. Na verdade, aquilo era um truque inventado por Remo para que ninguém viola-se as propriedades dos marotos. Não passava de um feitiço posto em algo que daria em quem o tocasse, obviamente sem autorização, um choque inofensivo, mas doloroso, além de tingir a mão com uma tinta para escrever de pequena solubilidade, deixando visível os tentadores. Enquanto remexia nos seus materiais escolares, Almofadinhas não pôde deixar de notar algumas manchas negras nas pontas dos dedos de algumas quartanistas perto dali fazendo suas tarefas e movimentando suas mãos muito lentamente. Intrometidas! Para se tratar com um maroto, é preciso o dobro do cérebro. O que ele não entedia, era o motivo em ter levado Tiago a dar um recado através de outra pessoa. Havia mais de um método exclusivo para comunicar-se. Será que estava em uma má situação que não podia entrar em contato com mais ninguém? Querendo respostas, o livro de poções, onde costumavam pôr os bilhetes confidenciais, foi pego e, indo até as escadas sem ninguém, sentou-se num degrau com as pernas abertas como era seu hábito (para um gritinho agudo em algum lugar dali) e procurou encontrar algum sinal dos amigos.

Depois de alguns segundos, viu uma folha solta no meio das páginas, a pegou e a leu, tendo o cuidado de não deixar ninguém se aproximar. Por precaução, colocou uma mão na varinha sobre as vestes e, antes de começar a estudar o que haviam escrito, reparou que aquele hábito era novo para si; nunca deixava sua mão sobre a varinha na retaguarda. Talvez, Fefa devia ter mexido com ele mais do que imaginava. Sem mais demora, iniciou a leitura.

_ i Almofadinhas, _

_Acho que sua memória está prejudicada, mas mesmo assim vou refrescá-la. Hoje é lua cheia e, em alguns minutos, eu e o Rabicho desceremos até o Salgueiro. O Aluado já foi lá. Não deixe de ir, porque ele ainda fica bem rebelde nesses tempos e é necessário os três para contê-lo. _

_Demoramos um longo tempo tentando te encontrar. Depois da aula de adivinhação, o vimos no mapa sentado com a novata na beira do Lago. Você é mesmo um safado! Eu tinha certeza que aquela história de mudança afetiva era passageira. Os Black nunca mudam. Você só precisava de um estimulo para trazer o velho Sirius de volta a ser um cachorrão conquistador. Que bom que tudo voltou ao normal._

_E então, até onde chegou com ela? Ela é boa? Sim, pergunto isso porque como você não perde tempo com as mulheres, acredito que já tenham feito de tudo nessas alturas. Te conhecendo, poderia afirmar que você contou a velha historia que abandonou a família, quis ser independente e tal; tudo para seduzi-la e passar a imagem de corajoso. O velho conto para hipogrifo dormir. Bem, vamos ver até quanto tempo você a manterá até trocar de conquista. Até fizemos uma aposta aqui._

_Por falar em manter, cuidado com a sua namoradinha oficial. Eu vi a cara da Belatriz no almoço e não era das melhores. Quase estourou uma bola de cristal na aula duas vezes com a mão de tamanha força. Se quer continuar com as duas, saiba direito o que faz._

_A propósito, mandei a Richie dar o recado da maleta. Não queria usar os espelhos, pois não pretendia interromper os dois pombinhos._

_Enfim, não deixe de vir. Acho que hoje saquearemos o 3 Vassouras. Sei que você quer isso também._

_Pontas /i _

Quando visse Tiago, ia lhe dar um bom Avada bem no estômago. Que brincadeira mais sem graça! E de onde tirou aquelas insinuações? Tudo o que fizera era respeitar Fernanda da melhor maneira possível e recebia isso como comentário? Era um idiota mesmo. Bem, mais uma das coisas na carta era verdade: Tinha que dar um jeito em Bela. Mesmo já tendo explicado tudo para ela, seria prudente sempre ficar de olho nela caso quisesse prejudicá-lo e, como a conhecia muito bem, não deixaria por isso mesmo.

— Quer a escada toda para você, Black?— falou a voz de Lílian com as mãos na cintura e suas duas amigas atrás de si.

— Hã?— resmungou ele voltando à realidade. Com o susto, enfiou o bilhete onde estava inicialmente e fechou o livro com rapidez, socando-o de volta na mochila.

— Acorda! Eu quero passar!

— E quem a impede?— deu de ombros.

Uma das meninas deu uma risadinha e a outra apenas focalizou o couro cabeludo de Lily.

— Ora, vejo que sua amizade com o Potter está cada vez mais intima. Até estão falando iguais.

— Para você ver. — assim, deu um espaço para as meninas subirem ao ir para um canto do degrau — Vão logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

— É melhor assim.E nem pense em tentar ver por debaixo das nossas saias, viu?

— Eu nem tinha pensando nisso — sua voz foi morrendo. De fato, nem tinha pensado mesmo, entretanto fazia isso com as meninas todas as vezes que sentava ali antes da entrada de Fefa na escola. Por falar nisso, onde estaria? O jantar já deveria ter terminado. Aonde poderia ter ido se nem conhecia o Castelo direito? "Melhor esperar por ela e resolver tudo" pensou. Por que a idéia de estar numa situação ruim com ela o incomodava tanto? Se fosse com outra garota, já havia partido para outro caso. Por que o incomodava?

Ainda sentado na escada, ficou ali por três horas, observando todos os alunos que antes estudavam por ali subirem para os quartos e os que chegavam do Salão Principal também. Naquela noite, nem jantou. Depois de um tempo, só havia ele e as chamas vermelhas na lareira, fazendo reflexos em sua perfeita fronte com suas danças intermináveis e incansáveis. Será que acontecera algo com a moça? Será que se metera numa detenção? Ou pior?

Aquela espera cansativa se findou quando a morena apareceu na sala deserta quando eram quase onze horas. Num pulo, o maroto saiu das escadas e ficou parado olhando-a se aproximar. Contudo, ela nem parecia ter notado sua presença. Quando ia passar por ele sem ao menos lhe dirigir a palavra, Sirius tomou a iniciativa.

— Onde você estava? — falou com uma voz de censura.

— Por aí — respondeu friamente.

— Por aí onde?

— No jardim.

— Não devia andar por esses lados sozinha; podia acontecer qualquer coisa e você se machucar.

— Ah é? O que por exemplo? Um lobisomem sair do nada e me atacar?

— Por que não? — desafiou preocupado, pensando no imenso sacrifício que os amigos poderiam estar fazendo para conter Aluado naquele mesmo instante. Até então, nunca em sua vida trocara uma noite de lua cheia para esperar por uma mulher.

— Francamente. Acha que tem lobisomens nos terrenos de Hogwarts?

— Mas tem!

— Que ridículo!

— Você não devia falar assim sobre o que não sabe.

— Ah, desculpe, _papai — _enfatizou bema última palavra, porém sem olhar para ele. Era incrível como possuía a mesma irreverência dos Black; sem dúvidas, ambos eram bem parecidos.

Ao dizer isso, passou a caminhar em direção às escadas, agora livres já que o maroto se levantara para recebê-la; sem querer perdê-la, Sirius a chamou de volta.

— Olha, eu entendo que talvez esteja brava comigo, só que não acha que está tirando conclusões precipitadas? — Nunca passara pela situação em censurar alguém; sempre ele quem era censurado.

— Eu? Bem, pelo o que a enfermeira deu a entender, você tem um grande costume de levar as meninas para o lago. Ah, bem que minha avó me avisou sobre os alunos de Hogwarts.

— Olha, não há nada de errado conosco. E acho que já expliquei tudo antes, ou não?

Fernanda suspirou.

— Quem me garante que não está mentido? Que não quer se aproveitar de mim?

— E quem garante que a Madame Pomfrey não está mentindo? Por que eu tenho que levar a culpa e as más conclusões? Você poderia, no mínimo, ser neutra.

E ele estava certo. Nem o conhecia direito, muito menos ainda aquela senhora. Quem garantiria que não passava de uma fuxiqueira cheia de intrigas? Uma amargurada da vida. Uma solteirona. Quem lhe garantia? E Black parecia ser tão sincero com suas atitudes, tão bom, tanto que a ajudou três vezes num único dia sem receber nada em troca. Primeiro quando quase fora atropelada pelo seu amigo com cara de rato, segundo quando quase ia ganhar um banho de lasanha e terceiro com a lula gigante. Por que acabar com uma amizade assim logo no início? E se a Madame de fato o viu com uma garota por ai, qual o problema? Seria muito burra em brigar com alguém só por ele ter namorado na vida. Ela mesma já o fizera nas férias. Voltando sua cabeça para a racionalidade, murmurou cabisbaixa.

— Me perdoe.

— Como? — o puro sangue não ouvira direito.

— Me perdoe. Fui uma idiota. — assim, a senhorita recuou alguns passos com a voz nítida. Lentamente, foi para um sofá vinho e se sentou ali admirando o fogo agora já mais fraco.

— Não há o que te perdoar, apenas que você entenda as coisas. — e foi se juntar a ela no sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado. Involuntariamente, sentiu seu coração acelerar e uma breve quentura nas maçãs do rosto.

— Eu fui infantil. É que...— mas parou antes de completar.

— É que...?— encorajou-a Sirius, tentando buscar seus olhos castanhos.

Fefa suspirou mais uma vez. Nem ela mesma sabia o que lhe dera.

— Acho que senti uma pontada de ciúmes. Sabe, você foi tão bom comigo. Não sei, é uma das poucas pessoas que me aceitaram numa boa: você, a Lily e os meninos, seus amigos.

— Ciúmes?— indagou com uma pontada de excitação em si. Por que sentiria ciúmes?

Meio encabulada, a nova aluna fixou-se nos olhos profundos dele, sentindo um frio na barriga e um pouco nervosa. Estava fazendo papel de mocinha romântica do século XIX.

— Acho que sim. Sirius, você vai me achar uma idiota, mas eu gostei de você. É carinhoso, amável, tudo o que uma garota quer num namorado. Se todos os homens fossem assim...

— Por que todos? Você só precisa de um. — Ele sabia ser muito hábil com as palavras quando queria e, quase num sonho, nem reparou quando seus lábios tocaram os dela vagarosamente.

Sirius, que tinha experiência suficiente com isso, notou que sua companheira estava nervosa e a compreendia; era seu primeiro dia de aula, nem conhecia o rapaz, tinha medo de tudo o que fosse novo, porém queria tornar o mais confortável possível sua estadia na escola. Acariciou lentamente com seus lábios perfeitamente desenhados para aquilo e, ora ou outra, os dentes se tocavam rapidamente. Ele queria mais, queria ir mais longe do que aquilo; não era algo carnal dessa vez, mas tinha uma curiosidade antes nunca experimentada. Como se fosse a primeira vez dele, entretanto a última coisa que queria era desapontá-la. Não queria se mostrar como o mestre que realmente era e sim que a desse prazer naquilo, fazendo-a se sentir bem e nada pressionada. Temendo assustá-la com sua afobação, preferiu não aprofundar o beijo, nem que fosse algo casto e inocente, não forçaria a barra.

Foi então que se surpreendeu quando Fernanda introduziu sua língua na boca dele timidamente. Que garota ousada! Mas era isso que ele também gostava. Não é preciso dizer o quanto insegura e nervosa estava, contudo aquela era uma nova vida, um novo lugar, novas pessoas; tinha que mudar, se adaptar ao ambiente. E o jovem Sirius fora tão bom com ela...nem parecia que há horas atrás desistira de um beijo.

Com a atitude da moça (e como ele gostava de atitudes femininas!), não foi muito difícil para Sirius se entregar ao beijo também. Tão parecidos; ambos infinitamente ousados. As línguas se massageando, as mãos, agora já no corpo oposto, alisando as costas alheias e os peitos se apertando mutuamente; se fosse possível, já teriam se fundido.

Aquilo era loucura; tinham que parar, embora não quisessem. Precisavam de um tempo para respirar e, sufocada pelo beijo e pelo grifinório a sua frente, Fefa parou lentamente, recuperando o ar. Sem coragem de encará-lo, disse:

— Me perdoe.

— Pare com essa mania do Remo. Se fosse errado, as pessoas não fariam isso sem punição. Na verdade, eu queria muito isso.

Os olhos de Fefa brilharam intensamente com aquelas palavras e se voltaram para os deles. Surgiu uma vontade louca em perguntar o por quê de tê-la deixado plantada no corredor antes; se soubesse que teria sido tão bom como fora agora, não teria deixado passar. Contudo, sua racionalidade, voltou logo, senão ficaria ali a noite toda.

— Certo. Eu...eu preciso dormir. Amanhã acontece mesmo meu primeiro dia como aluna. Hoje foi apenas apresentação. — declarou um pouco tímida.

— Ah, claro. Tem que acordar cedo. — murmurou desconcertado.

— É, mas preciso saber de uma coisa — comentou envergonhada.

— O que quiser.

— Bem — hesitou. Será que não estava indo rápida demais? — Sirius, eu não gosto de ser enganada com nada e penso que você também não.

— Sim — afirmou.

— Olha, o que será de nós? — perguntou de uma vez — É que... o que nós dois somos? Como ficaremos depois disso?

Sirius apenas sorriu com a mais tranqüila calma. Pelo visto, Fefa não era daquelas de "ficar"; apenas admitia compromisso sério. Nesse caso, estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso; não se separaria dela, não naquele momento.

— Seremos o que você quiser que sejamos. Podemos nos casar agora mesmo , se quiser.— e tornou a sorrir.

— Não, não. — corou —Acho que devemos ir com calma, só quero saber se somos amigos ou algo mais?

— Neste caso, por que adiar mais o inevitável?

— Isso quer dizer...? — perguntou insegura com uma certa ponta de felicidade em seu rosto.

— Quer dizer que eu adoraria ser mais do que um amigo com você.

Nisso, ele se aproximou da morena e lhe deu um selinho. Ao terminar, Fefa, feliz da vida, o fitou. Na mente do maroto, uma pequena pergunta flutuava e, como se tivesse experiência em oclumência, a garota indagou.

— O que os outros têm a ver com minha imagem? Quem está namorando sou eu e não eles.

Surpreendido, Sirius falou.

— Você realmente é uma caixinha de surpresas.

— Eu não disse?

E ambos se beijaram mais uma vez, aproveitando a privacidade. Toques macios na nuca, tóraxes se encostando novamente, e fios de cabelos sendo arremessados para trás; esse era o melhor jeito de descrever tal imagem. Chegado o fim, a moça tomou a iniciativa novamente.

— Agora tenho que ir. Boa noite.

— Boa noite — respondeu.

Subindo, lentamente as escadas, a garota não podia ainda se convencer do que acontecera e mal se agüentava de felicidade. Sirius, no entanto, ficou ainda refletindo no sofá sobre o que seria dali para frente.

— Vamos Lily, conte logo.— insistiu uma das meninas enquanto tirava um pijama azul bebê dobrado debaixo do travesseiro.

— Contar o quê? — respondeu a ruiva arrumando suas roupas no malão de modo trouxa e se fazendo de desentendida.

— Não precisa negar. Você está muito diferente nessa tarde e queremos saber o motivo. Pode ir confessando srta Lílian Evans. — intimou a mesma garota de antes, mas agora começando a se despir.

— Está louca Emily. É impressão sua, não é Jessie?

Uma morena não muito bonita, deitada de bruços com os pés na cabeceira da cama coberta por uma colcha vinho, apenas se concentrava em fazer uma cópia de uma lição, lhe tirando toda a concentração sobre a conversa ao lado.

— Hã? — disse bobamente ao ouvir seu nome.

— Ah, nada. Continue com seus estudos.— pediu Lily, já com roupa de dormir, ajeitando seu uniforme do dia seguinte.

— Lily, se você fizer isso com suas melhores amigas, eu juro que saberei de outro modo.

— Ah é? Como?

— Eu contarei para o Tiago e tenho certeza que ele vai descobrir. Ele nunca deixaria sua _ruivinha_ com problemas.

— Não estou com problemas e não quero que fale nada para aquele verme! — exaltou-se. Será que não existia mais privacidade? — Não o quero perto de mim!

— Calma, Lily. Então realmente aconteceu algo e não quer nos contar, heim? Tudo bem, tudo bem, deixe estar, só que não diga que não avisei.

A loira sorriu. Tudo o que lhe acontecia sempre dividia com as amigas e a ruiva também. O que poderia ter acontecido de diferente? A moça sempre fora tão sincera...

No silêncio constrangedor, Fernanda adentrou no quarto e todas a fitaram, porém voltaram aos seus afazeres sem nem ao menos falar nada. Sentindo que atrapalhava algo, a morena avermelhou-se um pouco e pensou se não fosse melhor voltar mais tarde quando o clima, que parecia pesado, terminasse. Bem, Sirius ainda estava lá embaixo...

Ao virar-se para ir embora, a garota que escrevia a mirou e confessou:

— Não vá Fefa. As duas aqui estão em pé de guerra. Não precisa se assustar, logo passa.

— Eu não quero atrapalhar. Se preferirem, voltou mais tarde.— murmurou e a fitou.

— Não atrapalha não. Além do mais, onde ficaria a essas horas? — questionou Lílian.

Marotamente, Fefa sorriu. Onde ficaria não imaginava, mas _com quem_ era diferente. Infiltrou-se mais no quarto e foi até sua nova cama de dossel do lado da ruiva.

Direcionou-se até seu malão, pegou uma camisola rosa e começou a mudar de roupa. Desde de criança era curiosa e isso nunca mudaria; podia ser um privilégio ou uma maldição. Contudo, querendo mais do que outra coisa saber o motivo da briga, perguntou:

— O que aconteceu para brigarem, se é que eu poderia saber?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lily e ela não nos quer contar.— revelou Emily.

— Ah, — suspirou contrariada.— já disse que não é nada de mais, Mily!

— Ah, não? Você some numa aula de poções a tarde, coisa que nunca aconteceu, volta toda aérea e conta que não é nada? Olha, eu já matei várias aulas de poções ao longo desses cinco anos e nunca na minha vida te vi fazer isso. É mais fácil ver um grindylow voando e um diabrete vivendo no Lago Negro do que Lílian Evans faltar numa aula do Slughorn. Ele ficou muito desapontado — e fez uma pausa, seguida de uma expressão maliciosa — ele e o Tiago.

Num baque, a moça sentou com tudo em sua cama.

— Potter?

— É, esse mesmo. — esclareceu como se houvessem vários "Tiagos" por ali.

A senhorita apenas deu de ombros. Melhor nem abrir a boca sobre o que realmente achava sobre a atitude do apanhador, senão ficariam a noite toda discutindo e a aluna nova não merecia escutar desagradável assunto.

— Bem, vamos parar de falar sobre mim por um momento? Fefa, onde esteve até agora?

Sem querer mentir, ela apenas contou tudo escondendo o máximo que podia.

Era moda perguntar o paradeiro das pessoas?

— Estava dando uma volta por aí e depois fiquei um pouco na Sala Comunal.

— Fazendo o que? – indagou Emily ao sentar-se em sua cama, fitando a novata, cuja barriga sentiu um friozinho de nervosismo. O que poderia dizer? Que estava aos beijos com um rapaz no seu primeiro dia de aula? O que as meninas poderiam pensar dela? Além disso, será que eram de confiança e não sairiam correndo por aí contando tudo? Podia ser possível, já que as conhecia desde da última manhã. Como se Merlim tivesse intervindo por ela, Lily interrompeu antes que pensasse em dar qualquer resposta.

— Ai, Mily, pára de querer saber tudo. Isso enche, sabia? Fefa, te entendo muito se não quiser nos contar, mas espero que seja mais cautelosa com suas atitudes. — a ruiva comentou ao mesmo tempo que mexia em sua mochila.

— Como assim?

— Oras, não é muito inteligente andar por aqui sozinha e sem conhecer o território. Podia ter acontecido algo com você. Sei que na França é diferente, entretanto acho que está informada sobre um louco que está agindo no mundo mágico, não sabe?

— Dumbledore me disse. É um tal de Lord Voldemort? — pela primeira vez, resolveu falar o nome real do bruxo, graças aos argumentos de Sirius. Era apenas uma palavra, oras!

— Não diga esse nome! — gritou Emily colocando as mãos em seus ouvidos, apertando-os como se aquilo fosse um mau agouro.

— Desculpe. — comentou a morena com uma pontada de remorso. Nem todos como Sirius gostavam de usar os nomes reais das coisas.

— Tudo bem, Fefa. É que a Mily aqui não gosta desse nome. A maioria dos bruxos não gosta. Melhor não usa-lo.

Desculpe.— repetiu.

— Esquece isso, sim? — falou a loira com o cenho contraído e abraçando o próprio travesseiro como se este fosse protegê-la.

Minutos depois, Jessei parou de escrever e fechou os livros contente.

— Pronto, acabei!

— O que diabos você estava fazendo até agora que nem prestava atenção no que dizíamos?— interrogou Emily.

— Copiando as anotações do Tiago da aula de poções.

— Do Tiago?— estranharam suas duas melhores amigas.

— Sim. Parece impossível, mas como a Lily não foi na aula hoje, acredita que ele deu uma de cdf? Anotou tudo o que o Slug falava numa velocidade incrível. Acho que ele queria se concentrar em algo para não pensar em você, Lily.

— Isso não é típico do Potter. — falou a monitora indiferente.

— Pois é, só que ele fez.

— Posso dar uma olhada? Quero saber onde vocês estão com as matérias e, não me levem a mal, odeio poções.

— Claro. — assim, Jessei jogou de sua cama para a de Fefa o livro de Tiago, que foi pego em pleno ar e posteriormente folhado.

— Nossa, ele nunca faz nada nas aulas? — comentou ao ver a falta de capricho com as páginas e os inúmeros desenhos sem sentidos nelas.

— Veja nas últimas páginas. — aconselhou a grifinória.

Fazendo aquilo, Fernanda viu várias anotações, ou melhor, garranchos preenchendo todas as bordas vazias das folhas. Tentou até traduzir, mas foi em vão. Ela era boa em reconhecer letras, porém não tinha a menor vocação em decifrá-las. Runas Antigas perto daquilo parecia moleza.

— Que horror, ele podia ser um pouco mais organizado, não? — disse devolvendo o livro da mesma maneira que o conseguiu.

— Ele geralmente não faz essa letra; faz mais ...legível.

— Mas acho que a ausência da Lily o desconcertou hoje. Se nós soubéssemos o que aconteceu...— Emily tomou a palavra e fez uma cara de sonhadora, tentando imaginar o ocorrido.

— Arh, tá bom, eu conto!— cedeu. — Mas fique sabendo, Emily Richardson que você venceu pela canseira.

Assim, as outras três meninas se endireitaram em suas respectivas camas e olharam a moça atentamente. Todas (Fefa nem tanto) morrendo de vontade de saber o tão misterioso segredo, fizeram silêncio.

— Bem, vocês viram que o Remo não estava bem no almoço?

As três sacudiram a cabeça.

— Ah, como vocês são insensíveis. Enfim, o Remo hoje estava muito mal, pálido e quase nem falou todo o almoço. Lembram? Nós fomos para a aula de Transfiguração e os meninos foram para Adivinhação.

— Menos o Sirius. — observou Jessei, que olhou para Fernanda. Esta involuntariamente ruborizou com o comentário, contudo continuou prestando atenção com a narrativa.

— Sim. Bom, depois que a Minerva liberou, vocês notaram que sumi?

— Foi. — concordou Emily.

— Eu fui atrás do Remo para saber o que ele tinha. Sabem, ele não é como os outros. Ele é um garoto adorável e totalmente diferente do Potter. Não é folgado nem interesseiro e, bem, eu o ajudei com os estudos de poções na última noite. Pensei que ele continuava nervoso ainda por causa dos NOM's. Coitado, estava quase em desespero ontem então me ofereci a ajudá-lo. Procurei-o no intervalo de aula antes de poções começar e torci para que estivesse sozinho. Às vezes, não sei por quê, ele se isola de tudo e todos sem motivo. Chego até a pensar que ele tem algum problema pessoal. Foi aí que fui até o jardim do Castelo. Vi a Fefa e o Black conversando na margem do Lago — a morena ruborizou novamente — mas não encontrei quem eu procurava. Foi então que decidi ir até o Salgueiro Lutador.

— Salgueiro Lutador? Por que foi até lá? — questionou Emily.

— Já o vi várias vezes antes lá; sempre sentado e olhando a planta sem fazer nada. Bem, eu fui até ele, comentei que estava diferente e perguntei o que havia de errado, se a sua preocupação era por causa dos NOM's. Ele negou e apenas me contou que tivera muito azar com a vida.

— Azar? — dessa vez, perguntaram as três juntas.

— Sim. Também estranhei, mas foi o que disse. Insisti no assunto só que ele sempre desconversava. Falou que havia dias em sua vida serem insuportáveis e que o tornava diferente de todos. Eu sinceramente não entendi essa parte, mas enfim. Sentei ao seu lado e disse que sabia o que sentia, que muitas vezes as pessoas me descriminam por ser nascida trouxa.

— E ele? — interessou-se Fefa.

— Me disse que era diferente, que nossos obstáculos nem se comparavam. Perguntei mais e pedi para que se abrisse; até prometi que não diria nada a ninguém.

— Nem a mim?— queixou-se Emily, emburrando-se.

— Especialmente a você.

Mesmo fechando a cara, a moça continuou ouvindo atentamente.

— Ele não quis falar mais nada e eu sempre insistindo. Eu juro, pensei que fosse começar a chorar no meu ombro. Gente, o que ele tem ou passa, sei lá, não deve ser fácil. Eu o consolei e nós...

Ela parou e, de certa forma, seu rosto atingiu a cor de seu cabelo praticamente de vergonha.

— Vocês o que? — indagou Jessei interessada. Emily não pôde esconder sua curiosidade também e Fefa menos ainda. Mesmo nova no lugar, queria conhecer tudo.

— Ah, vocês sabem. — corou.

— Não. O que aconteceu? — responderam as três em coro.

— Nos beijamos.

Foi difícil definir as expressões de cada uma. Jessei simplesmente colocou a mão na boca e começou a dar risinhos; Emily soltou um gritinho agudo e excitado enquanto aplaudia; Fefa apenas ficou de boca aberta. Bem, então o que fizera a pouco com Sirius não era tão incomum assim naquela escola.

— Não acredito! O tão acanhado Remo? — surpreendeu-se a loira.

— Vai ver que o Tiago suspeitou da falta do amigo e de seu lírio, por isso tão dedicado à aula.

— Não comece Jessei. Foi só um beijo, certo? Vocês já fizeram isso antes e sei que você também Fefa.

— Eu...— começou, porém não terminou. Se soubessem...

— Como foi Lily? — os olhos de Mily brilharam.

— Ah, normal.

— Vocês não começaram a se beijar nos corredores, né?— perguntou a morena, amiga de Lily.

— Claro que não. Por que?

— Porque a Alice está em detenção agora por ter beijado o Frank no sexto andar e o Filch os pegou.

As meninas fizeram uma careta, menos Fernanda, que não entendeu direito até Jessei lhe explicar.

— Filch é o zelador, Fefa. Não perdoa ninguém. Coitada, a Alice deve vir bem tarde hoje e temos provas amanhã! — lamentou-se a garota.

— Ah, deixa isso para lá. — a loira se voltou para Lílian — Então Lily, vão namorar?

— Bem, ainda é cedo para falarmos disso. Tudo foi muito bom; me lembro dele ter pedido umas quinhentas vezes desculpa.

A cena trouxe à mente de Fernanda uma lembrança bem recente. Será que aquele era o dia do beijo e das desculpas? Gostando da conversa, continuou.

— E depois?

— Conversamos mais um pouquinho e saímos de lá. Vimos você o Sirius na Lagoa conversando. O que tanto falavam?

— Hum... contava minha história.

— Ah, que bom que foi só isso.— desabafou Lílian depositando sua mala no canto da cama distraidamente.

— Por que? — perguntou curiosa.

— Por nada — rebateu a ruiva sem dar atenção ao próprio comentário.

— Ah, ele foi muito gentil comigo. A namorada dele deve ter muita sorte. — Fefa até se surpreendeu com o que dissera. Quando a amiga confessara de ter beijado Lupin, um pensamento veio à sua cabeça: quem garantiria que Sirius não andasse beijando todo mundo, assim como sugeriu Madame Pomfrey? Poderia estar usando-a.ou não... A melhor forma de descobrir se Black era um conquistador, seria fazer perguntas e afirmações discretas como aquela.

— Mas o Sirius não tem namorada — esclareceu Emily.

— Não tem? — Perguntou a morena dando um pulo no interior com a notícia. Ah, ótimo! Sirius não mentira!

— Não. Ele é divertido às vezes. Outro dia, ele me contou que foi deserdado. Uma pena sua família nem o valorizar. É tão inteligente! Fefa, você deveria ter visto o que ele e o Tiago fizeram com um aluno da sonserina; aquele que pegou no seu pé no almoço hoje.

— O de cabelo ensebado?

— Esse mesmo. Os dois o deixaram sem cueca na frente de todos! Acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida.

— Com certeza aquele ser merecia. — defendeu-o e sorriu, tentando imaginar a cena.

— Isso não é justificativa, Fernanda. Ninguém pode fazer isso com ninguém. Por mais engraçado que fosse. — Lily interveio séria.

— Mas você ...— começou Emily, contudo logo foi interrompida.

— Eu apenas discuti com ele no almoço. Só. — enfatizou a ruiva.

As demais meninas a imitaram, visto que passaram muito tempo proseando. O "lírio de Tiago" começou a guardar suas bijuterias num porta-jóias do modo trouxa, já que não perdia o costume por causa dos pais durante as férias; nem podia usar a varinha para arrumar o quarto (para a alegria de sua irmã). Quando aconchegaram-se em suas camas, a novata não pôde se segurar.

— Mesmo assim, o Sirius parece ser um amor de pessoa, não Lílian ? — perguntou acariciando o travesseiro com um sorriso bobo.

A ruiva apenas parou o que fazia, respirou fundo e olhou profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos a sua frente.

— É melhor que você descubra por mim do que pessoalmente. Ele é o maior safado que já existiu aqui. Nunca, ouviu? Nunca se envolva com Sirius Black!

— Por que? O que tem contra ele, Lily?

— Não tenho nada. Acontece que ele sempre está com uma nova namorada.

— Sim é verdade — intrometeu-se Jessei — Entretanto, faz um tempinho que não o vejo acompanhado de alguma aluna. Só que realmente ele teve bastante conquistas.

— É. Pode ser, mas quem não teve? Ele poderia muito bem ter mudado e querer se ajeitar com uma única pessoa. Acho que estão sendo muito duras com ele. — a morena se sentou sob as cobertas e aumentou o tom da voz.

Ao ver uma provável discussão em segundos, Emily tentou apaziguar tudo.

— Ok, meninas. Vamos dormir. São quase meia noite e temos NOM de poções. Vamos, vamos dormir. Boa noite.

E virou-se para o lado.

— Tem razão Mily. Boa noite. — comentou Lílian.

— Boa noite.

Fefa foi a única que não respondeu. Quem aquela ruiva pensava que é em falar mal do Sirius enquanto ela mesma ficava de beijos ao invés de ir assistir às aulas? Tentando se acalmar, deitou-se e dormiu, embora tenha demorado bastante para que acontecesse.

— Não acredito que faltam apenas alguns dias para as férias; não agüento mais! — comentou um rapaz alto e magro com início de barba no rosto, deitado folgadamente no sofá negro da sala comunal da Sonserina.

— Calma Rabastan, logo estaremos de férias e tudo será como antes nas nossas vidas. — argumentou seu irmão sentado num dos braços do sofá; o mesmo rapaz que conversava com Belatriz no almoço; o ser nada charmoso cheio de anéis dourados nos dedos.

— O que mais quero mesmo é largar tudo: Hogwarts e todas suas responsabilidades.

— Só o fato de estar longe do velho já seria ótimo. Dumbledore não pára quieto com o novo tal Lord que apareceu. O melhor de sair daqui é que posso tomar o rumo que quiser para minha vida. A escola nunca esteve pior.

— O que está pensando Lúcio? — perguntou Snape, também sentado na rodinha.

— Estou pensando em como sedutoras são as oportunidades da vida. Esse homem está tomando poder e quem estiver com ele terá o seu quinhão. — e deu uma pausa. O rapaz, corpulento e nojento já havia pensado no futuro há tempos e de ser um...como é o nome? ...Comensal da morte...seria uma opção para ter tudo o que queria na vida, incluindo o extermínio dos nascidos trouxas e seus parentes; sem falar na fortuna. Porém, ele não era a única pessoa com essas idéias liberais naquele local. — E você também, não Black?

A morena, que escrevia no grupinho, era a única mulher dali e a única que não interagia da conversa, ainda mais sobre o Lord, fato que sempre lhe chamava atenção. De uns tempos para lá, apreciava as notícias de seus feitos através do Profeta Diário e até cogitava se unir a ele, afinal sob aquela máscara a pessoa parecia ser um tanto... viril e essa idéia a agradava bastante. Dessa vez, para a surpresa de todos, nem se importava com o falatório e todos sabem que ela nunca deixava de se meter numa conversa de Artes das Trevas. Distraída, simplesmente escrevia num bloquinho anotações sobre a prova do dia seguinte. Ao ouvir seu nome, ergueu a cabeça e fitou Malfoy.

— O que?

— Distraída Bela? O que está fazendo? — o loiro saiu da poltrona de onde estava e caminhou até o canto onde a moça copiava tudo desorganizadamente deitada de bruços no chão. Ao ver o que motivava tanto a colega, riu.

— Estudando em véspera ? Ora, esta não é você? Nunca foi de estudar.O que aconteceu?— perguntou, dando um sorriso azedo.

— Acredite, — e sorriu maldosamente ao fitar aqueles olhos cinzas e nebulosos — o dia em que eu der satisfação para alguém sobre algo, será o dia em que terei me entregado totalmente a loucura.

O sorriso do sonserino desaparecera logo, tão rápido como viera e, sabendo que com aquela mulher não havia brincadeiras, decidiu mudar de tática.

— Oras, vamos torcer para que este dia nunca chegue, não? — e voltando-se aos colegas, disse — Vou dormir; tem gente fracassada nesse mundo que precisa estudar. — e saiu às risadas, acompanhado pelos Lestrange, que também se divertiam. Se Belatriz estivesse em suas condições normais, nunca os deixariam sair da Sala Comunal ilesos. Se vingaria nem que fosse pelas costas. Mas mudando de idéia...

— _Aractópodos! _— gritou sacando a varinha e se levantando. Os três, que riam descontroladamente já subindo as escadas decoradas de prata que levava aos dormitórios, se transfiguraram em três tarântulas negras e peludas no meio do caminho. Como não poderiam descer, devido ao tamanho da altura de um degrau e outro, permaneceram ali, debatendo-se uns com os outros como se competissem por alimentos.

Ao ver o efeito enquanto se aproximava, Black admirou seu trabalho com satisfação. E pensar que quase os deixara sair impunes de lá. Realmente, aquela não seria Belatriz Black. Adorava fazer aquilo com os outros, mas uma voz familiar tirou seu momento de deleite.

— Só ataca pelas costas, Belatriz?

Virando-se, ela se deparou com Snape, agora sentado no sofá onde Rabastan estivera há segundos antes.

— Nunca tive honestidade em atacar meus adversários; você sabe disso. Não os transforme de volta; deixe que os elfos o façam, afinal são pagos para arrumar tudo, não?

Assim, a puro sangue, deixando as aranhas para trás, se voltou para ele. Ao observar sua arrogância maior que de costume, o ranhoso falou:

— Seu mal humor tem a ver com o NOM de poções amanhã ou por causa do seu _namoradinho? _

— E o que você tem a ver com isso? — perguntou cruzando os braços.

— Bem, posso te ajudar com poções...mas não com o tão idolatrado Black.

— É mesmo? — questionou, sorrindo maliciosamente — aposto que pode me ajudar nos dois.

Estranhando aquela atitude, estreitou o olhar.

— Seja mais clara, Black.

— É simples. Na verdade, nem faço questões com a ajuda em poções; é fácil passar nos NOM's. Agora, com relação ao outro assunto — e parou. Ajeitou a saia de um modo sedutor e provocante, o que chamou atenção do jovem, cuja admiração pela bruxa não podia ser escondida —Apenas façamos um acordo. Você me ajuda a tirar aquela novata do meu caminho e do Sirius e eu te ajudo a se vingar dos marotos. É muito simples. — Belatriz se aproximava perigosamente dele de pois de se levantar do chão. — O que me diz, Severo?

O sonserino apenas riu, arreganhando seus dentes pontudos. Continuando com suas

persuasões, não perdeu tempo:

— Veja só, é vantagem para nós dois. Eu quero o Sirius e você, vingança. O que me diz?

— E quanto à garota?

— Não se preocupe; é a parte mais fácil da situação. E a mais divertida. — e riu.

— O que pretende fazer com ela?

— Ainda não sei, mas claro que ela não imagina sair numa boa dessa, já que tudo isso é por causa de sua presença. Senão, nada disso estaria acontecendo. E então? Vai me ajudar ou não?

Snape pigarreou uma vez e respondeu de imediato.

— Claro. Cansei de ver o Black sempre levando vantagens na vida. Se pudesse o mataria; ele e o Potter.

— Tudo ao seu tempo. Temos apenas que brincar no começo. Pensarei nesta noite um plano para colocar em ativa. Ah, me sinto tão melhor agora. Era isso que eu precisava: dar um cheque naquela ridícula. — fazendo um movimento rápido com a varinha, ainda empunhada, todo seu material veio flutuando até suas mãos. Mas antes de se subir as escadas, falou sem olhar para trás. — Quem sabe com sorte você também não tire a cueca dele na frente de todos como ele fez com você. Você seria muito popular. — e a moça continuou andando e, agora, gargalhando com a própria piada (depois de quase esmagar Lúcio na escada ao passar).

Snape pensou mais alguns minutos sentado sobre o que concordara a segundos antes, contudo logo subiu para dormir, sem mexer nos artrópodes desesperados no meio da trajetória.

SSSSS

b N/A: Hey, demorei?

Não, dessa vez foi rápido, não? Vc não tem o que reclamar hj...rs...semana q vem aproveito e atualizo minhas fics Tonks/ Lupin... Não tenho muito o que falar..apenas agradecer.

BastetAzazis: um dia vou entender seu nome..entao...obrigada por acompanhar a fic e sempre apoiar, me sinto muito grata. Bm, nem preciso dizer se a Fefa gostou ou não de ser carregada... pergunte a ela, rs. Espero que os capítulos continuem agradando a vcs, leitores, pois está sendo muito divertido escrever, mesmo tendo que largar minha outra fic Tonks/ Lupin...os dois ainda estão presos no hotel, coitados!! Ahhh, li triangulo d novo nessa semana. Preciso dizer o q penso daquela fic? Perfeeeeeeeeita..eu a amo muito. Como vc disse, logo teremos novas fics suas e torço muito para que sejam Bella/ Snape ou Snape/ Narcisa...ou outras d comensais...se forem de NC ficariam mais interessantes... Gude safada...eu não era assim, olha o q sua leitura fez comigo!!

Fefa: é claro, a mais interessada! A Fernanda é sortuda graças a mim, que rege o caminho dela... fale bunito neh? hauhauahauhauaa...Six? Que nome gay é esse Fefa? Não chama ele assim não. A Minerva não foi dura, ela apenas é severa e nem conhece a menina; alem do mais, tinha uma prova para aplicar. Bem, tenho q concordar q o Rabicho d fato é um fdp...não pelo o q fez com a Fefa q descaso... mas pelo desenrolar na serie. A Bella...na próxima vez q vc a chamar d "maldita", terá q se entender comigo, si? Ela é uma simpatia e eu a adoro. Deixa a Black em paz...prima. A ...e tambem não zue meu Severinho...ele é lindo...my furute husband ( é p/ treinar seu inglês p/ terminar o DH mais rápido...estou t ajudando, viu) Filha, não desmaie...imagine no próximo capitulo quando a Fefa ...deixa-p/ la'...SUSPENSE! Bm, vc viu q nesse capitulo a Lily não foi muito certinha...ai, tenho q conversar serio com o Remito. Vc ta chingando até a Lula? Se não fosse por ela, o Sirius nunca pegaria a Fefa no colo. Agora vc não tem mais problemas com poções, neh? Hauahuahauhaau, vou mudar a historia no futuro.. Eu tambem me empolguei nos agradecimentos hj, mas tudo bem...ah, e continue comentando...eu adoro...

Meninas, foi um prazer como sempre estar vindo aqui ...obrigada por todo o carinho e dedicação...amo vcs...

Beijos..

Gude Potter


	5. Caindo as máscaras

4. Caindo as máscaras

A excitação era geral em Hogwarts. Faltavam dois dias para os NOM's acabarem e três para o ano letivo encerrar-se. Mesmo cansados de tanto estudarem, todos os alunos estavam num pique só; conversavam alto pelos corredores enquanto se dirigiam ao Grande Salão, um ou outro sonserino jogava azarações nos lufa- lufas sem se importar com a desobediência às regras e havia até quem contasse aos amigos os planos para as férias nem começadas.

Aos poucos, as mesas das Casas foram se enchendo e murmúrios se espalhando pelo lugar. Fefa, que acordou cedo e pretendia conversar com a Professora McGonnagal sobre sua adaptação ali, estava adorando tudo, inclusive o uniforme dourado e vermelho que usava. Era como se tivesse sido transportada a um outro universo, pois aqueles costumes não se assemelhavam em nada com Beauxbatons. Para começar, nem existia aquele método de divisão em quatro turmas, mas enfim, era divertido. Tentando ser a mais cuidadosa possível (sim, porque quase tomara duas vezes banho de lasanha no dia anterior), serviu-se de omelete e bacons fritos, seguidos de suco de abóbora, seu favorito. Ao seu lado, Emily lhe fazia companhia e lhe contava sobre a prova de Transfigurações.

— Eu não sou lá muito fã de Transfiguração, mas a prova estava realmente fácil; mesmo porque eu passei metade do ano estudando só ela.

— Parece ser bem difícil — comentou a morena.

— Mas só parece. Olha só, você conversa com a Minerva e ela vai te dar todas as dicas possíveis sobre Hogwarts.

— Ela tem uma cara ranzinza. —balbuciou Fernanda, brincando com a comida ao revirar o garfo no prato sem destino.

— Ah, isso é apenas fachada — delatou a loira, se inclinando para que a amiga somente ouvisse numa ação cúmplice. — Você precisa ver como ela fica quando ganhamos a Taça de Quadribol. Acho que chega dar uns vinte beijos no Tiago.

— Por que?

— Oras, ele é o apanhador da Grifinória. Sempre pega o pomo. — e deu uma pausa ao olhar a porta do Salão — e por falar em Tiago...

Será que o maroto vinha? Se fosse ele, Sirius também chegaria junto. Sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e o estômago se revirar; assim, Fefa se voltou para a direção vista pela colega. Lá, vinham Jessei e Lílian. Frustrada por não vir quem pensara e não entendendo o comentário de Emily, perguntou.

— O que elas têm a ver com o assunto?

Quase que cochichando, a resposta veio.

— Acontece que o Potter arrasta uma dúzia de centauros por causa da Lily.

— É?

— Sim. Desde que os dois se conheceram, o Tiago só joga elogios para ela. Isso, é claro, aumentou de uns tempos para cá.

— Entendo. Pensei que fosse brincadeira.

— Nada disso.

— Mas por que a Lily não o escuta?

— Ela não gosta do exibicionismo dele. Acha que, por andar com Sirius Black, é tão safado quanto ele.

Sem gostar muito da observação, a novata passou a mastigar a comida com mais força do que deveria, o que quase a fez morder a língua brutamente.

— Não creio que Sirius seja...— porém, foi interrompida antes de completar sua conclusão.

— Muda de assunto. — pediu a colega um tanto que assustada.

Assim, a ruiva e a acompanhante se juntaram às duas e se sentaram, conversando alegremente sobre as férias.

— Nossa, estou morrendo de saudades de casa. — Jessei desabafou.

— Eu nem tanto. Só em lembrar que minha irmã cara- de- cavalo estará lá... — a monitora se desanimou, espetando com tudo uma fatia de bacon na bandeja com o garfo.

— Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

— Petúnia.— contou secamente.

— Com certeza ela tem inveja de você, Lily; você é bruxa e ela não. — encorajou Mily.

— Às vezes eu não a suporto!

E a garota continuou a se servir. Sem querer se intrometer na conversa, Fefa achou melhor não opinar, afinal nem sabia o problema real para tanta revolta e chateação. Percebendo que a novata estava ali sem comentar, ela, por mais que estivesse magoada, decidiu consertar as coisas já que não tinha culpa do comportamento de Black; depois de se tornarem amigos, é obvio que o defenderia de intrigas.

— Olha Fefa, acho que fui muito mal - educada com você ontem. Me desculpe, sim?

— É claro. Minha atitude não foi a das melhores também.

— Você não tem culpa de nada; só quis defender seu amigo.

— Esquece isso Lílian. Sou eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas. Você quem me ajudou na minha adaptação e tudo o mais. Lamento por tudo.

E a morena sorriu. Por mais que ainda descordasse dela, a outra estava enganada sobre seu "namorado", contudo, era melhor o assunto morrer ali mesmo. Por falar em Sirius, onde ele poderia ter se metido? Sua prova começaria em minutos e há quase uma hora que descera para esperá-lo e dar-lhe boa sorte antes do exame. Será que era verdade sobre ele ter outras namoradas por ai? Será que estaria com alguma delas naquele momento? "Não, ele não faria isso comigo! Eu o mataria" pensou intrigada. Com a ansiedade evidente em suas veias, derramou por acidente seu suco quando tentara pegar o copo para tomar o líquido. Isso o que resultava do nervosismo.

— Está tudo bem, Fernanda? — questionou Jessei ao vê-la arrumar tudo com a varinha nervosamente.

— Oh sim. Foi uma distração. — disfarçou. "Tomara que elas não tenham poderes de oclumência" torceu.

— Melhor. Pensei que você estaria ainda magoada comigo, Fefa. — expôs Evans.

— Não. Foi um acidente mesmo. O que? Acha que eu estava pensando no Black?

— É você quem está dizendo.

— Lily, deixe a menina em paz com esse assunto. Depois dessa, ela nunca se envolveria com Sirius, não é Fefa?

A garota parou com a limpeza e apenas sorriu, corando. Ah, se soubessem...

— Meninas, só conversei com ele um pouco; sabem, coisa de amigos. Nunca me envolveria com alguém interesseiro. Sou uma moça um tanto que certinha e não me deixo levar pelos vadios do mundo.

— Isso mesmo, flor. Há dezenas de mulheres que se deixam usar, mas nenhuma de nós quatro cairemos nessa, né? — explicou Mily com uma cara séria; como se fosse um discurso para os soldados antes de uma batalha.

— Isso.— riu Carvalho com o jeito da loira. Voltando a brincar com a comida, soltou: — Fiquem tranqüilas; sempre escuto meus amigos.

— Faça isso, Fefa. Queremos o melhor para você e conhecemos os garotos daqui muito bem. — argumentou Jessei — e por falar em garotos...ah... sentirei falta do McMillian no próximo ano letivo. Ele é tão lindo.

— Por que sentirá falta? — indagou a novata, contudo a monitora lhe explicou.

— Ele termina o sétimo ano agora Fefa.

— E quem é?

— Aquele de pé da Corvinal, conversando com o Flitwick na mesa dos professores. É que ele está de costas, senão você o veria melhor.

Virando o pescoço para as mesas dos professores, a morena viu um garoto loiro, alto e magro falando com um senhor baixinho do outro lado de uma longa mesa com o corpo docente tomando seu café. O rapaz, porém, fazia movimentos rápidos com as mãos e, ora ou outra, ajeitava as vestes. Charmoso...mas nem se comparava a Sirius. Ah...nasceria o homem que fosse igual ou melhor que seu maroto. Ele era perfeito mesmo com aversão de Lily. Ela nem o conhecia direito! Provavelmente apenas o queria destruir por inveja ou outro motivo, como a suposta má influencia sobre Tiago, segundo Emily. Sirius era tão lindo...

Mesmo com sua opinião diferente das outras, decidiria contar mais tarde seu novo relacionamento; até lá, poderia ter outra visão de mundo dele e ela própria também.

Voltando-se à conversa, mentiu:

— Bonito, mas nenhum homem daqui me atrai.

— Nenhum? — uma voz masculina falou ao seu ouvido sedutoramente. Ao mover seu corpo para ver de quem se tratava, embora desconfiasse, foi arrebatada por um beijo no qual nem lhe deu tampo para respirar. O atraente animago, que povoava seus pensamentos há segundos atrás, lhe puxava para si e aprofundava a ação.

Ao terminar (graças a ela, que estava já sem ar) olhou ao redor. Ali, estavam as três veteranas paralisadas e com expressões atônitas, três rapazes, nos quais dois riam de se acabar e um, tímido, fitava tudo; isso sem contar o choque da parte feminina do Salão principal.

— Bom dia, Fefa! — saudou o conquistador na maior empolgação.

— Black, o que significa isso? Como se atreveu a beijá-la? — censurou Lily.

— Desculpe, mas não posso beijar minha namorada? — declarou num tom sarcástico.

Houve um silêncio mortal na rodinha, o que atraiu mais alguns expectadores ao redor. Sirius sorriu e sentou-se do lado da morena, começando a se servir de torradas e geléia, como se aquilo fosse algo mais natural do mundo em irritar a ruiva. Esta, por outro lado, olhou com profundo desgosto a novata, que corou furiosamente. "Não acredito que ele fez isso!"

— Então vocês estão namorando?! Mentiu para nós, Fernanda?

— Eu...

— Nós a recebemos com tanto e carinho e não pôde confiar na gente nem um pouco? Teve que nos enganar? — ofendeu-se Jessei.

Meninas, por favor...faz pouco tempo...

— Olha, eu entendo que namore, mas por que mentiu? Se é isso o que você quer, não a impediríamos, porém ainda acho que você irá sofrer muito.

— Ei...o que quer dizer com isso? — interveio Almofadinhas com uma expressão hostil em seu perfeito rosto. Se Lílian queria implicar com Tiago, tudo bem; mas ele não nunca lhe atormentara!

— Quero dizer, Black, que você é o pior partido que já existiu. Não passa de um mulherengo, difamado, que só pensa em se aproveitar das alunas desse lugar. Se eu pudesse, daria a maior detenção de sua vida. — a monitora desabafava tudo com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas. Sirius nunca lhe tentara fazer nada, mas quantas amigas suas já choraram por ele, inclusive Jessei, que se não fosse pelos seus conselhos, também seria mais uma de suas. Não queria que Fefa passasse pela mesma situação; simpatizara com ela desde de o início. Por que a enganara? Será que merecia?

— Olha Evans, aquilo tudo passou, ok? Não sou mais como antes. Se estou com a Fernanda é porque realmente gosto dela.

— Você é um mentiroso de primeira, mas se pensa que deixarei a Fefa cair nas suas más atitudes se enganou.

— Más atitudes? Ora sua...— nisso, Sirius se levantou e empunhou sua varinha. Entretanto, Tiago, que parara de rir há um certo tempo ao ver a situação se agravando, correu para o lado de seu lírio e o abraçou de lado.

— Agora você passou dos limites, Almofadinhas. Se quiser brigar com a minha ruiva, terá que brigar comigo.

— Sai Potter. Não preciso da sua ajuda nem da de ninguém para me defender desse cachorro. — a moça o empurrou com ódio e levantou-se bruscamente, chamando atenção de todo o salão agora.

— Ai, Lily — reclamou Tiago. Como ela sabia do "cachorro"? Seria intuição? Ou acaso?

— Chega Lílian, não é para tanto. — Fefa imitou seus movimentos e começou a alterar a voz mais alto.— Escute, a vida é minha e eu faço com ela o que bem entender. Já sou madura o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões e digo isso com anos de experiência. Se eu decidir namorar Sirius ou fazer algo mais (certas meninas das proximidades gemeram), só eu posso me reprimir — com essas palavras na mente e o cérebro borbulhando de raiva, não se conteve. — Além do mais, você não é tão pura assim não, portanto não pode querer dar lição de moral. Do contrário, não ficaria aos beijos com o Remo embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador em vez de assistir aula.

Essa frase foi impactante.Todos os alunos começaram a murmurar no Salão e comentarem sobre a monitora da Grifinória.

— A Evans? Não acredito!

— Ela nunca faria isso.

— Bem que eu desconfiava que ela era santinha demais.

— Aquela menina não sabe de nada. Quem pensa que é?

— Só porque entrou aqui há pouco já pensa que é a dona da escola?!

— Bem feito. Verdade ou não, assim a Evans larga a mão de ser prepotente e arrogante.

Até Slughorn fez seus comentários.

— Por isso que eles faltaram na minha aula ontem! Evans safadinha — e coçou os bigodes.

Muitos dali pareciam até se divertir com a situação. Contudo, a mesa da Grifinória era a mais calada. Jessei e Emily apenas olhavam sérias da amiga para Fefa; Rabicho ria mais do que nunca; Tiago olhava com uma cara ameaçadora para Remo, que não sabia onde por a cabeça de tanta vergonha; Sirius não falou nada, apenas observava a situação; bem feito para ela! Lily, por sua vez, ficou mais vermelha do que nunca estivera em sua vida e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Sem reação e incapaz de dar uma boa resposta, saiu correndo dali para fora, o que causou mais os comentários, especialmente os sonserinos. Não lhe agradava por nenhum momento ouvir agora as pessoas falando mal em suas costas. Sua imagem de aluna exemplar estava arruinada. O que os professores pensariam dela? E seus demais colegas? E Remo?

— Tadinha, a sangue- ruim foi chorar no banheiro. — alguém perto dali conspirou.

— É pouco o que ela merecia. — responderam.

Ao ver o que fizera, Fernanda sacudiu a cabeça e sentiu um grande arrependimento por tudo. "O que eu fiz?" pensou com desespero. Por mais que a amiga não devesse se intrometer em sua vida, não tinha culpa. Sirius, seja lá o que fizera no passado, suas intenções não eram ruins e ela sabia disso.

— Fefa — Sirius a chamou.

— Agora não.

Querendo resolver o mais rápido possível o mal entendido, Fefa saiu atrás da ruiva. Chegando ao Saguão, não viu ninguém. "Droga" pensou.

— Sei que você não é nem um pouco amiga da sangue- ruim, mas também já está exagerando na risada, Black.— informou Snape entediado, cujo lado na mesa havia ninguém menos que Belatriz sentada, rindo de se acabar da situação. Nem comia mais para aproveitar aquele momento de satisfação.

— Você não entende, Severo? Agora com esse aviso da sangue- ruim sobre o meu primo, a novata terá mais certeza ainda dos deslizes de Black.

— Que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que já tenho o plano bem aqui — e apontou para o couro cabeludo — na minha cabeça. E lhe digo que Evans ajudou muito colocando a incerteza naquela sonsa.

— Então separará os dois logo, Black?

— Logo não. Ainda hoje. — e a garota sorriu, vendo de longe a confusão dos marotos ao finalmente se ajeitarem para tomar seu café da amanhã.

"Ela tem que estar em algum lugar"pensou, torcendo para que sua busca terminasse

o mais rápido possível. Sirius já havia procurado nos lugares internos do Castelo em que estivera com Fefa no dia anterior; sala comunal, enfermaria, corredores, voltou ao Salão Principal e nada. Sua prova começaria em poucos minutos, porém tinha que falar com Fernanda, esclarecer algumas coisas e contar-lhe outras. O que Lily dissera, de certa forma, não estava errado. Realmente, era um mulherengo de primeira , mas aquilo foi _antes. _Antes de mudar de idéia, antes de terminar com Belatriz, antes de conhecer Fefa...

Por hora, sua maior preocupação, colocando os NOM's em segundo plano, não deixava de ser em como encarar a namorada depois de tantas intrigas. Ia de um lado para o outro, corria pelos caminhos e até chegava a atropelar gente durante sua busca. Passados minutos andando e não encontrou quem queria nesse tempo, apoiou-se com os braços abertos no parapeito de uma janela no segundo andar, tombou a cabeça para frente, fazendo-a encostar no vidro gelado da manhã, e bufou. Respirou firme e fundo, já quase sem esperanças e desanimado. "Uma hora vai aparecer."Concluiu. Será? E se Evans houvesse convencido ela? E se não quisesse mais saber dele? E se...o odiasse? Sirius sentiu seu estômago contrair-se. Merlim, por que? Nenhuma mulher nunca fizera isso! Era algum tipo de feiticeira francesa que os ingleses desconheciam? O que havia de errado?

Com todas essas perguntas na cabeça, o rapaz de repente notou: havia alguém sentado nas margens, movimentando suas pernas para dentro da água (podia perceber isso mesmo estando há metros de distância), uma morena que ocasionalmente mexia seus cabelos. "É ela! E eu nem lembrei do Lago!" Desatando a correr mais uma vez, não acreditava que nem lhe passara pela a cabeça verificar aquela região.

Apressou-se contra vários alunos indo na direção oposta e subindo as escadas, ansiosos pelo último dia de prova. O animago, contudo, nem se importou: continuou a empurrar os colegas e fazia de tudo para alcançar o exterior.

— Black! — gritou o monitor da lufa-lufa ao ser jogado para fora da trajetória pelo animago como se estivessem num jogo de futebol americano. Ignorando a censura, continuou.

Sentiu o sol sobre sua face e um breve calorzinho sobre ela, entretanto, tinha coisas mais urgentes a se fazer do que tomar sol lá fora. Indo em direção ao Lago, avistou o Salgueiro lutador. Será que Lily estaria ali com Aluado naquele momento? Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando ignorar aquelas idéias sem importância, continuou. Depois de tanta procura, ali estava Fernanda Carvalho, relaxando e...chorando?

Sirius se aproximou cautelosamente da namorada, que enxugava uma lágrima por vez, e antes de se sentar ou fazer qualquer barulho, a novata tomou a palavra, murmurando com a voz embargada:

— Deve estar me achando uma idiota.

— Como posso pensar isso?

— Fácil. Quem você já conheceu alguém que mal chega num lugar novo e já arruma escândalos no primeiro dia praticamente? Não passo de uma idiota. — e afundou o rosto inchado nos joelhos, agora dobrados e junto ao peito.

— Fefa, você apenas se defendeu, não entendo porque tanto remorso. A Evans te atacou, não foi? Quem é ela para dizer o que fazer ou não? — assim, o animago sentou-se ao seu lado direito com as pernas dobradas para não se molhar, abraçou-a de lado e iniciou uma caricia em sua cabeça, tentando confortá-la.

— Eu disse que nunca me envolveria com você, entende? Lily me disse que Sirius Black não prestava e que o melhor que eu poderia fazer é ficar longe de você. Entende?

— Não muito — respondeu confuso. Se a garota lhe ofendera na mesa, como fizera, porque possuía remorso com o que dissera em seguida? Seria uma forma de vingança, não?

— Ah — suspirou— eu não devia ter dito aquilo sobre ela e o Remo. Me sinto uma criança agora. Coitado, ele não teve culpa de nada e é tão quietinho. — afundou o rosto agora no ombro do namorado, chorando mais do que nunca e molhando suas vestes.

— Bom, desculpe, mas isso tenho que concordar. Todos ficaram zuando o Aluado por causa daquele beijo.

— Ah, Sirius! Quero ir embora! Sair deste lugar. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado a França. Todos devem pensar que sou uma interesseira e mal - educada que só veio para atrapalhar a rotina.

— A primeira pessoa que disser isso na minha frente vai levar um Cruciato bem na barriga. Ninguém tem o direito de falar de você assim, ainda mais comigo por perto.

— Ah Sirius. — e se jogou em seus braços, virando-o finalmente para si e apertando o corpo oposto contra o seu. Aquele era o melhor homem do mundo! Nem o conhecia direito, mas podia apostar tudo para confirmar isso. Separando as cabeças um pouco, o jovem jogou para trás os fios rebeldes sobre o rosto da moça e o trouxe para si da mesma forma que fizera na noite passada.

Aquele era o único jeito poderia deixá-la melhor. Não pelo o ato em si de beijar, mas por receber carinho e proteção de alguém daquele lugar; lugar em que ninguém mais iria querer nem olhá-la. Lugar que nem teria mais amigos; sim, pois Jessei e Emily com certeza tomariam partido de Lílian e com razão. Já eram amigas há anos, porque mudariam de opinião com a entrada de uma aluna nova? E os demais colegas? Pedro,Tiago e Remo? Pedro não fora com sua cara desde de o primeiro momento (assim como ela em relação a ele), Tiago é gamado em Lily, não gostaria nem um pouco de saber que a ruiva passara a ter uma má imagem e Remo...bem...melhor nem pensar nele.

Depois de tantos mimos e carinhos, ambos se separam e ela deitou-se em seu colo de um jeito manhoso, enquanto Almofadinhas passava a desembaraçar seus cabelos lentamente, dando sono à namorada. Aquilo era tão bom...a cena lembrava bastante o ataque da Lula; era só o que faltava para o dia ficar completo.

Mesmo com tantas atenções, Fefa interrompeu o silêncio.

— Sirius, você não é um galinha como dizem não?

— Eu...— e parou. Agora mais do que nunca, seu passado comprometia. Ah, o que era aquilo! Aqueles hábitos se findaram há dias, por que temia a pergunta, que seria muito compreensiva se tratando de Sirius Black. Tentando evitar virar vítima de intrigas como as daquela manhã, simplesmente fora sincero. — Bem, de fato, fui um pouco vadio nesse assunto.

Nem terminara de falar e de ímpeto, a morena se soltou de seus braços e se sentou, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Não exibia nenhuma expressão, nem de raiva nem de compreensão, apenas o fitava, o que foi retribuído. Tudo estaria acabado? Será que ela era tão tradicional que não aceitaria seus furos? Podia garantir que tudo acabara!

Pigarreou e continuou com as perguntas.

— Mas e agora?

— Agora não mais.

Apenas falou isso. Fernanda o contemplou tão profundamente que nunca fizera com ninguém. Deveria acreditar? Por que não? Nunca tivera provas contra, excluindo o comentário da enfermeira. Ah, mas o que ela poderia saber a vida afetiva de Sirius Black? Se ele dizia, não havia um motivo de duvidar.

— Então...antes foi mesmo, não?

— Sim. Faz diferença?

— Não. Não posso te condenar pelo passado. Além do mais, quem sou eu para tal coisa?

— Não é questão disso, é questão que seja o que tenha acontecido, não tem importância agora tem?

— Não. — e sacudi a cabeça, recebendo um macio beijo em troca. Ao terminarem, Fernanda olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos aflita.

— Sirius, o seu NOM's! Você está atrasado! Não deveria estar aqui comigo!— se afobou tentando se levantar. Foi o grifinório que a segurou pelos ombros e a obrigou a se acalmar.

— Calma. Tenho meus modos marotos — e sorriu de um jeito safado e despreocupado.

Vendo seu olhar negro de curiosidade, Sirius colocou sua mão esquerda entre a blusa e o corpo para apanhar algo junto ao pescoço. Ao trazer a mão de volta, Fefa viu uma espécie de ampulheta anexada a uma corrente de ouro que passava em volta de seu pescoço. Ao visualizar isso, a aluna não sabia se ria ou se assustava.

— Céus! É um vira-tempo. Como conseguiu um? — e passou o indicador sobre o objeto quente graças ao contato com o corpo masculino dele.

— Afanei.

— Você o que? — a bruxa não acreditou. Que costumes aquela "divindade"tinha?

— É, não se assuste. Eu e o Tiago somos especialistas nisso. A gente sempre pega emprestado e logo devolvemos as coisas da diretoria.

— E quando pretendem devolver isso? — perguntou ainda fascinada pela areia roxa brilhante.

— Bem, digamos que esse vira-tempo nos apossamos — declarou e recebeu um olhar de repreensão, portanto se apressou em explicar tudo. — A Minerva até se cansou de procurar esse aqui — e sacudiu a ampulhetinha — já faz muito tempo.

— Você é terrível. — desabafou a garota se debruçando sobre o namorado e dando-lhe um selinho com um sorriso.

— Mas você gosta. — e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Ao terminarem, Sirius se levantou, após beijar a mão da namorada, fazendo-a corar, e pondo sua mochila nas costas, Fernanda interveio.

— Espere.Vocês têm prova de poções agora, não?

— Sim.

— Pode me emprestar o livro de poções? Quero saber o que pode cair na prova. Ontem não apenas folheei um exemplar.

— Claro. — o rapaz se agachou no chão, abriu a mochila com a varinha e passou a procurar seu livro, até que o encontrou, oferecendo-o a morena.

— Obrigada, te devolvo depois.

— Não preciso desse lixo. — comentou pomposo, reorganizando-se com sua mochila.

— Ah, que modesto — disse sarcasticamente com um sorriso, observando-o.

— Você vai ver. Vou gabaritar essa porcaria. — tornou a pegar o vira-tempo com a mão, mas sem tirar os olhos da moça.

— Só quero ver heim?

— Verá. Até mais. — assim, deu uma volta com a ampulheta e sumiu.

Fefa voltou-se para o horizonte do Lago e pensou feliz "tenho muita sorte". Onde acharia um cara como aquele? Na França? Talvez, mas é quase impossível. Além de lindo, era o ser mais confiável e especial do mundo. Sim, pois depois de tudo, não poderia desconfiar dele nunca mais. Aquilo era tudo intriga das grifinórias certamente.

Ainda inconformada com a sorte abriu distraidamente as páginas do livro do maroto e passou a estudá-lo. Caso não soubesse que aquilo pertencia ao namorado, não seria nada difícil concluir que o dono era um rapaz. O garrancho de letra, orelhas nas folhas, típicos palavrões escritos; até o livro de Tiago era melhor para se entender algo, mesmo assim , não iria desistir de se adaptar à Hogwarts. Céus, quantas poções que nunca vira na vida! Verdade que nunca dedicara muito sua vida ao estudo de poções, mas agora era tudo novo. Leu página por página no livro e se divertia ao ler os recadinhos não apagados pelos marotos, seus diálogos enquanto jogavam feitiços no professor ou nos alunos durantes as aulas. Até que...havia uma página branca de pergaminho solta no meio. Mas...o livro tinha tinhas amareladas. O que estaria fazendo ali? Seria que ela própria havia rasgado por acidente? Será que é de outro livro? Do que se tratava? Seria a continuação da Poção Paralisante? Querendo saciar sua curiosidade, abriu e leu.

"_Almofadinhas, _

_Acho que sua memória está prejudicada, mas mesmo assim vou refrescá-la. Hoje é lua cheia e, em alguns minutos, eu e o Rabicho desceremos até o Salgueiro. O Aluado já foi lá. Não deixe de ir, porque ele ainda fica bem rebelde nesses tempos e é necessário os três para contê-lo. _

_Demoramos um longo tempo tentando te encontrar. Depois da aula de adivinhação, o vimos no mapa sentado com a novata na beira do Lago. Você é mesmo um safado! Eu tinha certeza que aquela história de mudança afetiva era passageira. Os Black nunca mudam. Você só precisava de um estimulo para trazer o velho Sirius de volta a ser um cachorrão conquistador e agora você voltou."_

Fefa parou a leitura por uns instantes, estreitou os olhos e prosseguiu.

— Entendeu?— perguntou Belatriz andando apressada por uns dos corredores desertos do Castelo de uma forma quase que saltitante, caminhando ao lado de um Snape meio que constrangido.

— Claro que entendi. Você não pára de repetir há uma hora. — desabafou irritado. A maior característica de Bela era o determinismo e a ambição; nisso, ninguém se comparava a ela. Talvez nem o próprio tal Lord das Trevas que tanto comentam.

Ah, estou tão ansiosa! — a moça comentou rindo.

— Quer tanto acabar com aquela garota? Coitada, o que lhe fez?

— Em primeiro lugar, ela não é uma garota e sim uma vadia! Em segundo lugar, essa fulana entrou em meu caminho e eu não recomendo isso a ninguém. E em terceiro lugar, é para o Sirius entender que comigo ninguém se brinca.

— Bom, você sabe o que faz — falou Severo observando a sonserina olhar em todas as direções como se alguém pudesse espioná-los e delatá-los, enquanto na verdade, era outra coisa o motivo de tanta atenção.

— Eu não, _nós! _— enfatizou a última palavra. — Se bem os conheço, aqueles quatro passarão aqui a qualquer momento. Sempre fazem alguma travessura por aqui depois das provas.— e espiou pelo lugar vendo se os avistava — Melhor você ir e procurar _aquelazinha._

— Mas, e se eu não acha-la? E se quando eu aparecer você não...— mas Black a interrompeu.

— Olha aqui, apenas faça, ok? Até você encontrar aquela sonsa, é tempo suficiente para encontrar o Sirius. Agora chega. Não é bom nos verem juntos.

— Está bem. Até mais tarde.

Desse modo, o rapaz saiu, deixando a puro-sangue sozinha no 9o andar, passando a admirar os quadros para usar sua distração como desculpa por estar ali. Um deles eram senhores de cabelos brancos e bebiam contentemente, brindando a cada pouco sem se importar por haver uma telespectadora ali.

Ela passou cerca de meia hora ali, sem fazer nada. Será que não viriam? Será que mudaram de tática? Será que desistiram de "passearem"por ali? Não, os marotos sempre apareciam por ali em grupo, prontos para aprontar alguma. Mais do que impaciente, Belatriz tinha suas costas apoiadas numa parede, batia um dos pés ritmicamente, jogava a cabeça para trás e bufava. Mas não. Não desistiria agora. Depois de tanto tempo que conseguira prender Sirius, não o deixaria livre para uma novata sem classe. Ela era muito mais mulher que a tal Fefa e mostraria isso a ela. Mostraria que com os Black ninguém se brinca. De olhos fechados esperando o tempo se acelerar psicologicamente, ouviu de longe vozes masculinas altas e sorriu em tom de vitória. Abriu os olhos e esperou que seus donos se aproximassem excitados na conversa.

— Só por isso Almofadinhas? Coitada da Papoula, acho que não é para tanto. — declarou Remo pensativo e com o cenho franzido, andando ao lado de Rabicho e Sirius com sua mochila na mão.

— Como assim, _só_? Isso podia ter me custado muito com Fefa. — retrucou Sirius.

— Ainda não creio que seja para tanto. Não acha Pontas? — questionou Remo olhando um tanto tímido para o amigo parecendo um cão que abaixa as orelhas para o dono.

Tiago, sem dizer uma palavra, mortificou sua expressão para o lobisomem, mostrando claramente seu ódio por ele. Quando estavam a menos de um metro de Belatriz, que ninguém a vira parada até então, Rabicho delatou:

— Ora, acho que temos companhia, marotos.

Assim, foi inevitável que não visse a jovem plantada ali, cuja expressão não era das mais simpáticas, porém podia ser a mais linda e delicada do mundo. Ah, como Belatriz Black tinha e conhecia a arte de enganar. Os quatro grifinórios pararam e a contemplaram curiosos até que esta sorriu. Aquela exibição dos dentes brancos e sedutores os paralisou. Perigosa e astutamente com as mãos na cintura, se aproximou de Sirius e simplesmente afirmou.

— Preciso falar com você.

— Não temos nada a falar — respondeu de mau-humor.

— Ah, se enganou Black. Temos que falar e agora.

— Já disse que não. — falou com aspereza na voz.

— Muito bem, mas não me responsabilizo pela a sua amiguinha novata. — desafiou autoritária.

O que poderia acontecer com Fernanda? Será que estaria bem? Ou...o que aquela garota fizera com sua namorada? Seja o que for, Sirius não deixaria a situação por isso mesmo. Cedendo, concordou visivelmente contrariado.

— Muito bem, o que você quer?

— Já disse. Quero falar com você.

— Pois está falando.

— Não aqui, _querido primo_. Venha comigo.

— Para aonde? — ergueu uma sobrancelha. Vindo de quem vinha, não podia ser boa coisa.

— Venha comigo. — repetiu, dando as costas para os demais e saindo caminhando em direção ao corredor que viera mais cedo com o Snape. E assim Sirius o fez para a surpresa dos amigos ali presentes.

Não, não podia ser sério. Aquele bilhete não podia significar o que ela pensava. Não, não! Devia ser um bilhete para outra pessoa e não para seu Sirius. Entretanto, sabia que aquilo fora escrito era de Tiago para Sirius; já os vira se chamando de Pontas e Almofadinhas antes. O motivo daqueles apelidos não sabia, entretanto sabia quem era quem pelas conversas que presenciara. O que significava aquilo? Por que em lua cheia devia estar no Salgueiro lutador com...qual é mesmo o nome? Rabicho? Quem é ele? Seria o Lupin? Não...talvez o Pedro; não lembrava.Outra pessoa? Ou quem sabe um objeto. Aluado? O que era mesmo? Seja o que for, porque era rebelde? Por que Sirius nunca comentara nada sobre isso? Seria muito cedo para o começo do relacionamento? Como assim sua mudança afetiva era provisória? Sirius a teria enganado para poder beijá-la? Enganara-lhe? Como? Não era possível. Ele acabou de lhe confessar que mudara. Andando sem saber exatamente em que localidade do Castelo, a moça começou a passar mal, a ver tudo rodar com tantas perguntas em mente, completa com as pesadas lágrimas manchando seus delicado rosto.

Ele voltara a ser o mesmo galinha de antes, traindo-a com outras alunas?_ "E então, até onde chegou com ela? Ela é boa?" _O que queria dizer aquele trecho? Será que Tiago sugeria que ela e Sirius tinham...? Não! Nunca em sua vida tiraram uma conclusão de sua pessoa assim. O que as pessoas podiam estar pensando dela? Agora mais do que nunca depois do escândalo com Lily mais cedo. O que fizera?! Ah, e ela que pensara que não se importaria com a opinião alheia! Bem que a amiga a alertou para ficar longe de Sirius Black! Por que não a ouvi, por que? _"Já devem ter feito tudo a essa altura?" _Céus!O que Sirius e suas namoradas faziam de tanta loucura para ser conhecido assim e ter esse tipo de fama? A velha história de sua fuga de casa? Todas suas conquistas sabiam dela? E...Merlim! Jessei também sabia; ela mesma mencionara na noite anterior. Será que os dois tiveram algo? Será pela amiga tão tímida e estudiosa que Evans insistira em preveni-la contra Black? Aposta? Sua fama estava assim tão baixa?

Fefa continuava a avançar pela escola com os olhos cegos por causa das incontroláveis lágrimas. A cada conclusão e lembrança sentia uma faca entrar em seu coração. Não queria mais lembrar...não queria mais lembrar...queria voltar para a França e pensar que tudo não passava de um sonho. O amava. Sim, talvez fosse cedo para afirmar tal coisa, entretanto esse sentimento não podia significar outra coisa. Estava apaixonada por Sirius!

Namoradinha oficial? Que dizer que a estúpida e idiota da Belatriz era sua...namoradinha oficial enquanto ela, Fernanda , fazia o papel de _outra_? Uma amante, praticamente! Mentiras e mais mentiras! Por que Sirius? Por que fizera isso? Por que a enganou? Sabia que o maroto mantinha seus segredos, mas aquilo era demais.Quase sem conseguir andar direito, a moça sentou-se no chão depois e se apoiar com as mãos nas paredes. Seu rosto, antes risonho e rosado, não passava de pele inchada e molhada, além de olhos vermelhos e doloridos de tanto choro. Saquear o 3 Vassouras? Um restaurante perto da casa de sua avó? Uau, em que se metera? Ou melhor...com que se metera. Ele não era um ser humano. Era um animal; um cachorro vadio da pior espécie. Maldito. Como brincara com seus sentimentos!

Um ou outro aluno passava por ali e observava o desespero da morena. Uns fingiam que não ouviam ou viam nada. Outros até faziam menção em ir até ela, contudo se continham e recuavam, como se possuísse uma doença fatal e contagiosa. Alguns até chegavam a rir de Fefa.

— Bem feito! Quem mandou fazer aquilo com a Lily.

— Pensa que a escola é dela e pode ser folgada.

Maldita Hogwarts! Malditos alunos! Por que? Por que? Bem que sua avó disse. Por que não a ouvira? Por que se deixara levar por rapazes irresistíveis? Aqueles olhos, aquele corpo, aquelas palavras, aqueles beijos...

Até quadros e fantasmas se afastavam dela. Por que tanta preocupação? Sem olhar para nada, apenas com os olhos fechados escutou uma voz venenosa que a fez arrepiar.

— Está chorando no primeiro dia de aula? Oras, isso não é normal por aqui nessa época do ano.

Ao virar o rosto e descobrir de quem se tratava, não gostou nem um pouco da resposta...Severo Snape.Este, por outro lado, teve um enorme prazer em verificar que a tal novata se acabava em lágrimas. Tentando bancar o bonzinho, provocou.

— O que aconteceu? Posso ajudá-la?

— SAI DAQUI! — rugiu a menina, se levantando e pondo-se a correr mais que podia. Seguindo-a, num determinado lugar a puxou pelo braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

— Me escute. Quero apenas conversar, sim? Acalme-se.

Ele esperou alguns segundos para que a morena descansasse. Ruidadosamente, inspirava e expirava deixando o peito levantar e contrair.

— Pronto? — não esperando resposta, prosseguiu — Quero falar sobre o seu adorado Black.

O sangue dela estancou. O que era aquilo? O que aquele seboso pretendia fazer? Não tinha um bom caráter, ah não mesmo. Pelo pouco que conhecia sabia disso. Qual era sua intenção? Humilhá-la? Destruí-la perante os demais sonserinos? Era isso? Não podia render-se. Não podia dar o gostinho disso àquele infeliz, arrogante que tentara envergonhá-la perante a toda escola. Iria dispensar aquele seboso e depois resolveria tudo com Sirius.

— Diga — mandou displicentemente.

— Nada, eu apenas queria me desculpar pelo incidente de ontem.

— Ah,é isso? — virou o pescoço. "Quanta perda de tempo"pensou.

— Sim, agi muito mal com você e peço que me perdoe. — o garoto abaixou a cabeça. Que ótima atuação!

— Se é só isso, tudo bem. Tenho outras coisas a resolver. — e pôs-se a caminho do dormitório. Sem ter conseguido o que queria, começou a segui-la.

— Er...eu sinto que você não me perdoou. — andava de mal jeito para tentar acompanhar seus passos corridos.

— Não...tá tudo bem— ela enxugou outra lágrima — pode ir.

Não convencido e querendo mais, Snape apertou os dente com raiva e pegou num dos braços pálidos da adolescente pela segunda vez naquele dia. Entretanto, sua força estava além do pretendido e não só a virou para si como também lhe deu um hematoma roxo.

— Qual o seu problema heim? — reclamou, esfregando com cuidado o local atingido.

— Olha, não creio que tenha acreditando em nenhuma palavra minha, mas vou lhe mostrar que estou mesmo arrependido.

Ao ver que a grifinória ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, Snape, que queria muito rir se controlou, e abriu o jogo num sussurro.

— O tal Sirius é um mentiroso. Ele não presta.

Fefa se surpreendeu. O que Ranhoso poderia saber sobre seu relacionamento com

Sirius? Será que não se arrependera mesmo? Será que...aquele bilhete tinha alguma relação com tudo aquilo? Será que fora forjado? Será que seria alguma intriga da oposição? Involuntariamente, seu coração deu um salto. Podia tudo ser mentira; o bilhete, aquela conversa...tudo. Não, Sirius nunca a trairia nunca; em nenhuma situação. Tinha certeza. Tudo era um engano.

— Ah é mesmo? — desafiou com um sorriso.

— Sim.

— Pois eu não acredito. Isso é mentira.

— Eu não estaria tão certo — Snape sorriu estrategicamente.

— Não.

— Ah, — suspirou com um certo desapontamento na voz — então, acho que perdi tempo vindo aqui te avisar.

— Perdeu.

— Será?

Fefa, pela primeira vez, o fitou curiosa.

— O que acha? Está bom? — indagou Belatriz fechando a porta da Sala. Apenas fazia tal pergunta mais por cortesia do que preocupação de como ele se sentia.

— O que quer? — Sirius respondeu impacientemente e um tanto quanto ansioso. Para sua prima levá-lo para a Sala Precisa, algo bom não poderia ser e sabia disso por conhecê-la há anos.

O local, que conhecia há muito tempo também, possuía uma decoração muito familiar; na verdade, estava idêntica à sala da Mansão Black. Sofás de couro de dragão, não muito longe um mini bar com copos e garrafas cheios de wisky de fogo, lustre repleto de pingentes de cristais caídos, um longo tapete persa com vários desenhos decorativos de cores pouco vibrantes como marrom e vinho, as janelas mais transparentes do que nunca, cobertas parcialmente por cortinas longas e de veludo na cor azul marinho. E, neste amplo cenário não muito feliz para Sirius, uma grande lareira com detalhes de ouro e platina a sua volta. Nela, o fogo crepitava num processo natural e pouco quente. Na realidade, aquilo só estava ali para reforçar as idéias de Bela e não por estar frio. Vendo a decoração nada saudosista, o rapaz começou, sarcástico:

— Ah, que lugar encantador.

— Sabia que você iria gostar. — sorriu, entrando em sua brincadeira ao se aproximar. — Na verdade, sempre soube que você aprecia o passado, como todos os Black. — e sorriu enquanto caminhava ao redor do quarto, passando em frente da janela cuja vista era a mesma do verdadeiro Largo Grimmauld.

— Aonde quer chegar?— perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— A lugar nenhum.

— Mesmo? Então me diga priminha, por que a decoração tão original? Não me diga que a Sala Precisa está com algum problema e leu errado seus pensamentos .

Nessa hora, a risada estridente de Belatriz soou pelo cômodo. Uma risada fria e maléfica como um presságio de morte. O maroto, pela primeira vez em quinze anos, estremeceu com o som. Já o ouvira antes, mas não assim. Sentando-se no sofá, pôs– se a pensar. Daquela vez, sabia que a moça tinha algum plano contra si. Por que? O que ele teria feito? Entretanto, a resposta apareceu em sua mesmo num breve estalo: Fernanda. A sonserina não deixaria eles namorarem e ela provavelmente já sabia dos dois, ainda mais depois da manhã turbulenta e cheia de revelações no Salão Principal. Definitivamente, tinham algo em comum: a determinação.

— Você sempre foi inteligente, Sirius, mas há um motivo para te trazer nessa cópia de sua casa.

— Ah, não me diga que minha mãe implorou para que eu voltasse.

E sorriu mais uma vez. Aqueles sorrisos se tornavam mais perigosos do que qualquer feitiço lançado pela mulher; ela sabia como induzir alguém.

— Você sabe que não. Só queria trazer você de volta... ao passado.

— Passado?— não entendera. O que Belatriz ganharia em lembrá-lo de coisas que já passaram? O que poderia ser?

— Sim, há coisas que, mesmo com o tempo continuando, não podem ser esquecidas. Veja você mesmo: mesmo tendo saído de casa, nunca se esquecerá deste lugar, assim como não esqueceu.

— Faz pouco tempo que fugi; não tem nem um ano.

— É, mas mesmo passando vários anos sem ir para sua casa, nunca vai esquecê-la. Nem que passe mais de uma década em Azkaban.

— Nunca irei para lá; não tenho motivos. E você prima? Ficará imaculada até quanto tempo das Artes das Trevas?

Não respondeu, apenas bufou. Seus olhos direcionaram a esmo, não focalizando nada nem ninguém e por um minuto, Sirius pensou se a prima fosse mesmo humana. Nunca se emocionava com nada; tudo era apenas diversão e indiferença, nada de sentimentalismo. Mesmo assim, o que podia mais assustar a puro sangue seria uma ida para a prisão. Aquilo não era digno para uma lady como ela, com a educação mais fina possível e com grande fortuna ao seu dispor. Caso fosse para Azkaban, seria por algo que realmente amasse. Seria possível tal coisa vindo de uma mulher assim? Ao se sentir derrotada psicologicamente, tratou de afastar logo tais temores ao voltar para a conversa.

— A questão é que tudo o que se passou entre nós não poderá ser esquecido com tanta facilidade como isso — girou a mão esquerda para demonstrar o redor. — e, se me conhece tão bem como pensa, deveria saber que sou uma aranha e faço teias. Caso alguém caia nelas, é impossível sair. É o que acontece com você, amor. Você é minha presa e não se livrará de mim. — Se aproximando sorrateiramente como uma cobra, sentou-se ao lado do grifinório, quase o obrigando a sentar-se sobre o braço da poltrona, já que a medida que Belatriz avançava, perdia território, tanto figurativa e literalmente. De ímpeto, a morena pegou na gola de seu sobretudo negro e o impediu de continuar com sua fuga.

Não demorou muito e ela postou-se em seu colo macio e tão cobiçado. O cheiro inebriante e suas palavras peçonhentas, além de sua beleza exótica, tiravam-no do sério. Uma bruxa em todos os sentidos e nem precisava da varinha. Ah, aquela "menina"tinha o dom de torturar. Se seguisse o caminho das trevas como suspeitava, aquela seria sua missão: torturar, machucar, matar...

Lentamente, o fez deitar sobre o estofado e, ora a unha arranhando frestas de seu tórax desnudo, abria os botões da camisa. Ao passar a mão, seguiu a boca pelo caminho percorrido e massageava-o com os lábios carmim. Com tudo aquilo, Sirius só pôde responder aos estímulos jogando a cabeça para trás, tirando-a da fronteira do sofá ao passá-la por cima do braço do objeto.

Rindo pelo resultado esperado, alfinetou:

— A carne é fraca.

De fato, ele sentia-se como numa teia de aranha; queria sair dali, queria se livrar dela, mas todo seu cérebro congelara, parara de ordenar seus membros. Mas não podia aquilo, não estava certo; agora tinha uma namorada. Já traíra muitas namoradas, porém Fernanda não seria igual. Por mais que Bela continuasse a levando-o ao céu como sempre, Sirius sempre soube que antes dele, havia o inferno e esse seria o ponto crítico: se livrar do inferno, a pior parte.

— Saia daqui — gritou o rapaz, dando um empurrão na acompanhante, que agora fazia cócegas com a língua numa região próxima à orelha. Tanto foi a força do movimento que a puro-sangue recebeu, a fez cair para trás, perto dos pés masculinos.

Ajeitando-se, reclamou com ira no olhar:

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Não te quero.

— Ah não? Não foi isso o que aparentava há segundos — disse triunfante ao lembrar das reações recentes do maroto.

— Não me ouviu? A única que quero e _gosto _é a Fernanda Carvalho e, pelo o que sei, esse não é seu nome.

Com o rosto ardendo e as unhas apertando-o mais que podia nos pulso até fazê-los sangrar , Belatriz se atirou para cima do primo, dando-lhe uma cotovelada proposital na boca do estômago, o que deixou Sirius indefeso e dolorido com a falta de ar. Nessa deixa, a morena colou seus lábios aos de Almofadinhas, obrigando-o a acompanhá-la naquilo; tão forte como uma verdadeira Black ...e determinada.

— É uma grande mudança, Black!

Quando a voz interrompeu, ambos pararam e miraram a porta. O rosto pálido de Fefa entendera tudo.

N/A: Hey, sim, sou eu...antes de mais nada quero agradecer o carinho de sempre (especialmente o seu, Fefa, que sempre me apoiou nessa fic...hummm, porque será?...e ficou no meu pé desde então)

Sei que tem algumas Snapetes lendo também e quero agradecer pelo incentivo. Minha vida está uma zoeira só e quem convive comigo sabe. Porém, todas minhas fics e todos os sites foram atualizadas, mas não lembro quando eu agradeci por ultimo, então, ficarei devendo.

Nesse fim de capitulo só posso dizer que é o penúltimo da fic e que espero voltar em janeiro...um beijo a todos e um feliz 2008

Gude Potter


	6. O segundo acidente

5

O Segundo Acidente

A cena era embaraçosa. Como podia imaginar aquilo? Sirius Black, seu namorado, o rapaz que dizia adorá-la há poucas horas atrás, quem lhe garantira ter seus momentos de vagabundagem extintos, a única pessoa que depositara certa confiança naquele lugar, estar naquela cena, posição, i_situação/i _com uma garota. E pior, não era qualquer garota, e sim _ela. _A maldita Belatriz Black, a mesma que no dia anterior possuiu a ousadia de tentar humilhá-la perante a escola inteira. Por que? Por que? O que fizera de tão grave na vida para ter um pagamento como aquele?

Passaram-se incontáveis segundos para que algum dos três tomasse alguma atitude. Quem visse Fernanda assim diria que estaria levemente adoentada por causa de sua cor alva mais acentuada do que nunca. Sentiu-se fria e toda a força que dominava para se sustentar, extraviou-se. Prevendo que poderia desmaiar ali mesmo, apoiou-se no pequeno bar onde as bebidas ardentes descansavam e jogou a cabeça para frente, esforçando para a visão sumir de sua frente e, o que foi pior e mais trabalhoso, tentar esquecer. Porém, foi em vão.

O casal, entretanto, permanecia na mesmíssima fotografia, até que o grifinório novamente empurrou a prima para longe de si, deixando-a dessa vez colidir com o chão, amortecido pelo tapete persa. Ao se pôr de pé, Sirius discretamente puxou seu sobretudo para baixo, desamassando-o e não saiu dali. Apenas sussurrou ao franzir as sobrancelhas:

— Fefa...

A novata não mostrou indícios de ter ouvido o apelo, pois continuou a chorar

compulsivamente cabisbaixa.

— Fefa — insistiu — não é o que você está pensando. Eu não estava te traindo. Você

entendeu tudo errado. Eu não estava com a Belatriz. Não somos nada demais. Por favor. É de você quem gosto.

Mas nem o pedido entrecortado e suplicante de Black a fez reconsiderar. E pudera.

Fora flagrado numa ocasião sem volta, num contexto sem explicações, num sofá, aos beijos. O que queria? Ser perdoado de primeira? Não. Sabia que não seria fácil ganhar o perdão. O maroto olhou para a ex ainda imóvel e viu, além de ter os cabelos desgrenhados loucamente, ao mesmo tempo um sorriso vitorioso e sedutor. Maldita. Cachorra. Poderia jurar que tivera algo a ver com alguma armação pôde confiar que uma "conversa" com ela seria...inocente? Voltou-se para a namorada, aproximando daquela figura trêmula e disse:

— Fefa, por favor vamos conversar.

— NÃO! – sem avisos a morena, cujos cabelos tão rebeldes quanto os de Belatriz foram

atirados para longe do rosto com violência, encarou aqueles olhos que a faziam sonhar nos últimos dias. — COMO PUDE SER TÃO TAPADA? FOI ESSA SUA MUDANÇA? É ESSA A IMAGEM QUE QUERIA QUE EU CONHECESSE, BLACK? É? POIS BEM, VOCÊ VENCEU!

— Não Fefa, não. Espere, temos muito o que esclarecer. Não vim aqui por que quis,

não. Essa maldita me trouxe! Fefa, tem que acreditar em mim!

Os olhos do maroto pareciam saltar das órbitas de tanta tensão. Agarrou os braços

da morena e sacudiu-a enquanto argumentava, contudo ela afastou-se dele com brusquidão. Não suportava ficar um segundo sequer presa àquele ser.

— Me deixe, Black! Me deixe! Você conseguiu: usufruiu de mim, se divertiu às minhas

custas. Mas acabou, entendeu? Acabou!

Nervosa e sem ter os pensamentos no lugar, deu meia volta e saiu por onde viera.

O animago, respirando com dificuldade, sacudiu freneticamente a cabeça como se quisesse afastar alguma coisa de suas madeixas e a seguiu.

— Fernanda, por favor! Pare, temos que conversar. — gritou Sirius ao ver uma cascata

de cabelos lisos e negros se afastando a metros em sua frente. Não se rendendo, pôs-se ao seu encalço. — Não vou parar até esclarecermos tudo.

Com sua agilidade alcançada graças às constantes aventuras com os marotos, não

foi difícil parear com a moça, puxá-la pelos cotovelos e contemplar seu rosto, agora mais inchado, vermelho e molhado do que nunca.

— Me dê uma chance de contar como tudo aconteceu.

Ela fungou e estremeceu, sem olhar para os seus olhos. Sabia que se houvesse um

jeito de fraquejar, seria fazê-lo; não agüentaria a pressão vinda dele. Fracamente, revelou:

— Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Sirius! — suas lágrimas a banhavam por inteiro.

— Você não entendeu. Me deixe explicar! — pediu ele em desespero tentando agarrar seus pulsos ensandecidos.

— NÃO! Não entende? Enganei minha avó, minhas amigas e a mim mesma! Tudo foi

um erro! — declarou num ofengante gesto de repulsa. Ficando de costas, passou a se afastar, mas desta vez com lentidão.

De repente, ela estancou e o maroto sentiu seu estômago revirar-se. Dera-lhe

outra chance? Parara para ouvir-lhe? Poderiam conversar? Sentiu uma agradável sensação de alívio e sorriu satisfeito. Quando Fefa voltou-se para ele, seu choro havia sido segurado e era evidente que existia um enorme esforço seu para tal coisa.

— Me esqueci —sem mais palavras, a morena tirou um papel de dentro de um dos

bolsos das vestes e atirou-o aos pés do homem. Em seguida, girou os calcanhares e continuou o caminho de antes, apenas andando.

Não tinha o que fazer? O que? Nada! A menos...saber do que se tratava tal folha. Foi até ela e a pegou num rápido movimento do braço direito. Abriu-a, porque estava amassada e, aparentemente, molhada. Percorreu sem demorar os olhos. A identificação daquilo foi rápida: era a letra de Tiago, um papel de Tiago, a _última carta de Tiago; _a que fora escrita na noite anterior e lida ao pé da escada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Só ali, relendo-a com calma, concluiu como perigosa e injusta aquilo era. Tiago pegou pesado com ele, difamando-o. E Fefa leu aquilo! Leu tudo! Podia jurar que aquela umidade vinda do papel se originaram de lágrima. Então, seu rosto, quando o vira na Sala Precisa, já passou por sofrimentos além daquele naquele dia. Tinha a pior imagem que se pode ter de um homem! Como conseguiu ser tão burro e não ter se desfeito do bilhete, como sempre fez? Por que esquecera de queimá-lo? Muito azar! Ou seria alguma brincadeira? Seria alguma vingança? Ao ter esse pensamento, sentiu um choque interno. Vingança...poderia ser? Sim e até tinha uma sugestão da autora...

Correndo repetidamente, retornou à Sala Precisa desesperançoso, afinal decorreu muito tempo que a abandonara. Para sua surpresa ao entrar, viu sua prima lá, mas não mais jogada no chão. Dessa vez, acomodara-se num dos braços do sofá "tão usado" a pouco, com as pernas cruzadas, os cabelos devidamente penteados e, curiosamente, sua maquiagem mais forte que outrora. Belatriz tinha a arte da sedução consigo. Fitando de uma forma desafiadora, não falou nada. Ao contrário: seu olhar dizia tudo. Sirius não acreditava que a mulher demoraria muito por ali depois da confusão, mas teve a sutil impressão que era esperado a cada minuto depois de sua fuga atrás de Fefa. Sem perder mais tempo, aproximou-se junto dela com passos firmes e uma cara longe de ser amigável; mesmo assim, a expressão feminina não se transformou.

— Foi você não? Você que a trouxe para cá, não?

— Como poderia querido? Estava aqui o tempo todo. Com você. — e sorriu

descaradamente. Indo até a sonserina, tirou-a do sofá ao pegá-la pelo braço sem delicadeza e trouxe para si, sendo que seus rostos não se tocaram por centímetros.

— Não banque a espertinha comigo, Belatriz. Sei que está envolvida nisso tudo. Sei que

me trouxe aqui com essa decoração com alguma finalidade. Sei que pretendia desde o começo me beijar e mostrar a Fefa. O que não sei é como a Fefa me encontrou aqui, com a Sala nessa estrutura e..detalhe, ela nem conhece a Sala Precisa. Quem a guiou? Com quem vou combinou tudo?

— Ninguém, oras! O que? Acha que aquelazinha não tem capacidade suficiente para

descobrir tudo sem ajuda?

— NUNCA MAIS CHAME A FERNANDA ASSIM! — bradou. — SEI QUE TUDO

ISSO VEIO DESSA CABEÇA INESCRUPULOSA QUE VOCÊ TEM, BELATRIZ, E NÃO VOU DESCANSAR ATÉ SABER TUDO.

Raivosamente, jogou a puro sangue longe e, por sorte, caiu deitada no sofá de

couro. Mesmo com a explosão alheia, não tirava o sorriso irreverente de sua perfeita face.

— Boa sorte então, meu amor. — provocou alto ao mexer em seus cabelos manhosamente e ver Sirius se afastando mais alterado do que nunca. Em contrapartida, antes que sua figura sumisse por completo, a bruxa cochichou, apontando a varinha para suas costas — _Souvenir bloccate._

Era verdade, era verdade, era verdade! Tudo era verdade! Se em algum minuto das últimas horas tivera uma dúvida sobre a verossímil carta, já dissipavam as inseguranças. Era verdade. Era a outro enquanto Belatriz fazia o papel de namorada oficial! Então...era ela mesmo. Era Fernanda Carvalho o estímulo que traria Sirius Black de volta à vida boemia; o velho "cachorrão conquistador", segundo Tiago. Sim, sem dúvidas! E fizera. Sirius, se algum dia abandonara a rival, agora retomou tudo. Bem que o seboso lhe alertara. Sempre fizera papel de burra? Desde quando planejara tudo? Desde do início do compromisso? Desde do primeiro beijo, noite passada? Desde de que se viram? Ou muito antes disso?

Sua avó estava certa. Sempre estivera. Ela, Lílian, as meninas. Hogwarts! Por que viera? Para sofrer igual a uma menina mimada? Onde já se viu? Conhece um cara num dia, começa a namorá-lo no mesmo, já se sente apaixonada de uma hora para outra e, quando sabe de um deslize já sente como se fosse o fim do mundo. Imatura. Essa é a palavra e defeito de Fefa. Não estava pronta para os golpes da vida. Se entregara muito rápido e aí estavam as conseqüências: sofrimento. Como podia acabar com tudo? Como se distanciar daquilo e viver normal como há três dias atrás? "Tenho que aprender"passou a murmurar em seu caminho desnorteado para qualquer parte do Castelo "tenho que aprender; tenho que aprender". Como se não fosse pouco, havia toda a confusão da manhã com Lílian para resolver.

Ninguém a encontraria. Nem que tivesse que se esconder, o faria. Nem que tivesse que receber detenção, o faria. Mas não queria ser encontrada. Continuou a andar por um dos corredores desertos.

A Sala Comunal da grifinória geralmente se encontraria vazia se fosse um dia comum na escola, porém, os dias decisivos de provas retinham os grande parte dos estudantes até a madrugada mergulhados nos livros e anotações a parte; isso sem falar dos que se entregaram ao sono em pleno estudo. Alguns quintanistas se preparavam para o último dia de NOM's e terminaria com Feitiços. Em geral, não era uma disciplina preocupante, mas se não prestasse atenção nos nomes, havia a possibilidade de confundi-los. Praticamente, todos os setianistas dedicavam-se ao último NIEM, o de poções. Ambos anos não queriam perder nenhum minuto de conhecimento até o fim e não era os únicos nessa fase. Havia alguns alunos de outros anos do curso de bruxaria por ali estudando para suas provas finais; uma paranóia geral.

— Está muito tarde, Almofadinhas. Já são..humm... — e Tiago consultou o relógio de

pulso — duas da madrugada! O Aluado deve estar se divertindo sem a gente.

Num dos sofás, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro aguardavam algo em silêncio. Não

conversavam não apenas por respeito aos estudantes, mas também nenhum dos três possuía ânimo para trocar palavras.

— Já disse que pode ir Pontas. Logo eu alcanço vocês. É sério, não se preocupem

comigo. Leve a capa com vocês, me viro depois. — pediu Sirius sem muita convicção e sem encarar os amigos. Não tinha o mínimo humor para andar por Hogsmeade naquela noite com os amigos animagos e um lobisomem para dominar. — Tenho uma coisa para fazer.

— Bom, disse isso nas últimas cinco horas. Seja lá o que for, não pode deixar para

amanhã? — insistiu o apanhador.

— Não! Tenho que fazer hoje! Não importa até que horas eu fique, entendeu? — Sirius

aumentou um pouco o tom de sua voz, mal- humorado, ao olhar para o amigo, o que chamou um pouco da atenção de alguns alunos. — Vá vocês. Querem que eu repita quantas vezes?

— Nhá — resmungou — Sem você é sem graça e impossível praticamente — Não sabe

o que eu e Rabicho pastamos ontem sem você.

— Não posso fazer nada — o rapaz deu de ombros.

— Afinal de contas, o que querem tanto fazer aqui? — indagou Pedro, até então

esquecido na ponta do sofá.

— Sem querem tanto ir, vão e não me encham mais o saco! — reclamou Sirius, agora

com os braços cruzados e com o olhar de poucos amigos, fixo num dos quadros de cavaleiros da Idade Média.

— Pode ir Rabicho. Não vamos ficar bravos com você. — falou Tiago, mais paciente

que o amigo.

— Ah, não vou sem vocês.

E assim os três continuaram por mais alguns minutos. Dois ou três alunos fecharam

seus materiais e subiram para dormir quando Fernanda entrou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, o que fez todos se assustar, já que aquilo não era muito comum acontecer a mais de duas horas da manhã. De ímpeto, o conquistador da grifinória se levantou e foi até ela no meio da sala. Podia ver que seu rosto continuava inchado, porém menos vermelho que antes. Ao colocar-se no meio de seu caminho, Sirius sussurrou:

— Você está horrível! Não devia ter chorado tanto.

Ela apenas o fitou, sem expressão alguma. Poucos alunos pararam o que fazia para

assistir, mesmo porque um espetáculo envolvendo Sirius Black nunca era demais. Os dois marotos sentados não fizeram diferente.

— Me deixa. — Pediu a morena.

— Temos que conversar.

— Não sei sobre o que. — rebateu com o coração carregado. Desviando dele, tomou

rumo ao quarto, entretanto não foi o suficientemente rápida e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, foi pega pelo braço e forçada a girar seu corpo para trás.

— Você sabe muito bem. Já reparou que temos muito a esclarecer?

— Engana-se Black. Não tenho e não _quero _esclarecer nada. Me deixa.

— Não, não deixo! Foi a Belatriz quem planejou tudo. Ela armou para te levar na Sala Precisa.

— Agora vai culpar sua prima pelo o que você fez? — o interessante foi desde que

adentrou o cômodo não o olhou nos olhos. Sabia que, mesmo com o decorrer das horas do flagra, cederia.

— Escuta, ela planejou tudo. Fez você chegar lá, entende? Tinha tudo pronto. Mas quero

que me ajude Fefa. Vamos, me diga quem te levou.

— Eu...

— Você não conhecia o lugar, não minta. Vamos quem foi? — interrompeu-a — Eu

juro que a pessoa terá os próximos dias azarados.

Pela primeira vez nos últimos minutos, a moça o encarou diretamente. "Agüente firme, agüente firme" implorava internamente para si. Não podia jogar fora todo o seu desprezo. Por mais raiva que sentia se Snape, não diria nada, pois apesar de doloroso, ele abriu seus olhos; revelou-lhe toda a verdade sobre o tão cobiçado Sirius Black. E se acontecesse coisa mais grave entre os dois? E se tivessem tido algo mais envolvente e íntimo que simples beijos? Graças a Merlim que não acontecera.

— Pela vigésima vez, me esquece. — exigiu com firmeza e superioridade. Sem usar

muita força, tentou afastar seu braço de sua mão, contudo não houve êxito. Sem escolha, teve que apelar. O puro sangue, sem saber de onde e com enorme velocidade, distinguiu uma das mãos da namorada sacar uma varinha e investir contra ele em milésimos de segundos. Um raio vermelho atravessou o recinto, atingido a presa bem no peito. Tal ação provocou um lançamento de seu corpo a metros de distância atrás, tanto que colidiu com uma das paredes. Quem ainda não se distraíra com a discussão até agora, não tinha como não fazê-lo: todos os presentes olhavam atônitos o que acontecia. Como o arremesso do feitiço, um dos quadros se desprendeu da parede e caiu justamente em cima da cabeça de Almofadinhas, deixando-o zonzo.

Fernanda direcionou-se para o dormitório e deu alguns passos. Contudo, treinada bem em Beauxbatons, não esperava que tudo acabaria ali e assim. Sirius reagiria a qualquer momento rapidamente. Quase subindo as escadas, uma mão tocou-a com brutalidade, dolorindo a região da clavícula. Por impulso, virou-se e reclamou:

— Mandei me deixar, Black!

Mas não era Sirius; a pessoa em questão era linda também, mas não seu maroto.

Possuía cabelos rebeldes e pretos, olhos castanhos- esverdeados, óculos, feições nem um pouco pacíficas e uma varinha erguida com alvo definido.

— Um aviso, garota. Não me agradou em nada a sua atitude com a Lílian e o Aluado

esta manhã. Ela está desaparecida desde aquela pequena "brincadeirinha" sua. Apareceu para fazer a prova e sumiu. É bom que ela esteje bem, do contrário, tomarei uma atitude contra você.

— A Lily ... sumiu? — gaguejou. Céus, o que era aquilo? Nunca em sua vida quisera tal

coisa.

— Agora já sabe Carvalho. Já causou muitos problemas por aqui e agora o Sirius. Você

não devia ter saído da França — Fefa soluçou e recomeçou a chorar — Já sabe: Você não é mais bem-vinda!

Antes que pudesse reagir, Sirius veio em sua defesa.

— Pega leve, Pontas. Está falando com minha namorada. Abaixe isso.

— É melhor _você_ pegar leve, Almofadinhas. Essa sua amiguinha mexeu com a Lily e

mexeu com a Lily, mexeu comigo. — Tiago não era mais o rapaz bem-humorado e piadista agora. Quem o conhecia, não diria que era ele. Existia fúria em seu olhar e a têmpora saltando; sentia o sangue correndo mais espesso nas veias. — Digo o mesmo da Fernanda. — na discussão, os olhos de Sirius brilharam de excitação. Entendera afinal, mas defenderia Fefa até o fim. — Ah, era isso que tinha que fazer? Esperá-la para brigar por causa de sua ruiva?

— Sim e parece que era o mesmo que você queria fazer, mas com outro assunto.

— Vamos indo? Está tarde. Amanhã vocês brigam. — interveio Pedro. Assistir à duelos

e richas sempre fora divertido, mas pelo horário e por prever que aquilo poderia sobrar para si mesmo, melhor tirar o corpo da reta, como diziam.

— Se tiver algum problema com ela, Pontas, tire a limpo comigo, ok?

— Claro, menos quando se trata da Lílian. Essa menina merece uma punição pelo o que

fez. Todos das escola estão falando dela e fazendo mal imagem, ah, sem falar do Remo.

— Você nem se preocupa com Remo, Tiago.

Com isso, houve a deixa: o jogador de quadribol levantou mais alto sua varinha e, com isso, Sirius tirou a sua de suas vestes para o caso de um duelo.

— Ah, parem com isso, vamos. Almofadinhas, Pontas, guardem isso. Temos o que fazer

ainda, lembram? Não podem por tudo a perder.

Surgiu o silêncio, tanto dos alunos, que há muito tempo não ousavam fazer

barulho e mal piscavam, como pelos envolvidos na crise. Aquilo era inédito e, com certeza, na manhã seguinte seria a fofoca do dia; perfeita para o fim do ano letivo. Tiago, desviou sua cara da cena, depositou seu objeto na roupa e virou-se, indo para o amigo.

— Sim vamos. Melhor esquecermos isso Almofadinhas. Vamos indo.

Ainda olhando para a novata, o rapaz assentiu, se desarmou e juntou-se aos

marotos, para logo saírem sem falar ou olhar para nenhum dos presentes. Mesmo assim, ainda havia uma platéia em choque ali e, sabendo que se tornaria o assunto da madrugada, decidiu ir para cama sem mais delongas.

Ao chegar lá, pensou encontrar todos seus ocupantes dormindo, mas lamentavelmente se enganara. A cama de Lily, de fato, estava vazia, uma outra cama, cuja noite passada não havia ninguém usando-a, possuía uma morena também de cabelos lisos dormindo pesadamente; concluiu então ser a tal Alice que recebera uma detenção por namorar num dos corredores. Sortuda. Se Sirius fosse como os outros namorados que levam o relacionamento a sério, ficaria com todo prazer cumprindo detenções.

As camas de Emily e Jessie não estavam vazias e sem sustentar seus corpos adormecidos. Ambas, as quais instalações eram bem próximas uma da outra, separadas por um abajur de meia luz, conversavam baixinho. Quando as duas colocaram seus olhos sobre Fefa, uma sensação desagradável apoderou-se da menina. Sabia perfeitamente que era odiada naquele lugar. Sozinha, sem amigos e sem previsão para voltar à França. As meninas disfarçaram, olhando uma para outra, mas sem falarem nada. Parecia que apenas o contato visual já bastava para se comunicarem. Após se trocar, Fernanda se deitou logo, embora pudesse sentir a maledicência às suas costas. O que mais poderiam estar falando de si ali? Sabia, claro que sim. Não apenas as meninas, mas o resto da escola. Fechando os olhos com força, sentiu duas lágrimas deixar suas fontes até que adormeceu a muito custo.

" Devem estar no meio da prova" mentalizou. Tinha tempo. Andava apressada pela rua comercializada. Lojas abertas, vitrines exibindo atraente produtos, muitos os quais a bruxa nem sabia a utilidade e as casas de chá praticamente vazias. As mesmas pedras de sempre na trilha, os mesmo vendedores , cujo trabalho era pequeno naquela manhã, pois com os alunos da escola o movimento dali triplicava. Os negócios apenas se resumiam praticamente a compras sem importâncias ou urgência, o que a facilitaria em seu trânsito pelas ruas, fazendo retornar à escola antes que notassem sua ausência.

Em menos de cinco minutos que deixara a escola, chegou na casa de sua avó em Hogsmeade. O sumiço da noite anterior não tivera outro motivo senão para ir falar com sua parente, entretanto, até encontrar uma saída segura para o vilarejo gastara várias horas e quando encontrou o ponto pretendido, já passava da uma da madrugada. Se importunasse a mulher a uma hora daquelas levaria uma grande bronca: ela não era exatamente uma avó atenciosa e carinhosa com o próximo. Se descobrisse o que lhe fizeram nas últimas horas. Ainda não se conformava. Por que? Por que? Bem, aquilo não importava no momento. Veio apenas para visitar sua avó doente enquanto era dispensada dos NOM's e não diria nada a ela. Nada.

Em frente da casa finalmente, sacou a varinha e encostou duas vezes a ponta de sua varinha na porta consecutivamente. De dentro do imóvel, pôde ouvir uma campainha aguda, mas não muito alta. "Até a campainha ela mudou"sorriu sacudindo a cabeça. Ora ou outra imaginava o que os elfos teriam passado nos últimos tempos com aquela esclerosada. Coitados. A porta se abriu e um monstrinho colocou sua cabeça oval e verde envelhecido para fora, espreitando já que naquela época não era muito seguro para sua espécie, mesmo com Dumbledore para protegê-los. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, o bichinho avistou a moça e se apressou em reverenciar.

— Srta. Carvalho. Tão cedo. Veio falar com a senhora Endora?

— Sim Winnie, ela está? — questionou, perguntando-se o motivo de tanta enrolação. Se

viera até ali, não poderia haver outro motivo.

— É claro. Minha patroa nunca sae de casa. Siga-me menina.

Fernanda concordou e assim o fez. Ao percorrer os olhos para o lugar, percebeu

que aquela casa nunca mudaria: paredes, chão, janelas, quadros, móveis, tudo em excelente estado de conservação. Os tapetes tinha menos sujeira comparando-os aos seus sapatos, tinha certeza. Aquela mania de limpeza era quase uma doença para sua avó, porque, como todo puro-sangue valorizava o passado. A dupla subiu as escadas e Fefa riu saudosista ao ver o corrimão de madeira. As poucas vezes que vinha com seus falecidos pais para Hogsmeade, adorava fazer daquele objeto polido um escorregador. Bons tempo aqueles. Se pudesse voltar o tempo e ser criança para sempre...

Ao terminar o corredor com quadros de gerações de sua avó materna, entrou num

quarto, cuja porta estava aberta e segura nas mãos de Winnie. Não demorou nada para localizar sua avó no tocador, como sempre tentando retardar a idade com poções e feitiço. E não deu outra. Em frente do espelho havia uma quantidade generosa de potes e frascos, além de revistas de beleza bruxa.

— Madame... — iniciou o elfo, mas foi interrompido quando sua senhora se levantou,

arrastando as vestes verde-oliva para longe da banqueta para se locomover melhor.

— Pode sair Winnie. — ao por seus olhos azuis e contornados por forte sombra verde

em cima da neta fez uma breve careta, o que lhe deu uma aparência medonha: era uma mulher magra, alta, corpulenta e com cabelos até os ombros, encaracolados e ruivos.A garota nem estranhou sua reação ao vê-la: havia puxado muito da família de sua nora e pouco de seu filho.

Ao ver o criado sair e fechar a porta, a mulher deu um sorriso.

— Ora, já veio me visitar? Tão rápido?

— Como a senhora está? Melhorou? — perguntou Fefa preocupada.

— Na mesma — deu de ombros. Deu-lhe as costas e passou a andar pelo quarto sem

encarar a neta, só ouvindo-a. Com a indiferença, a morena soube mais do que nunca que o gênio de sua avó nunca mudaria, nem com a debilitação recente. Em controvérsia, nunca acho sua avó mais saudável e disposta.

— Parece estar muito melhor.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo aqui Fernanda. Tenho que te falar. — cortou-a com se

não a escutasse. Ainda sem encará-la, ordenou.

— Você tomar-te-á rumo amanhã mesmo para a França.

Seu coração parou e sentiu toda pouca cor que tinha deixar-lhe. Foi uma

sensação horrível, como se fosse enlaçada por um cabo de aço com toda força na barriga e lhe tirasse indelicadamente seu ar dos pulmões. Deixar a Grã- Bretanha? Deixar Hogwarts? Deixar Sí...? Não! Não! Como assim? Tão rápido?

— Tão rápido? — pronunciou.

— Estive pensando desde o dia que te mandei para aquela escola ridícula de protetores

de sangues-ruins. Nunca devia ter te tirado de Beauxbatons. Uma verdadeira dama deve ter sua educação em Paris!

— Mas, a senhora estava doente.

Contra a luz, pôde ver a bruxa de perfil entortar os lábios e fazer um ruído com a

boca.

— Acho que foi um artifício para chamar atenção. Estou tão sozinha que adoro quando

me mimam. — fez uma pausa — Mas passei dos limites. Esse lugar não é para você — e apontou o Castelo pela janela. Devo ter te feito muito mal, fazendo-a se misturar com aquela ralé. Nunca devia ter te chamado para morar aqui. Bom, está decidido. Os alunos de Hogwarts voltar-se-ão para suas casas amanhã e você para a França. Está decidido, portanto arrume tudo.

Ainda não acreditando, a jovem sentou-se na beirada da cama de casal, forrada de

pele unicórnio, e, ao sentir seus olhos embargarem por água, levou suas mãos no rosto e tampou, passando a chorar sem pausa. Por que se sentia assim? Hogwarts fora a pior coisa nos últimos tempos em sua vida, então porque lamentava deixá-la? Pessoas que lhe fizeram tanto mal, nunca mais as veria, por que sofria? Ninguém mais lhe apontaria nos corredores para xingá-la ou desprezá-la como no último dia. E "aquele rapaz" estaria longe! Longe, com suas namoradas e amizades coloridas, seja lá o que mais! Nunca mais precisaria encarar Lílian ou Remo. Por que, por que sofria tanto, Merlim? Devia agradecer!

— Fernanda, não me venha com isso! Já nos separamos antes e... — mas parou sua fala,

arregalando os olhos quando prendeu-os no couro cabeludo; sua expressão foi se tornando cada vez mais incrédula ao contemplar furtivamente a neta. Até que num momento, se distanciou dela, como se possuísse uma doença contagiosa, até que suas costas trombaram com a parede oposta. Sua expressão agora era desespero e asco.

— Vo...você...você — gaguejou e tampou a boca com uma das mãos, fazendo o som

sair mais abafado. — Você..

A estudante, ainda chorando, ergueu a cabeça.

— Você _se apaixonou_ por um daqueles?! Você...oras...como pôde?

— A senhora usou legilimência de novo? Contra mim?

— Usei! Sempre u...uso e não pense que preciso de uma varinha para isso. Tenho anos

de experiência...

— De artes das trevas! — completou.

— Eu..eu te disse para não te envolver com ninguém lá! Disse-te para não ser amiga, te

afastar. E o que me faz? Tudo o contrário! Menina burra!

— Não perm..

— CALE A BOCA! Agora mais do que nunca voltará para a França.

— Chega! Está bem! Confesso que te desobedeci e cometi um erro.

— E então? — seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas de tanta raiva. Quem visse a cena

nunca acreditaria que a tal pomposa mulher estaria se descabelando num nível tão baixo a que está acostumada.

— Farei como quiser, vovó. Irei para Beauxbatons de onde nunca devia ter saído.

Endora sorriu, se aproximou da neta e a beijou na testa, um dos poucos lugares de seu rosto sem estar molhado.

— É o melhor, querida.

Ela sacudiu insistentemente a cabeça em tom de afirmação. Verdade; o único jeito

de se livrar de tudo aquilo era voltar para sua antiga vida, com antigos hábitos, com antigas amigas, antiga vida. Sabia, _sempre soube._ Devia ter imaginado que aquele homem tão lindo e sedutor devia ter aqueles costumes. Devia ter imaginado que Hogwarts estava sendo muito boa para ela e isso era muito bom para ser verdade. Devia ter imaginado que não daria certo nada!

— Adeus — despediu-se. Não havia a menor vontade de ser mais calorosa com a mãe

de seu pai; sempre fora fria consigo e aquele encontro apenas seria mais um para a lista. Sem resposta nem olhar de volta, saiu a passos largos da moradia nem dando atenção a Winnie, que lustrava zelosamente a lareira da sala. Desvairada, correu pelo povoado em direção ao seu lar, por hora.

— Ei Fefa, ei Fefa? — até quando? Até quando aquela voz carismática que tanto a

seduzia iria persegui-la? Até em Hogsmeade podia ouvi-la? Todos seus esforços em esquecê-la haviam sido em vão! Não podia simplesmente sair daquele universo e daqueles problemas que nada desaparecia? Sua voz, seu corpo em sua mente, seu rosto, seus lábios..

— Fefa? — mais uma vez a maldita voz. A adolescente até parou, sacudiu a cabeça em

tom negativo e prosseguiu.

— Fernanda, espere! — não tinha como imaginar aquilo. Era real e não fruto de seus

devaneios. Parando abruptamente, virou-se e encarou o tão perverso rapaz moreno vindo em seu encalço e três marotos mais atrás e paradas; praticamente no fim da rua principal do povoado. Um ou outro transeunte olhava incrédulo um aluno de Hogwarts por ali num dia daquele, sendo que não era visita. Levando seriamente a hipótese de ser mal-educada (o que não seria nada mais justo) e deixá-lo falando sozinho, tornou a girar os calcanhares e tinha o intuito de retomar seu caminho inicial, entretanto uma mão forte a segurou pelo cotovelo. Puxa, se ganhasse um galeão por cada vez que alguém fizesse isso nela, teria uma fortuna pessoal muito generosa. Fazendo cara de mal-humorada, chiou:

— Até quando isso, Black?

— Até você prestar atenção em mim — respondeu ofegando. Fefa pôde jurar ter visto

brilharem seus olhos de excitação, como se tivesse alguma esperança. "Bobagem!" — E já disse para não me chamar de Back!

— Não tem nada para eu te ouvir, Black — fingindo que não ouvira a exigência.

— Você não precisa ouvir; apenas ver.

Com um olhar curioso (sim, essa era seu ponto fraco. Tinha que mudar

imediatamente isso), o fitou. O que viria agora?

— Sei como resolver aquele mal- entendido. Olha, só precisamos de uma penseira. Já

combinei tudo com Remo, sabe, ele é monitor, para invadirmos a sala de Dumbledore ainda hoje. Tudo o que precisamos é disso... — e apontou sua varinha recém-tirada das roupas e postou sua ponta na linha dos olhos. Desencostando lentamente, esperava tirar um fio prateado. Mas não veio.

Ao ver que falhara, tentou novamente. Nada. E mais uma vez. Nada. E de novo. Um fracasso atrás do outro. Sabendo a intenção daquilo, Fernanda suspirou aborrecida.

— Eu... eu não sei o que aconteceu porque devia estar saindo! Essa droga deve estar

com problema — começou a movimentar sua varinha para cima e para baixo como se fosse tentasse abaixar a temperatura de um termômetro à moda trouxa.

— Que gracinha! Bom, se me der licença...

— Não vai a lugar nenhum! Espere... — interrompeu e, mudando a direção do pescoço

para a direção dos amigos, gritou — Pontas!

Ele olhou, mas não saiu do lugar; apenas cruzou os braços.

— Vem aqui, me ajude!

O apanhador, de longe, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não acredito! — urrou o moreno, coçando o couro cabeludo e fazendo uma careta,

visivelmente confuso com o que fazer ao ser deixado na mão.

— Olha Sirius, pára. Esquece porque não há chances para nós. Mesmo porque é

impossível nesse momento. — e suspirou, tentando conter furiosamente uma lágrima.

— O que quer dizer? — Seu coração batia mais rápido e podia sentir seu sangue fluir

mais rapidamente.

— Que volto para Paris amanhã ao mesmo tempo que vocês voltam para casa.

Satisfeito?

Sirius piscou várias vezes. Era alguma brincadeira aquilo? Primeiro, aquela idiotice

que Bela lhe aprontou; segundo, a briga com os marotos; e agora isso? Qual era o problema do mundo? Será que tava pagando seus pecados por ser um menino rebelde e ter abandonado o lar? O que fizera? Não acreditando ainda ou pensando que não ouvira certo, questionou:

— O que? Não pode! Fique, vamos!

— O que ouviu! Nunca devia ter saído de lá. Passar bem. — e, sabendo que correria

risco em ser abordada pela milésima vez, decidiu voltar a Hogwarts como fizera antes do encontro. Sabia que ele poderia impedi-la e recomeçar a conversa, mas queria ser forte; mostrar que não tentava se livrar daquelas lembranças. E falhava drasticamente.

Indo de encontro aos amigos, como o maior perdedor da face da Terra, parou na

rodinha e encarou Tiago veementemente.

— Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda, Pontas!

— Já disse antes, Almofadinhas. Lamento muito por você, mas não quero nem papo

com a novata. Por causa dela a Lílian está sumida. Caso não tenha reparado, ela só aparece para fazer os NOM's e somem sem vestígios. A Emily tentou segui-la e logo perdeu seu rastro rapidinho. Espero que o meu lírio não ande aos beijos por aí. — e olhou nitidamente enviesado Lupin, cujo rosto corou. Seu rosto havia mais cicatrizes e vermelhidões do que nunca por não ter recebido ajuda suficiente dos marotos aquele mês.

Tentando escapar do assunto, esclareceu ao amigo:

— Não acho que seja sua varinha que tenha pifado, Almofadinhas. Resolveu muito bem

a prova de feitiços a pouco e aposto que irá bem na teórica também.

— Então o que houve Aluado? Por que minha memória não saiu? — uma cara doce e

chantagiosa de cachorro abandonado.

— Talvez não tenha se concentrado direito. — interveio Rabicho.

— Não, não, me concentrei bem. Mas, não entendo. O que aconteceu?

Ninguém falou. Sirius, enrugando a testa, parou para pensar nos últimos tempos. Já tinha tirado inúmeras lembranças de seu mente; por que não dera certo no momento quando mais precisava? Seus feitiços, como Remo argumentou, estão ótimos. Provavelmente tiraria um "O" na matéria. Qual era o problema? Não havia sido atingido recentemente por ninguém..._pelo menos não sabia. _

Estreitou os olhos ao dar voltinhas sem sair do lugar, tentando achar uma explicação lógica para aquilo. E se fosse atingido por algum feitiço ou poção sem saber?

Poção não! Tudo o que bebia era da mesma fonte que os marotos e eles não estavam com aquele empecilho; segundo Rabicho, fora obrigado a convocar uma lembrança na prova prática de feitiços, segundo soubera. Então, a questão era ele. Haviam lhe enfeitiçado. Quem? Ranhoso? Podia ser. Tiveram um desentendimento não muito bom há três dias atrás e sua vontade de vingança certamente nunca esteve tão alta como devia estar naquele momento. E qual seria sua vantagem se bloqueasse sua mente? Oras, nenhuma! Seus poderes sim, entretanto sua mente não. E seus amigos? Bem, Lúcio nunca fora nenhum santinho e, vez ou outra, duelavam nos corredores. Mesmo assim, fazia meses que não acontecia. Havia os Lestrange; esses nunca trocaram uma palavra com grifinórios. Deveria ser muito humilhante para sangues-puros como eles. Yaxley, bom, esse era mais idiota que qualquer outro, nunca seria capaz. Lorena e Maryen, suas ex ficantes. Apesar das evidências, não acreditaria que ambas pudessem ter feito algo contra ele depois de tanto tempo de término.Belatriz e...Sirius parou. _Ela_. Sua única explicação e última hipótese. Fora Belatriz quem que lançara alguma maldição, com certeza!

Quando? Que horas? Em seus encontros raramente a via com a varinha empunhada (mesmo porque, os amassos não davam oportunidades) e nunca tiveram um duelo declarado. A não ser...ontem, na Sala Precisa. Não chegaram a fazê-lo, porém não tinham boas intenções. Ah, com certeza lhe mandara um feitiço ao ficar distraído. Vaca. Até nisso odiava-a: sua ardilosidade! Realmente, _como uma aranha. _

Ela devia ter dito algum feitiço quando não prestava atenção. Sim, dito sim, pois como eram quintanistas, não aprenderam a executar feitiços não verbais e, por mais que fosse, inteligente, a moça não tinha tal potencial no momento e nem treino suficiente caso tentasse sozinha; era necessário um qualificado instrutor.

Talvez, na Sala, devesse ter lançado a maldição ou no começo, não no meio da conversa; observava-a a todo instante; e no fim! Sim...fim. Podia jurar que, ao deixar o lugar, a teria ouvido murmurar algo. Verdade! Não estava louco; não ainda. Belatriz dissera algo, sim senhor. Fechou os olhos com força e quase os fez lagrimejar por isso.

Sur..Sur...Survina? Survina Bleca? Não. Survina, ah, Souven Bleccate? Não, quase. Souvenir ...sim..era isso. Souvenir bleccate? Nao, estava perto..._ Souvenir bloccate. _Isso! Esse mesmo. Ouvira aquilo baixinho ao largar a prima em ira.

— Souvenir bloccate!

— Ahn? — resmungou Remo.

— Souvenir bloccate! Feitiço que Belatriz jogou em mim ontem à tarde. Alguém sabe se

estou certo? Se ele impede a saída de lembranças? Aluado?

O lobisomem, pensativo, tirou seus olhos do chão, há muito tempo estacionados.

— Nunca ouvi esse feitiço, cara. E o pior é que nem sei o contrafeitiço.

— Não vai ser fácil — alertou a voz de Tiago, pela primeira vez se interessando pela

conversa. Aparentemente sem mostrar ressentimentos, o que era muito comum quando ele e Sirius voltavam de um atrito: nenhum dos dois parecia lembrar do passado. — Souvenir bloccate é artes das trevas. Sei disso porque meus pais comentaram que o tal Lord Voldemort está usando muito nas vítimas. Tem certeza que sua prima...?

— Sim, sim — fez gestos rápidos com a mão, ainda andando em círculos — Belatriz

sempre foi fascinada por essas coisas. Tio Cygnus tem dúzias e dúzias de livros assim na biblioteca. Aposto que ela pegou de lá.

— Bom, então temos que te curar logo. E se falarmos com Madame Pomfrey?

— Está louco? — ralhou Tiago com Pedro — Duvido que ela entenda algo do assunto. E

também, somos marotos não? Acharemos a cura. Se conseguimos nos transformar em animagos, o resto é moleza.

— Vai acertar as contas com a Black, Almofadinhas? — perguntou Pettigrew,

mordendo o lábio inferior, numa crescente excitação em saber que poderia se divertir num possível duelo.

— Depois, tenho outras coisas para resolver até amanhã — e foi-se, em direção à saída

de Hogsmeade, tendo os demais garotos seguindo-o de perto.

Nove horas. Quando em sua vida fora dormir tão cedo como agora? Nunca, provavelmente e ainda mais numa noite de lua cheia como aquela; sorte a de Lupin por estar acabando o ciclo. E pela segunda vez em meses, não pôde acompanhar os amigos naquela empreitada. Primeiro, por esperar Fefa voltar depois de uma breve briga na porta da enfermaria praticamente; e agora ali, quando a senhorita já havia se retirado, segundo Alice. Parece que, com o desaparecimento de Lílian, Jessie e Emily pretendiam procurá-la por todos os cantos e, aproveitando não ter ninguém no dormitório, a iniciante preferiu subir e se ajeitar mais cedo dessa vez. E lá estava ele, Sirius Black, com a parte de baixo de pijama de cetim azul turquesa, deitado em sua cama de dorsel, confortável, apenas esperando a boa vontade do sono chegar e tirá-lo daquele mundo real, levando-o para sonhos que não lembrassem os acontecimentos das últimas trinta horas.

**I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen **

_Eu pedi para ela ficar, mas ela não me ouviu_

**She left before I had the chance to say**

_Ela foi embora antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer_

**The words that would mend the things that were broken**

_As palavras que consertariam as coisas que estavam quebradas_

**But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

_Mas agora é tarde demais, ela foi embora_

Não muito longe dali, alguém, mais uma vez de rosto inchado e molhado, jogava seus cabelos para trás, tentando tira-lo de sua visão chorosa. última noite e depois, tudo de novo. Suas amigas a esperavam, professoras, Madame Maxime; pessoas que realmente lhe foram leais e verdadeiras, que nunca lhe enganaram e sempre passaram bons momentos juntas. Há quase uma semana, abandonara quase tudo isso..e pelo o que?

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**

_Toda noite você chora até dormir_

**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**

_Pensando "Por que isso acontece comigo?_

**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**

_Por que todo momento tem que ser tão difícil?"_

**Hard to believe that**

_Difícil acreditar nisso_

**It's not over tonight**

_Não acabou esta noite_

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

_Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir_

**I may not make it through the night**

_Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite_

**I won't go home without you**

_Eu não irei para casa sem você_

A única que lhe mudara. A única que fizera levar a vida mais a sério e valer a pena ...e ia embora. Simplesmente a tiravam de perto de ti para nunca mais voltar a vê-la. Diversões noturnas em Hogsmeade não o satisfaziam mais, as garotas mais lindas da escola não dava nenhum sentimento ou prazer pessoal. Sempre rotina. Zuar professores, corredores, atormentar Pirraça ou Filch, pendurar Madame Nor-r-ra pela cauda nos archotes.

**The taste of her breath, I'll never get over**

_O gosto do hálito dela, eu nunca superarei_

**The noises that she made kept me awake**

_Os barulhos que ela fazia me deixavam acordado_

**The weight of things that remained unspoken**

_O peso das coisas que não foram ditas_

**Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

_Aumentou tanto que nos esmagava todos os dias_

Por que, de tantos alunos lindos e carismáticos, por que se encantara por um vadio? Poderia ser até mesmo alguém não tão charmoso e bonito como Remo, mas por que tinha que atrair aquilo como um imã atrai ferro? Fazia tempo que ninguém a amava, desde de a morte de seus pais. Sua avó nem se importava com a neta a menos que lhe traga orgulho e honra para a família. Nunca tivera um irmão ou irmã para confidenciar algo, consolar ou ser consolada. Amigas são muito legais e divertidas, apenas em assuntos fúteis. Em Paris, cada uma com seus problemas, sim. Independência acima de tudo. O vento leve e impiedoso da noite fazia as cortinas ondularem como uma dança sem som, num ritmo pausado.

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep**

_Toda noite você chora até dormir_

_**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**_

_Pensando "Por que isso acontece comigo?_

**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**

_Por que todo momento tem que ser tão difícil?"_

**Hard to believe that**

_Difícil acreditar nisso_

**It's not over tonight**

_Não acabou esta noite_

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

_Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir_

**I may not make it through the night**

_Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite_

**I won't go home without you**

_Eu não irei para casa sem você_

Dez horas.

**It's not over tonight**

_Não acabou esta noite_

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

_Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir_

**I may not make it through the night**

_Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite_

**I won't go home without you**

_Eu não irei para casa sem você_

Todos os prazeres da vida lhe foram oferecidos, mesmo depois de tudo nos últimos dias. Dispensara. Por que? Nem ele sabia. Oh...sim...sabia. Estava apaixonada pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos. E não era aquele amor ou atração física ou interesseiro; dessa vez era algo puro. Sim, não bastava apenas seu sangue ser puro, possuía também pela primeira vez na vida um sentimento puro, casto, imaculado por uma garota. Não, garota, não, _mulher._ Fernanda devia estar para fazer aniversário e também completar dezesseis anos. Uma mulher experiente, madura, que o colocasse nos eixos e sentisse vontade de se importar com o futuro e não só com o presente. Mostrar que, além de seu próprio umbigo, havia um mundo não apenas de travessuras e brincadeiras.

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown**

_De todas as coisas que eu senti, mas nunca demonstrei_

**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go**

_Talvez a pior seja que eu te deixei partir_

**I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**

_Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado partir, oh oh oh_

**It's not over tonight**

_Não acabou esta noite_

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

_Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir_

**I may not make it through the night**

_Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite_

**I won't go home without you**

_Eu não irei para casa sem você_

E ela ia embora. Toda sua evolução como ser humano ia-se com ela. E, levando junto, a pessoa que mais amava. Totalmente loucura e incompatível! Mal se conheciam, pouco se falaram...mas combinavam tão bem! Sirius Black era o perfeito...perfeito conquistador. Contudo, se fosse perfeito, não deixaria se dominar como agora. Tudo muda e nunca podemos desprezar um duende velho, pois ele pode se voltar contra você na primeira oportunidade. Assim era o destino. Para homens como aquele, amor à primeira vista era para fracos e tolos e olhe o que lhe aconteceu! Tendo insônia por uma moça! Talvez castigo? Talvez azar? Talvez oportunidade?

Virou-se mais uma vez, surrou o travesseiro e olhou o relógio de cabeceira. Onze horas. Dali a mais doze horas, com a saída do Expresso de Hogwarts, sua vida tomaria outro rumo.

**It's not over tonight**

_Não acabou esta noite_

**Just give me one more chance to make it right**

_Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir_

**I may not make it through the night**

_Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite_

**I won't go home without you**

_Eu não irei para casa sem você_

**And I won't go home without you**

_E eu não irei para casa sem você_

**And I won't go home without you**

_E eu não irei para casa sem você_

**And I won't go home without you**

_E eu não irei para casa sem você_

N/A: Ai ai...depois de meses...estou aqui d novo. Eu já disse que odeio quando esse site enrola comigo? Nem sei como a música ficou estruturada, mas o original era ter a letra em inglês em negrito e a tradução em itálico...se eu tentar arrumar, desisto de postar a fic aqui...entao deixa quieto.

Puxa, agradecimentos..

Fefa: hauahauahuahauahaua...um comentário bem generoso heim? Obaaa...adoro isso. Estranhei q vc não disse nada para mim quando terminou de ler o cap. O fato de ter ficado se pc ajudou...vou t desculpar..hauahauhauahauahauha...Roupa da Corvinal? Mas é uma CDF mesmo..huahuahauahauah..tem que ser sonserina como eu. A Lily vai ser legal com vc no futuro..então não reclame...que bom que gostou do meu Lord das Trevas..soh falta vc dizer q a Bela foi muito dura com a tapada da Cisa ne?! Flor...pára de desmaiar...assim vou parar com a fic pq não quero ter problemas com o ministério da saúde ( de novo!) Vacatriz é a ...bem...deixa quieto..hauahauhauaha..mas não fale assim da Bela...lembre q estou com seu Six..hauahuahau Muito obrigada por ser a fan mais calorosa q tenho nessa fic (pq será?)

T adoro tambem!!

Yuufu: Bem, o fato de ter Bela/ Sirius é só para haver conflito entre os personagens..se eu os declarasse casal oficial aqui..tem gente que me mataria.Uma outra Fernanda, amante do Sirius..hauahauhauahauha..entendi pq vc odeia a Bela tambem...muito obrigada pelo carinho e comentários..gostei muito

Tami: Ae Uspiana!! Tem q cumprir a promessa agora..

Muito obrigada pelos comentários ( e que comentários) para a fic..pretendo atualizar as outras logo.

Um super beijo

Gude Potter


End file.
